Love me and Don't forget about us iYori x Aidou!
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: the sequel of my fan fic, know me... and each piece of my heart. What happens after the battle with Rido? What new challenges will Cross Academy face? And will new faces appear...? Aidou x Yori pairing with my new OC-s.... chapter 15 updated.
1. L1:It wasn’t gonna be like it was before

Mitsuki-chi: Hey, I'm here again! Ogenki desu ka? Hehe, weeeh… This is my sequel for my other fan fiction which is Know me… and each piece of my heart! Yey!

Yori-chan: Are you guys surprised? We are surprised too… ^^,

Aidou-sempai: Yeah, after the end of a fan fic she has another idea and project for us… But then, it's nice too coz I get to see my fans!

Aidou-fans: Idol-sempai!!

Mitsuki-chi: You're still a playboy Aidou-sempai… T.T

Aidou-sempai: Just like how Mitsuki-chi still doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, so please enjoy reading my fan fic and review it! ^^, Domo.

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 1: **_**It wasn't gonna be like it was before…**_

It was a lazy afternoon in Cross Academy, the day class students were listening to the lesson their teacher was teaching them. And then the bell rang… Everyone prepared themselves and get ready to left.

Yori turned her back and saw Zero sitting on his chair with a frown pasted on his face. Yori stood and got her things and walked towards Zero.

"Zero-kun, Please come before the Moon Dorm Gate opens. I'll be going first." Yori said to Zero and walked toward the door. "See you later."

Yori went out of the room and walked to the Moon Dorm Gate. A lot of girls were waiting outside the gate… screaming and yelling with high-pitched voices. Yori shook her head and went to one of the maple trees. She laid her things on the ground and pinned a white cloth on her right arm. Then she went to the screaming girls.

Yori walked quietly on the front of the Moon Dorm Gate. The girls looked at her but as if avoiding her presence they continued screaming. Yori sighed and then walked away from the screaming girls. Her eardrums would bleed if she was around them.

"This job totally doesn't suit you, Wakaba-san." A male low voice told her.

"Oh it's you…" Yori said as she remembered the boy who once danced with her and the same person who helped her become a prefect. "It's unusual for a guy to be here… Are you here to catch a glimpse of a girl in the night class?"

The guy laughed. "No… I'm not here for that. I'm not interested in any of them. I already like someone else." He said and looked at her. "Wakaba-san, you should stop being a prefect, an ace…"

Yori didn't listen to what the guy beside him said after. _'That's right. My name is Sayori Wakaba, day class student… prefect.'_ She looked at the Moon Dorm Gate, then at her clock. '_And as a prefect I have some responsibilities to fulfill.'_ It's almost time. "Gomen. It's almost time Leif-kun. I need to do my job. Excuse me." Yori excused herself to the guy and walked again infront of the gate. This time she pasted an emotionless face to the fan girls.

"Move back." Yori said.

"NO way, We wanna see the Night Class, it's so unfair. Wakaba-san you understand our sentiments, surely you like—" A fan girl said.

Yori cut the girl'd sentence. "No, Wakarimasen*. So please move back."

"Geez… Just because you're a—" Another girl said.

"Move back. Now." Yori said with a serious glare to them. The girls though whining followed her instructions, some didn't. "Please." She added it when every fan girl moved backward.

Then the Moon Dorm Gate opened, the girls returned to their screaming and yelling.

"Kyaaa!! Aidou-sempai!!! Idol-sempai!! Kain-sempai!! Shiki-sempai!!" The fan girls scremed.

She didn't push them back and put a space for the Night Class to pass, Yori sighed.

"Ohayou minna-san!!" A voice cheerfully said and waved at the fan girls. "Ogenki desu ka?"

"Hai! Idol-sempai!" The fan girls replied to the greeting. "Aidou-sempai!!"

Yori stared at the guy who first greeted the girls, Hanabusa Aidou… a.k.a. Idol-sempai_. 'The most play boy guy I met in my life.'_ Yori thought as she looked at him with no emotion. Then Aidou looked at Yori and smiled.

"You looked bored, Miss Prefect. Having trouble?" Aidou smiled and said at Yori.

Yori didn't reply and simply stared at him. _'and a __**vampire**__…'_

Aidou still smiling said, "I see. Glad to see you're doing well." Then he waved at the other girls.

A girl was about to step forward when Yori said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned the girl. _'My job is to make sure day class students won' know the true identity of the night class students.'_

As if the girl didn't hear anything she still took some steps and smiled when… "Yori-san warned you right?" Zero said and glared at the girl. "Do you want to be banned from doing this? Well?!" Zero said with a scary face.

'_And that is my partner and co-prefect… Kiryu Zero.'_

The girl was scared and took a few steps back; she was about to fall when Yori held the girl's shoulders. "Be careful. Like I told you, you shouldn't have done that." Yori said to the girl.

"Gomen, Thank you Wakaba-san." The girl said shyly. Zero glared at the other girls. The girls shrieked.

"You shouldn't do that Zero, no girl will like you if you're always putting a scary face." A girl cheerfully approached Yori and Zero. "Hey Yori-chan, how are you?"

"Yuuki-sama…" The fan girls said as Yuuki approached them.

"Yuuki, I'm fine." Yori said. Zero grunted, still with a serious face. "Zero-kun too."

"Glad to know." Yuuki smiled. Yori smiled too.

"Yuuki." Kaname said and looked at them.

"Yes, coming Kaname-kun. Well, see you guys around. Bye-bye, Zero, Yori-chan." Yuuki said smiling as she went to Kaname-sempai. She walked beside Kaname's side.

"I'm so jealous of Cross-sama, she is Kuran-sama's kanojo*… Geez…" A fan girl said.

Yori thought about what the girl said, 'Yeah… she looks so happy.' Then she looked at Zero who was watching Yuuki leaving with the other Night Class. 'Too bad Zero-kun… I can't be happy for you too.' Then she remembered her duty.

"Okay, please return to your respective dorms everyone." Yori said and told the fan girls to go back. The girls followed her and obediently followed her instructions. Then she looked at Zero who was still in a daze. "Zero-kun?"

Zero went to his senses and stared at Yori, he was looking sad. She slightly smiled, "You could join her you know… if you want, Zero-kun."

Zero shook his head. "It'll be more painful if I did that. Besides… what would you do without me? You may be responsible but not—"

"Scary as you?" Yori smiled. Zero sighed and scratched his head. "I know, that's why I'm thankful you're always helping me Zero-kun. Anyway, I'm going to return to my room first."

"Ok. I'll meet you in the school grounds later." Zero said as he walked to the forest.

"Ok." Yori said as she went to the maple tree and took her things. She shook her head as she went to pick her things. There was a iced flower above her things, a lily to be exact.

'His plot again.' Yori thought as she shook her head. Then she smiled and took her things and the flower. She happy looked at the flower. 'I wondered how he knew my favorite flower.' She thought as she walked back to her dorm.

When Yori reached her room on the Sun Dorm, she lay down her things on her desk and put the flower on an ice blue crystal vase.

'First he gives a vase, then a flower. Does he intend to make my room full of ice? Geez…' Yori thought as she looked at the flower. 'But I might say, he does have a nice taste. Although… he's still a playboy and a very childish guy.' She smiled at the thought.

Yori's smile faded when she heard several knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it. It was the girl who she saved earlier from falling down, "What is it?" Yori asked.

"Um... I wanted to thank you again, Wakaba-san." The girl said. "Gomen."

Yori smiled gently. "Your welcome, just be careful next time."

"Hai, oh yeah… Chairman Cross asked for you." The girl said. After that she bowed and left Yori.

Yori went out of the room and set off to the Chairman's office. She knocked on his door when he reached the Chairman's office.

"Come in." The Chairman said. Yori went in and saw Zero together with the Chairman and two more people. "Ah, Yori-chan. We've been waiting for you." The Chairman said with a smile.

"Gomen na sai if I'm late Chaiman Cross." Yori said as she went in. She went near the Chairman's desk.

"That's okay Yori-chan, it was an urgent call anyway. Oh yeah, I called you and Zero here to meet the two new students." Chairman Cross started. "They'll be in the Day Class, in fact they'll be your new classmate."

"Do you want us to give them a tour? Couldn't you just let the Dorm presidents of the day class to accompany them, Chairman?" Zero said.

"I think the chairman still has some more to say Zero-kun than just introducing them." Yori answered Zero's question.

"That's right Yori-chan, Zero-kun… These two are also your new co-prefects. I added two more prefects since I think you two would need some help. Hai, Please introduce yourself you two." Chairman Cross said as she looked at the four teenagers.

"I'm Apollo Sakurai Clair." The person with the reddish russet hair said. His voice was a little high pitched for a male.

Yori looked at Apollo and thought, 'Woow… He's so pretty, and somehow resembles a girl.' He was pretty for a guy, his eyes were like coffee and he was taller than Yori but shorter than Zero. He had a thin lean figure. He didn't smile but he didn't look serious either… and from Yori's point of view, 'He looks like a man with few words.' Then Yori looked at the girl beside him.

"Hi, I'm Apollo's twin sister… My name is Mitsuki Ann Clair, but you could call me Mitsuki for short." The girl with a mid-long brownish black hair said smiling.

'Woow… she's pretty too. And unlike Clair-san she has lilac eyes.' Yori thought as she looked at Mitsuki. She was taller than Yori but was shorter than Apollo. Her hair was curly on the tips and reached below her shoulder. She wore a headband and wore no sign of make-up. But even though she was still pretty and remained her simplicity. She had long eyelashes that matched her lilac eyes; it was like Zero's but a little darker. Yori smiled at her and from her point of view… 'A friendly optimistic nice person.'

Yori smiled at them and said, "I'm Sayori Wakaba, you could call me Yori. It's nice to meet you Clair-kun, Mitsuki-chan." Then Zero didn't greet them and Yori thought of introducing him, "And this is Zero Kiryu." Then Zero nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Kiryu-kun, Yori-chan. Apollo and I are pleased to meet you." Mitsuki said still smiling while his brother nodded. "Hope we get along well."

"Yeah. Me too." Yori replied. Then silence fell on them. 'Awkward.' Yori thought. Zero and Apollo were staring at each other. 'I guess… they don't see eye to eye…?'

Mitsuki went closer to Yori and whispered, "It's an awkward moment don't you think?" Yori nodded.

"We could hear you Mitsuki." Apollo said.

Mitsuki smiled at her brother, "I'm just trying to ease things between us, Apollo." Then she turned to Yori. "He's a little shy when it comes to new people, but he'll come around."

"Zero-kun is too. But he is a nice person." Yori said to Mitsuki.

"I think I like you Yori-chan. Hope we can become best friends unlike those two." Mitsuki said happily.

"Yeah, same too." Yori added.

Then Yori was shocked when Mitsuki kissed her on the cheek. Yori blushed. Zero was shocked too, so as the Chairman. Apollo shook his head and Mitsuki was still smiling.

"Ano*… why did you kiss me?" Yori asked still blushing. 'Even Yuuki hasn't done that to me.'

"Oh, in our country kissing is a sign of greeting. Sometimes we even kiss on the lips but thinking it might shock you more, I just kissed you on the cheek. Why? Don't you like it?" Mitsuki explained.

"It's not like that… I was just shocked." Yori said as she held her kissed cheek.

"Oh really? Don't you do that here?" Mitsuki looked at Yori then Zero and the Chairman.

"No they don't Mitsuki, we're not in France you know." Apollo said and apologized to them. "Sorry, it's her habit."

"That's okay. Please don't mind what I just said." Yori said while smiling again.

"Okay. So would you like to start being a prefect now or tomorrow?" The Chairman tried to change the topic.

"We could start now—" Mitsuki said.

"Tomorrow. We are pretty tired from our journey. Mitsuki we should unpack first." Apollo cut Mitsuki's sentence.

"I'm sure you two are tired besides you two haven't been toured yet. You may get lost here." The Chairman said then looked at Yori and Zero. "Okay, Zero-kun, Yori-chan, you could take your patrol now."

"Yes." Yori and Zero said as they left the Chairman's office. Yori smiled at them and Zero put his serious face before they left.

When they left, Apollo looked at the Chairman. "Sorry about that."

"I don't mind, Apollo-kun." The Chairman said to Apollo and slightly smiled.

"You shouldn't have done that Mitsuki. You almost blew our cover." Apollo scolded his sister.

"I can't help it. Besides… she smelled like a vampire. You know I hate those—" Mitsuki said but her brother's glare stopped her sentence. "Geez… I know. I won 't do it again. Gomen." Mitsuki said as she raised both of her hands and surrendered to Apollo's glare.

"Does Kaname Kuran approve of our stay here?" Apollo changed the topic and looked at the Chairman again.

"Yes. He wanted you two to be on the night class but I told him you liked to be put on the day class." Chairman said.

"Thank you, Chairman Cross." Apollo said. "Mitsuki. Tomorrow break the spell you put on her."

"Yes, Apollo. Domo Arigatou Chairman Cross, We are indebt to you for this favor." Mitsuki said and thought of the fellow prefects. "That Zero… he has a vampiric side too right…? And Yori-chan is a normal human being…?"

"Yes. He used to be a level E before but now he is still a vampire but can somehow suppress his urges." Chairman said. "And as for Miss Sayori, yes she is a normal human although she has an intellect higher than any human being. But don't worry they are both nice kids, I'm sure you'll get along with them."

Mitsuki and Apollo nodded and then look outside the window where the wind blew.

Mitsuki sighed and looked at the moon, "The sun has set and the night has begun… the moon replaced the sun… the day of human changed to the night of the vampires…"

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Yey! I'm here in this story! Yey! ^^, Hmmm… I added some mystery here for everyone to guess… hehehe, so do you know what those two are? Haha, hope you see what their role will be in this story!

Yori-chan: I thought the main focus of this will be me and Aidou-sempai?

Aidou-sempai: Yeah, more Aidori moments? Then why are you there?

Mitsuki-chi: Well… There will be a lot more Aidori moments but… if you guys wanna know why I added the two OC here, you got to continue reading this fan fic! Heheh, oh yeah… I'm gonna write their fan fic too! Hahah! ^^, yey! Later... in 2009! haha!!

Apollo-kun: Yeah, what she says… Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this fan fic.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai, so please review! ^^, ONEGAI!

Aidou-sempai & Yori-chan: See you guys again! Bye bye! (waves)

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

_**Mitsuki-chi's notie…**_

_*Wakarimasen – I don't understand_

_*Kanojo – Girlfriend_

_*ano – um…?_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi****'****s Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Would a fly without wings be called a "walk"?**_

_**( **__**Just think about it and laugh. ^^, **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	2. L2: It happened again…

Mitsuki-chi: Moshi moshi! Wheew… ^^, just got home from the mall with my friends… geez… it's a long time since I met my batchmate groupie… I missed them, heheh, and guess what we saw a movie, played at the arcade and sang in a karaoke booth… so much fun! I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm in the mood of writing a nice fan fic tonight!

Aidou-sempai: And we just got back since Mitsuki-chi has gone out, Yori-chan and I went for a stroll.

Yori-chan: But then Zero was with us so Aidou-sempai isn't in such a good mood, T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Hehehe, too bad. I'm sure you two didn't enjoy it that much! ^^, hahah, anyway… Zero-kun disclaimer please! ^^, And do say it with liveliness okay, Zero-kun?

Zero-kun: Whatever… Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Oh well… I guess that's better than what we practiced. Please enjoy reading this chapter! And please review in the end!! Domo Arigatou! Enjoy!!

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 2:**_** It happened again…**_

Zero and Yori were on the 2nd floor balcony of the School Grounds. They were looking around if there were any signs of trespassers or day/ night class violators. Yori looked around and saw no one and heard no unfamiliar sounds. She looked at Zero who was obviously looking at Yuuki beside Kaname. Yori went near him and he looked at her.

"You really like Yuuki huh? Zero-kun…" Yori said and looked at her best friend who was reading a book. Then she looked at Zero who now was looking at the sky.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yori-san." Zero replied. "We should continue patrolling. Tomorrow we need to introduce and tour the new prefects."

Yori remembered their meeting with Apollo and Mitsuki. "Zero-kun is still the same; you treat new people with a serious scowled face. Clair-kun and Mitsuki-chan seems nice people, you should—"

"You are really oblivious who they really are, aren't you Yori-san." Zero cut her last sentence. "The reason why I treated them like that is because they aren't exactly what you could call humane."

"They are not? Then are they vampires?" Yori asked and was shocked to hear Zero's revelations about Apollo and Mitsuki. "Surely they don't exhibit vampiric attributes…" Yori went in to deep thought.

"You're right there… so I don't think they are vampires…"

"Then what are they? Are they some kind of mystical beings? Are they creatures like vampires?"

Zero looked at Yori, "There are more creatures out there than just vampires… though I'm not sure what those two are but I am sure they are not normal human beings." Then he looked at Yuuki's back who was still studying the book.

"Is that so? I don't think they won't do anything drastic Zero-kun besides the Chairman was the one who positioned them as new prefects so I think they are nice people." Yori said as she looked at the window. Then she sighed.

"Whatever. I think you should be careful in making friends with those two. I feel an unusual vibe from them." Zero went closer to Yori and tapped her shoulder. "Acknowledge me when you need my help, okay?"

"Okay Zero-kun." Yori replied and saw Zero cover his nose. "What wrong Zero-kun?"

Zero went away from Yori, "Nothing… I just smelled a foul odor."

"Foul?" Yori said as she confusingly looked at Zero.

"Yeah, like the smell of a decaying person. It's an unpleasant smell." Zero explained.

Yori sniff and tried to smell what Zero smelled. "I don't smell anything like that. Are you sure you could smell that?"

"Vampires may have stronger smell than humans. Believe me it's an unpleasant smell. I'll go inside, I fell nauseated." Zero said as he rushed to get inside of the building.

"Okay. Wonder what it smelled..." Yori said to herself and tried to sniff the smell again, "I still don't smell it… Geez… I wonder if it's just Zero-kun's imagination. Whatever…" Yori said and continued patrolling.

Yori went out of the balcony and went down to it by the use of stairs. She was going to patrol the school ground when she saw Aidou-sempai with Kain-sempai. They noticed her presence.

"Yo." Aidou-sempai greeted her.

"Good evening Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai… What are you doing out of class?" Yori replied Aidou's greeting.

"Nothing. It was break time." Aidou replied. "You gonna patrol?"

"Hai, Aiodu-sempai… I am." Yori said and looked at Aidou. She remembered the flower he gave her. "Thank you Aidou-sempai for caring...." Yori said and slightly blushed. She passed through them and continued, "You should both go back to your classroom Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai…"

"Miss Prefect is right Hanabusa, we should go back, Head dorm leader Kuran will scold us again." Kain said.

"Fine." Aiodu agreed and was about to follow Kain when he looked at Yori and went near to her. He whispered in her ear, "Glad you liked it." Then he smiled.

Yori blushed. Then she was confused when Aidou covered his nose. "What is that freakin smell?" He went away from Yori. "Do you smell it Akatsuki?" Aidou asked Kain.

"I don't. What do you smell?" Kain replied.

"It's a disgusting smell, you must surely smell it Akatsuki. I make no mistake when I say it's—" Aidou said and went near Kain and explained.

"A Foul smell?" Yori cut his sentence.

"Yeah, exactly… wait do you smell it too?" Aidou said. "How come Yori-chan could smell something Akatsuki couldn't?"

"That's because Zero smelled the same thing a few minutes ago. Is it really that bad?" Yori said.

"Yeah. I feel nauseated. Akatsuki, let's go back to the room. Yori-chan, see you later okay? Gomen." He said and left.

'That is the second time, what on earth are Zero-kun and Aidou-sempai smelt…?' Yori thought as he saw Kain and Aidou left her. Then she smelled herself, 'it isn't me… then what is it they smelled?'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Aidou was still holding his nose and breath through his mouth, 'what on earth was that smelt? Kuso, it was disgusting. I never smelt anything like that before.' Aidou thought inside his head. And then he remembered Yori, 'Geez… and I was about to make a move to her when I did that! Aaargh! Kuso! Damn Smell! Aaargh! She must think it was her I smelled, not like I care… but that was totally uncool of me!" Aidou shouted in his head.

Behind Aidou, Kain looked at his cousin. Aidou was freaking and loosing his cool, 'I didn't smell anything like what Aidou said, in fact everything smelled the same.' He looked at Aidou, 'He must be pissed he didn't get a move on Miss Prefect.' He knew his cousin likes Yori… even if he says he doesn't. It was too obvious not to see his real feelings for her.

They entered their classroom; Aidou went inside and sat in his seat. Still grumpy about the smell and the fact he said that to Yori.

Ruka saw how Aidou looked and asked Akatsuki, "What hit Aidou?"

"We saw Miss Prefect and we were supposed to go back when he smelled something…" Kain explained.

"Smell? What smell? Did you smell it too…?" Ruka asked.

Kain shook his head, "The funny thing is he was the only one who smelled it."

"That's unusual… Why would Aidou be the only one who smelled it…?" Ruka asked and was confused. She pasted a frown on her face.

"Everything was normal, in my opinion." Kain said. "Ei, Hanabusa what exactly did you smell?" Kain said and looked at Aidou.

Before Aidou could speak, Kaname and Yuuki entered the room. Everyone looked at them, then Yuuki covered her nose. Kaname too.

Yuuki spoke up first, "Who died?"

"No one did, Yuuki-sama. What's wrong? Do you and Kuran-sama don't feel good?" Rima said and asked the two purebloods.

"No… We're fine but then why does it smelled like a decaying thing was brought here?" Yuuki said and looked at Kaname. "You smell it too? Kaname-onii-sama?"

"Yeah." Kaname said and nodded at Yuuki.

"So you smell it too, Kaname-sama?" Aidou blurted out.

"What did you do Aidou?" Kaname said and glared at Aidou, thinking he played a trick again.

"I didn't do anything Kaname-sama, like you I just smelled it too. Ever since we saw Yori-chan." Aidou explained.

"Yori-chan?" Yuuki said and wondered. "Aidou-sempai, did you play a trick on Yori-chan?"

"I won't do something like that, Yuuki-sama… Well not to her! But I didn't do anything! Besides, Yori-chan said that Zero smelled something like that too, that foul nauseated smell."

"Zero-kun?" Yuuki said and looked at Kaname. "Kaname-onii-sama, what are you thinking?"

"I'm going to the chairman; I think I may know who made that smell." Kaname said and went out. Before he went out, he dispersed the smell.

"Kami-sama… I thought I was gonna die because of that smell. Geez, Akatsuki, didn't you really smelled that?" Aidou said whining.

Kain emotionlessly shook his head. Yuuki looked at where Kaname walked and looked outside the night class window. 'That smell, was not naturally made… it sticks to you like… it was set to smother a person… or vampire. Entirely.' Then Yuuki sighed. 'Yori-chan… hope you'll be fine. Take care of yourself.'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

The next day… Yori walked to her classroom when she saw Mitsuki. "Ohayou, Mitsuki-chan."

"Bonjour. I'm sorry about last night, Apollo told me not to repeat it again. Gomen nee." Mitsuki said and smiled. "If you want, can I make it up for you?"

"No need, Mitsuki-chan. It's okay… you know. I don't mind." Yori said and smiled.

"No, that would be impolite of me… Oh I know, here. I'll spray you with this perfume. It has a nice smell. Here." Mitsuki said and sprayed perfume all over Yori.

"Mitsuki-chan, I think you've put enough." Yori said and smelled herself. 'Wait…? Is this a joke? I don't smell anything.' She was about to ask Mitsuki when she said…

"Anyway, I'll go back to the chairman's office, he said I should go to him early." Mitsuki said and waved goodbye to Yori. "Later, Yori-chan. Ciao!" Then Mitsuki left.

'What on earth was that? Did she squirt water on me? It doesn't smell anything from her perfume. Or is my nose fooling me?' Yori thought as she went to her classroom. She saw Zero and walked towards him. "Are you okay now Zero-kun?"

"Yeah, I am. Hey, you smell like irises. New perfume?" Zero said and sniffed.

'What?' Yori tried to smelled herself. "You smell the perfume Mitsuki sprayed on me?"

"Yeah. Iris scent." Zero said. "You should go back to your seat; the teacher will be coming..."

Yori went to her seat and tried to smell herself for the third time. 'Nothing.' Yori thought how that happened. Then she realize… 'Last night and today, Zero-kun smelled something I couldn't. Aidou-sempai too smelled the same scent that Kain-sempai didn't. And lastly, Mitsuki acted weird today and last night… was it a pure coincidence…? And Zero and Aidou-sempai are vampires, should I conclude that whatever Mitsuki put on me will only affect vampires?' Yori shook her head. 'No impossible, Mitsuki couldn't do something like that… she couldn't put a spell on me and cursed me. Like a witch… Or something like that… But like that could happen… I'm losing my mind. But then…'

Then Yori saw Mitsuki and Apollo being introduced in class, everyone was amazed on how beautiful the two new students are. Yori looked at the twins and then Zero. After being introduced as new students and prefects, Mitsuki went to sit beside her and smiled. Apollo was following Mitsuki and sat beside her too.

'Zero said that there are other more creatures besides vampire… maybe if vampires could exist… could Mitsuki be a witch?' Yori said in her thoughts and looked at the twins. Mitsuki smiled at Yori.

"What's wrong Yori-chan?" Mitsuki said.

"Nothing, Hope you'll enjoy studying here at Cross Academy." Yori said.

"Yeah, Me too." Mitsuki said and looked at their teacher. She listened to him discussing the lesson.

'It couldn't be right…? Mitsuki isn't a witch. She could be just a scientist or something like that. Yeah, that's it.' Yori thought and looked behind her. Zero was looking at the twins, scratch that he was glaring at them. Yori sighed. 'I shouldn't think about things like that, Mitsuki and Apollo are good people.' Yori tried to brush the thought on her head, and tried to listen to their Algebra teacher.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Yori and Zero toured Mitsuki and Apollo around the campus, and while they were touring the two caught a lot of attention from other students. Zero just ignored it, but Yori was conscious of their surroundings. Mitsuki was smiling and asking questions while Apollo just kept quiet. Then the four went in front of the Moon Dorm Gate when it was time for class shifting. Like what the chairman said, Apollo and Mitsuki were great help to Zero and Yori.

"Ohayou minna!" Aidou's voice was cheerful and broke the fan girls screaming… for a while then every girl was screaming louder. "Glad you're all doing well!" Then Aidou spotted Yori. "Hey Miss Prefect. It's nice to see you're in a good mood today." He said and winked at Yori. Yori just ignored him and sighed.

"Kyaa! Idol-sempai, wink at me too!!" "Me too! Onegai!" The fan girls screamed.

"Hai, hai girls, you all, make my day so beautiful." He winked and smiled. The other Night Class Students silently walked passed the screaming girls and Aidou.

Then when the Night Class students' passed through Mitsuki and Apollo, they glared at the twin and vice versa. Yori saw how Mitsuki glared at the Night Class with disgust and hate. Then when the Night Class went to the school grounds and the fan girls scream subsided and went back to the dorms. Yori went near Zero.

"Looks like they don't like those two either." Zero said. "Hey Yori-san I think—"

"Yori-chan!" Mitsuki said and went near Yori and Zero. "Oh Gomen, did I interrupt you two?" Mitsuki looked at Zero and smiled, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Zero said and scratched his head. "I'll go patrol. Let's meet up later. See you guys." He said and left.

"Looks like Zero don't like me either. He's such a grumpy don't you think Yori-chan…?" Mitsuki said and smiled at Yori.

"No, it's not like that Mitsuki-chan, Zero-kun is just a little hard to befriend with sometimes." Yori said and tried to smile at Mitsuki. 'Who really are you Mitsuki-chan… Apollo-kun?' Yori thought inside her head.

"Hontou ni? Okay. Apollo, let's go to the chairman. He said we need to see him after we send the Night Class to class right?" Mitsuki said and looked at Apollo.

Apollo nodded. "Let's go. See you later."

"Ciao Yori-chan." Mitsuki said and waved at her goodbye.

Yori looked at Mitsuki and Apollo leaving… 'I feel that something is brewing over Cross Academy again.' Yori held Asteria and Stargazer Leto. 'Leto and Asteria feel it too… I wonder if the wheels of fate have started to turn again…' Yori sighed and looked at the twilight of the sky… 'Help me when that happens, Leto… Asteria.'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Woow… so many happenings on one chapter, hehe… oh yeah I'm naming this fan fic love me… but don't forget about me… why? Just read the fan fic and you'll understand.

Yori-chan: I don't smell that bad right Aidou-sempai…? T.T

Aidou-sempai: Not now, but it did really stink Yori-chan. And it was because of Mitsuki-chi! Geez… why did you have to include yourself in this story Mitsuki-chi?

Mitsuki-chi: Hehehe, S-E-C-R-E-T! ^^, Hehehe, n.n Anyway, hope you like this fan fic! ^^, I'm gonna write an OC fan fic with my two OC's please wait for it and read it too! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: I know… this isn't one of Mitsuki-chi's greatest fan fic chappie… but please review!

Mitsuki-chi: HEYY!!! I worked hard for this! Besides, I cut my sleep just to finish this chappie… so that may be why it's a little dry… My family and I are going to our reunion with my cousins and relatives. And it's overnight. So I can't write for 2 days. ^^,

Yori-chan: Okay… okay, we understand Mitsuki-chi. Have a nice reunion! ^^,

Mitsuki-chi: Domo Arigatou! I'll Miss you guys! Anyway! Hope you liked this chappie! ^^, Please review! And See you next time! Okay? Love you guys! ^^, Mata Ashita nee! Bye bye!! Ciao!! (waves) (bow)

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi****'****s Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why does your nose run and your feet smell?**_

_**( **__**Just think about it. ^^, **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	3. L3: Pushing me back out the door…

Mitsuki-chi: Weeh… just got from our outing… so tired… but I'm gonna write, cause I found a next scene in this fan fic! Oh yeah, Happy new year everyone! ^^, Nee Yori-chan, Aidou-sempai… what are your new year's resolution wish?

Yori-chan: To become like Yuuki-chan.

Mitsuki-chi: Hm… I think that's a pretty nice resolution… (Sweat drop) but I don't want Yori-chan to be a second Yuuki. No offense. ^^, What about you Aidou-sempai?

Aidou-sempai: No more fan girls.

Yori-chan: If mine is an almost impossible wish, Aidou-sempai's wish is more impossible.

Mitsuki-chi: That's true!! I agree with Yori-chan… it's IMPOSSIBLE!! Anyway! I'm here for the disclaimer! I don't own Vampire Knight anything about VK. I just own the plot and the OC-s wakarimasu? Yoshi! ON WITH THE STORY!! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, ok? Happy New Year again minna! Enjoy!!

Aidou-sempai: Heeey!!! don't I have a comment back to you too??? . Geez! Enjoy everyone!~

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 3: **_**Pushing me back out the door…**_

Three people went inside the Night Class along with Zero and Yori. When the five people went in the Night Class went quiet and settled down. They stared at the Chairman and the two new students. Zero and Yori stayed near the door, and looked at Chairman.

"Good evening minna! I know it may be a shock to you, but I've already told Kaname-kun about the new students of Cross Academy." Chairman Cross started. "Hm… So let me introduce the new students who will be in the Day Class." Chairman looked at the two and signaled them to introduce themselves.

Apollo looked at the Night Class Students and coldly, "Apollo Sakurai Clair." Then Apollo looked at Mitsuki, he noticed that she wasn't speaking up. "This is my twin sister, Mitsuki Ann Clair."

Mitsuki looked at the Night Class then avoid their gaze, and looked at her brother. "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you, Mitsuki-chan, Apollo-kun… After introducing them, I will also tell you guys that they will also be the new prefects." Chairman said and looked at the Night Class. "Zero-kun and Yori-chan are both responsible students but I think it'll be better if we added two more."

No one from the Night Class replied. Zero and Yori looked at the Night Class; they were still staring at the two students, glaring to be exact. Yori looked at Yuuki, she was looking at the twins too. Then out of nowhere something hit the blackboard. Yori looked at the board then the twins. She was surprised what she saw.

Apollo was holding a knife in his two fingers, Mitsuki was behind him. "Don't worry; we won't do anything that will make you _vampires_… **displeased**." Apollo said and emphasize on his last word. His voice was cold and showed annoyance and hatred. "Please bear in mind that." He threw the knife to the teacher's desk.

"Apollo-kun! Are you alright?!" Chairman Cross said and looked at the twins and the night class students. "I apologize…"

"Oi! Who threw that?" Yagari-sensei said.

Yori was about to go near Mitsuki and Apollo when she was stopped by Zero. "Zero-kun…"

"It'll be better if we are out of this." Zero said and looked at the twins, "Those two are not to be taken lightly…"

Yori looked at Zero and then to the Night Class. She saw Aidou looking at the twin too, with anger. 'Why? I don't understand.' Then she saw Apollo held Mitsuki's hand and walked out of the room. Yori looked at Mitsuki; no emotion could be seen in her face. Mitsuki tried to avoid Yori's gaze.

Yori looked at the Chairman, he signaled Yori and Zero to follow the two. Zero frowned and said, "Let's go."

Yori nodded and bowed at Chairman Cross and the others. She followed Zero and went out of the room. When she closed the door, she heard the words… "Have you gone insane, old man? They are witches…" Yori couldn't hear more than that because the door was shut. Yori looked at the door and then walked behind Zero.

"Zero-kun… you heard it too right?" Yori said. 'Witches…'

"It'll be better for you to keep it to yourself and distance yourself from those two." Zero said coldly.

"But… They looked like… they were really hated. How could I just stand—"

"Not everyone is loved… Creatures like us, are always hated and feared."

Yori sensed Zero's sadness and anger in his voice. "Gomen. I know that, but…" Yori stopped walking.

"You shouldn't stick your nose into some else's problems… It'll be better for you to be ignorant of the things happening here." Zero said and continued walking. "Don't get yourself in a mess you don't know."

Yori was shocked to hear those words, 'Ichiru-kun said the exact same words.' Then he remembered what happened to Ichiru when she asked the Chairman. 'I know Zero-kun is just worried about me… and he doesn't want anyone to die again… everything is peaceful here… but then, Mitsuki-chan and Apollo-kun at that moment…" She remembered what happened. 'They don't seem to like the fact that they are hated…by other people.' She looked at Zero. 'Zero-kun too, he don't like this one bit.'

'To be born different from everyone… For someone like me to be able to understand them may seem impossible… and dangerous but then… is being different a burden to a person?' Yori thought as she looked at the view outside the window. She stared at the sky and the stars. She sighed. 'I don't understand…'

Then Yori felt someone's presence. She took out Asteria and pressed the star, which made it elongated. She hit someone… Then after a while she realize who it was…

"Aidou-sempai?" Yori said and saw him holding Asteria, he was electrified but he ignored the feeling.

"Sorry, did I scared you?" Aidou said. He held Asteria on one hand. He looked at Yori, confusion was written on her face. "Anything wrong?"

Yori pulled back Asteria from Aidou's hand and pressed the star. It returned back to its original form and she placed it back on her thigh. She looked at him, "It's Nothing… Aidou-sempai, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Answer my question first. What's wrong?" Aidou asked again.

"I told you, nothing." Yori sighed and turned around. "I'm going for patrol. Please go back to class Aidou-sempai."

Then Aidou held Yori's hand. "Wait." Yori looked around and stared at Aidou.

"What is it Aidou-sempai?" Yori said and looked at Aidou.

"I'm not going to force you to answer me… but if there was something I could do to help… Open up to me." Aidou said and somehow blushed. He realized that he was still holding Yori's hand, he let go and look away. "Don't take your problems to yourself. I mean… you are Yuuki-sama's best friend and I just want her to be at ease that you are okay."

'Is he… worried about me?' Yori thought as he looked at Aidou's aquamarine eyes. Yori smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?" Aidou said and somehow got irritated. 'She always laughs at me… whenever I say things like this.' Then he looked at how she smiled. 'But… I like how she smiles like this.'

"Nothing. Thank you for caring Aidou-sempai… I'm really okay. Just confused… over something." Yori said and her smile faded. "But don't worry… I can handle myself… Thank you Aidou-sempai." Then she showed another smile at him.

Aidou looked at her intently while she was speaking and then slightly turned pink when she said thank you. "I wasn't worried! I was just... concerned. That's all. Don't think I was caring." Then he realized what he just said. He looked surprised and blushed. 'What the heck did I just say…? She'll hate me for saying that.' He slapped his forehead with his hand.

'Is he… blushing? He must be embarrassed at what he said.' Yori sighed as she said, "I know… Aidou-sempai. I'm just thankful at the same time."

Aidou looked at Yori, "Look… I didn't mean to—"

Yori placed a finger near Aidou's mouth… He stopped talking. He looked at Yori. "I know." Yori smiled. "You should go back to your classroom, Aidou-sempai." Then she pulled away and turned around. She walked away from him. "Oyazumi na sai… Ja nee*"

Aidou look at Yori walking, he touches his lips. Then he slightly turned pink, 'Why am I blushing? And why does my heart beat faster when she is near me? And I get all flustered…? Why do I act like my fans when I'm with her?' He looked at Yori, then he realized. 'So uncool of me… Geez.' He shook his head. Then he remembered her face when she was staring at the view outside the window. 'But at that moment… she was breathtakingly… beautiful.' He sighed and scratched his head. 'What on earth is happening to me?'

He stared at the corridor, Yori left and he sighed. He looked at the window where she was staring before. He saw the two new prefects. They were talking about something. His eyes narrowed. 'Witches… and wizards… Those two…' He looked at the girl, 'So last night… was her doing. She must have put a spell on Yori-chan.' Then he saw the boy, 'He looks like Kiryu… and acts like one too… kuso. He's Disrespectful too.' He saw them look at the window where he was standing. 'They must have noticed me…' He walked away from the window. 'What on earth is the Chairman thinking?'

"Aidou-kun." A voice behind Aidou spoke up.

Aidou was surprised, he looked at the owner of the voice. "Ichijou-san! Geez… you scared me to death! What on earth are doing?"

Ichijou laughed. "You looked so serious, what's wrong?"

He pointed outside the window, "The twins…" Then he looked again. 'They are gone… where did they go?'

"Those two, huh? Everyone was anxious of their presence… Even Kaname and Yuuki-chan were uneasy… I wonder why they went here… Kaname must know why…" Ichijou said as he looked at the window. "But we shouldn't get ourselves in this mess Aidou-kun. Kaname-sama has his plans."

"Is something gonna happen again, Ichijou-san?" Aidou asked, and then he looked at the window again. This time he saw Yori. 'What is she doing there?' She was looking around then Mitsuki went out of her hiding place and went near Yori. Yori smiled at her and the girl hugged her. 'Go away from her Yori-chan… that girl is…' He grabbed the edge of the window.

"Yori-chan seems oblivious of who they really are… I hope she doesn't get intertwined in the threads of what destiny has in stored for those two…" Ichijou looked at Aidou and then the view outside. "Aidou, you liked her don't you?"

"Of course not." Aidou replied fast. "I'm just… concerned about her. I mean she is just a human."

"You may say so, but… when you were with her a moment ago, your actions were different."

"I—"

"Aidou… even though I have an obligation to Yori-chan since I almost killed her, I can't help you in whatever you two are feeling. You know the rules of the vampires… as a noble, we must follow the policies. Remember that Aidou. You may fall in love with her but you must ever put our identity at stake."

"Like I told you, Ichijou-san I don't like her as a lover, she is—"

"If that is what you think Aidou-kun…" Ichijou said smiling as he turned around. "I just hope your vampire pride won't make Yori-chan feel sad and you regretful of it. We should go back to class now; Kaname-kun will get angry again." He looked at Aidou.

Aidou looked outside and his face was with confused. 'My vampire pride…' He looked at Yori. 'Yori-chan… I…' Then he looked at Ichijou. He walked and passed him. 'The rules of the vampires… as a noble we must not get involved around humans.'

Ichijou looked at Aidou, and sighed. He looked outside and saw the new prefect. 'The pride of a vampire… Mitsuki Ann Clair. Destiny seems to always let us meet.' He turned around and went back to the classroom. 'But then…being different is a curse to a person…'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Hmmmm… I wonder what Ichijou-san meant by that? And how does he know me? Who knows? Hehehe, if you guys want to know… read my other fan fic!! Hehe, although it's not released yet.

Ichijou-san: Yeah… please read it when it's released. ^^, (smiles)

Yori-chan: Hey I thought this was Aidou-kun and my fan fic. Why are you two endorsing?

Aidou-sempai: Yeah! . What Yori-chan said.

Ichijou-san: Because… it's a secret! Nee… Mitsuki-chi?

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie!! ^^, please review!

Ichijou-san: Ja nee minna!~ Mata Ashita nee!! Bye bye! (waves)

Yori-chan and Aidou-sempai: Oh well tune in next time! (bow)

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi's notie…

*Oyazumi na sai… Ja nee* - Goodnight, bye for now

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi****'****s Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why are a wise man and a wise guy opposites?**_

_**( **__**Just think about it. ^^, **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	4. L4: Thought it would be for real…

Mitsuki-chi: Hey! Hey! I'm here again with a new chappie, oh yeah… before I say anything else and forget this… I'd like to thank _**Katie-Luvs-Mcr**_ for a scene on this chappie! Katie-chan! Hey! You reading? This is her idea! Thanks Katie! Ok! Oh yeah… and this is also for _**Chris Lafey**_! Hey I added your name here… ^^, So… Hm… Back to school again. (Sigh)

Yori-chan: It's school time again?

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, I'll miss vacation again… (Sigh) so I'm sorry if I can't update fast. Gomen.

Aidou-sempai: Don't worry, Mitsuki-chi we understand, nee minna!~ (winks)

Mitsuki-chi: Aidou-sempai!!! (Sob) I never expected you to be so caring!!~ I'm so glad I really paired you with Yori-chan!!! .

Aidou-sempai: What!! Wait a minute! You were thinking of pairing Yori-chan, with some other guy????!

Mitsuki-chi: No I didn't!! . (Glances away and whistle) =3

Yori-chan: Hmmm…. T.T don't mind those two. We hope you enjoy, this chapter!

Mitsuki-chi: Hai!!! Please enjoy and review minna!!~

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 4: Thought it would be for real**_**…**_

Yori was walking on the corridor that day; she was going to go to the library and research about… 'Witches.' Yori thought in her head. Then she went inside the library. She went to the mystery and fictional section.

Yori saw a book on one of the shelf and took it out. She flipped the pages of the book. She saw what she was looking for, she silently read it.

It has been a few weeks after the incident between the Night Class and the twins, Mitsuki and Apollo. And in those weeks, she has been looking for information about witches, wizards, and other magical beings and their relations to vampires and humans. So far, results were all the same… and some vary on some slight differences on traditions and cultures.

In fact, Yori somehow guessed that like vampires, witches and magical beings' powers are hereditary; From generation to generation it is passed by. Some say that only a few of the descendants of the ancestor witches could live and attain magical powers.

Like what she was reading now, it said that 'Inherited powers may be a simple genetic trait -- or appear apparently at random in lines that have the blood.'

Yori thought of the line in her head, 'random in the lines that have the blood.' Then she continued reading the anecdote. 'Although the art of magic can be learned by studying books about them, one without the right, cannot use magic.' She thought, 'right? So… without the line of blood of a magical being you cannot use magic.'

Then a thought hit Yori, 'blood… the similarities of magical beings to vampires is in their blood.' Yori closed the book. 'I wonder if it means anything to the current situation between them…?' Yori sighed. Then she looked at her watch, lunch time is almost over and she needs to go back to her room before class starts. She retuned the book in the shelf and was about to go out of the library when…

"Wakaba-san, I didn't know you were here.' A voice behind her said.

Yori turned around and was surprised to know who it was, "Leif-kun, you scared me."

"Sorry to scare you, I was just looking for a nice book to read. And please just call me Chris, Wakaba-san." Chris said to him. *(f.y.i. Chris Leif is the person who helped Yori become a prefect and confessed to her while dancing on Halloween Party.)

"Is that so…?" Yori said and wondered if he saw her reading a book in the mystery/ fictional section. "Well I better be going now, I have to get to class." She was about to go when he said.

"I'll come with you; I was gonna go back too…" He said and smiled.

Yori nodded and thought for a while that he was eyeing on her. They were walking back to class when she saw a flock of girls screaming. She went near them and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Wakaba-san, luckily you are here." A girl said.

"You see something strange has happened, when we passed by the girls' locker in the gym. We saw a hooded figure and since it was dark we couldn't see who it was." Another girl said.

"And we were about to tell sensei about it, but he wasn't in class yet." The other girls whined. "It might be a trespasser or pervert."

Yori listened to their story.

"It might just be your hallucination, besides someone might have tried to play a prank on you girls." Chris said to the girls.

"Are you saying it was just our imagination?!" The girls said.

"Fine, I'll go check it out. Please tell sensei I had some errands to do." Yori said to them and the girls nodded. She was about to turn and walk when Chris held her arm.

"I think it's proper that a guy should check it out." Chris said.

"No, it's a prefect's duty. Besides, sensei will scold you… and you would miss the lesson." Yori said to him. 'It's better for him not to get into this mess, it might be one of the night class student's pranks or a presence of level E's or even… no, Mitsuki nor Apollo won't do anything like that.' Yori thought as she pulled her and slightly smiled at Chris and the girls. "I'll be fine by myself." She said and walked toward the girls' locker in the gym.

When Yori was in the gym, she went to the girls' locker and opened the door. She didn't dare to open the lights since it will taunt the trespasser to escape or attack her. So she silently walked to the locker and sensed her dimmed surroundings. Then he heard a noise somewhere, she was about to grab Asteria when… an arm grabbed her body and covered her mouth.

Yori struggled to fight off the intruder but he was strong and so she thought of stomping his feet. She strongly stomp her right foot on the intruder's right foot. _Thump_. She heard the intruder say ouch, it was a guy's voice. She went away from his grasps and took out Asteria and pressed the star button. Asteria elongated and she pointed Asteria in the intruder's body. She eyed him and the intruder raised his hands over his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Yori asked the intruder.

"It's me… Yori-chan." The intruder said and didn't move.

Then Yori noticed the voice now, and somehow glimpse the person's face. "Aidou-sempai?"

"Yeah, it's me." Aidou said and sighed. "Could you turn away your weapon? It's pretty electrifying you know." He added and pointed his fingers on Asteria.

Yori slowly turn Asteria away from Aidou… a little. "What are you doing here, Aidou-sempai?"

Aidou scratched his head, as if trying to think of an excuse.

"Surely it wouldn't be to peek on Day Class girls…?" Yori glared at him. "I'll report this to the Chairman and Kaname-sempai…" She pressed the star on Asteria and it shortened, and returned it back to her case. Then she turned around and was about to go the door when... Aidou grabbed her hand.

"I can explain, look I wasn't here to peek… I'm not a pervert you know!" Aidou said and slightly turned pink. Yori wasn't sure of Aidou blushing since it was a little dim.

Yori looked at him eye to eye, and sighed. 'Okay I would listen to his reasons.' Yori thought and said, "Then why were you here, Aidou-sempai?"

Aidou sighed, "Well… I was searching for—" Aidou's words were cut by noise outside the room. Instinctively he grabbed Yori's hand and pulled her closer to him and hid on one of the lockers*.

"Aidou-sempai, what are you—" Yori said but Aidou cover her mouth with his hand, while his other hand were wrapped around her body.

Yori blushed at the thought of being near a guy's body—but it wasn't just a guy's body, it was Hanabusa Aidou's body. She tried to shake the thought of being near to him. She held his hand which covered her mouth. She looked at him and Aidou was sensing what was happening outside. Then Yori listened too.

It was obviously a girl's voice and she flicked the lights of the room. She went inside the room and looked around. Then she spoke, "As you girls could see, there isn't a person in here."

Yori knew the owner of the voice it was, 'Mitsuki.' She was about to go out when Aidou silently signaled her to stay put and to be quiet. She was about to disobey him when Aidou hugged her closer to stop her from moving.

Yori blushed again, but this time she was redder. Yori's hand was on Aidou's chest and his hands were wrapped around her. Yori closed her eyes to make the feeling go away. But her heart beats faster and louder, she hoped Aidou didn't hear that.

"Geez… You girls must have been imagining things. There isn't anyone here. And don't tell me you girls saw a ghost." Mitsuki said and glared at the terrified girls.

"Mitsuki-chan, please don't scare us like that! What if there is really a ghost here?" the girls replied to Mitsuki's comment.

"Oh please! Like that could happen! You girls obviously are watching too many horror movies!" Mitsuki said and put a hand on her waist. "C'mon on now, class is almost starting. Let's go now." Mitsuki said and shooed the girls away.

"Hai." The girls obediently followed and walked out of the room.

Mitsuki become aware of a scent and looked around, she spotted the lockers. She glared at the lockers and went near them.

'Kuso. That girl has a sixth sense, does she know where we are.' Aiodu cused on his head.

Mitsuki was gonna open the lockers when… "Mitsuki-chan?" A girl peeked on the door of the room. "What are you doing? Class is gonna start now."

Mitsuki smiled, "Yeah." Then she glanced at the lockers again. 'My imagination maybe.' She thought and walked out of the room. She closed the door and left.

For a few moments, Aidou tried to perceive if someone will come again. "I guess they're gone…" Aidou said and looked at Yori. Then he realized he was holding her. He blushed and tried to pull away when. Thud. "Ouch." Was all he could say and "Kuso, that hurts." Then he held his head which bumped on the locker's wall.

"You okay, Aidou-sempai?" Yori asked. She raised her hands on his head and tried to touch it. "Does it hurt so much? There's no blood though. I think you're okay."

Aidou stared at Yori, 'She's more beautiful up close.' He blushed and the he shook his head to get rid of the thought. "I'm fine." He said and acted cool.

"You sure?" She said and looked at his face. She saw his aquamarine eyes and remembered the time when they first met. She was staring at them before too, she blushed and looked away. "It may have complications later on. I'm just worried."

"I'm fine… really." Aidou said and looked away from Yori too. He was still blushing when he said, "Vampires don't die easily."

Yori smiled and laughed, "Yeah… I forgot." Then she looked at him. And he looked at her. They both blushed. "I guess we should get out of here now." Yori said as she noticed their awkward position in the small locker.

Aidou noticed their gauche location too, he pushed the locker door when… clunk. The door won't budge. "Damn. Kuso cho." Aidou cursed. 'It's locked from the outside.'

"What's wrong?" Yori asked and looked at Aidou. She realized their situation when she saw his face. "Don't tell me were locked…? Aidou-sempai?"

Aidou looked at Yori and sighed. "Unfortunately… yes, we are."

"No, we can't I mean, I still have class!" Yori said calmly but her voice was a little higher. "Can't you make a way for us to escape? Like use your powers?" Yori said and looked in his eyes.

"I could." Aidou said. "I could freeze the lock and kick the door open."

"But wouldn't that break the locker door…?" Yori said as she thought of his idea.

… Silence…

Aidou thought of what Yori assumed and said, "You're right."

Yori helplessly looked at Aidou and sighed, "We're trapped here until someone finds us."

… Silence again…

"It isn't all that bad right?" Aidou said and tried to lighten Yori's mood.

"Being smothered isn't such a bad idea." Yori replied.

Aidou smiled, "It isn't that bad. I mean, being in a small space with you and me—Uh oh…" A thought hit Aidou.

"uh oh? That sounded bad…" Yori said and looked at Aidou. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't drunk my blood tablet yet."

"Are you Serious?"

"I'm dead serious. This is bad." He said and shook his head. "Okay I'll go with my plan; We'll bust this locker door."

"You can't do that, you'll destroy School Property!" Yori said and tried to stop Aidou. "Chairman Cross will get angry!"

"Then what do you suppose you wanna do to get out of here?" Aidou said and was somehow frustrated. "I could get tempted to drink your blood you know, I am a vampire—"

"So? Surely it wouldn't be that bad if you drink my blood, but it would be worse if we get caught for cutting class and not attending it with the fact of destroying school property too." Yori said.

"Geez… You're scared of getting caught more than being bitten by me?" Aidou unbelievably said.

"Yeah, I am an ace student you know. So I don't know what my parents would say if they knew I cut my class. Besides, I know I won't turn to a vampire if you drank my blood, so it isn't that terrible."

"Terrible? It is awful, believe me."

"How awful?"

"Don't ask me… it takes a lot of control not to think about that. And don't say that you're willing to give your blood. Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama will not just punish me but sentenced me to death." He gulped at the thought of the fury of the purebloods.

"They won't know, right?" Yori said while looking at Aidou innocently.

Aidou sighed, 'If I didn't know her before and as Yuuki-sama's best friend, I would think she is trying to tempt me. But no, that is out of the question. Even if they won't know now, they will. And I'll be hanged.'

"Aidou-sempai?"

"Don't rush me… I'm thinking." Aidou said and put a finger on her small mouth. He looked at her eye to eye. Then sighed and closed his eyes. "That's out of the question; I have a pride as a vampire you know." 'Damn… wrong answer.'

"Pride of a vampire… Meaning?" She said and looked at him seriously. Aidou scratched his head and Yori took it as a way of not answering her question, "Fine, I guess I know what the pride of the vampires is."

"You do?" Aidou said shockingly.

"Yeah, you won't drink my blood because it doesn't suit your taste right?"

"No. That's not what I meant by vampire pride, I mean…" Aidou tried to think of words to explain to Yori what he meant. 'Geez… I didn't mean to offend her like that, I mean I just really don't wanna drink her blood… because…' Pain surge in his heart as he saw Yori's hurt face.

"I understand, Let's just get out of here…" Yori said coldly.

"Look Yori-chan, I could explain. I didn't mean to offend you—"

"Please." Yori said and glared at him.

Aidou sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just get out of here, please… Aidou-sempai." Yori looked away and her voice was still cold.

Then… the door opened. Yori and Aidou were shocked.

It was Mitsuki who opened the door. Yori took the opportunity and went out of the locker and sadly dashed out of the room. She didn't look nor spoke a word to Mitsuki and Apollo who was at the door.

Aidou was about to follow her when she felt Mitsuki glared at him and Apollo stood at the door, not letting him through. He looked at the two.

Mitsuki shook her head and said, "We won't tell anyone about this since Yori-chan looked devastated with your presence while in there." She said and looked at the locker where they hid. "But next time, I won't let you pass."

"Whatever." Aidou said and glared at her and walked out when Apollo didn't let him pass. He glared at him. "Let me through."

"And next time you hurt Yori-chan's feelings, I won't hesitate to do something ghastly to you." Mitsuki said and looked at Aidou. She signaled Apollo to let him pass.

Apollo stood aside and let him pass; Aidou looked at Apollo and walked out of the room.

"Vampires… heartless creatures." Aidou heard Mitsuki whispered that phrase as he left.

'If we are heartless creatures why did my heart hurt when I saw Yori upset….?' Aidou thought as he went back to the Moon Dorm. He remembered what Ichijou said before, _'I just hope your vampire pride won't make Yori-chan feel sad and you regretful of it.'_ He sighed and tucked his hand on his pocket. 'Regret huh?' Aidou remembered Yori's face. 'Kuso… what the hell is wrong with me…?'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Aw… that was a nice romantic scene although it ended with a little drama. Hmm… I mean why does pride have to always stand in the way? Geeezzz! . (sigh) (realize…ouch) hehe, (straight hit) hmmm… ok I'm guilty… I may be prideful though, but… I feel so sorry for Yori-chan. . Aaargh!! (Looks for Aidou-sempai)

Aidou-sempai: Yipes! (scared) (nervous) I said I was sorry.

Apollo-kun: Should I kill him…? T.T

Mitsuki-chi: No, not now… Yori-chan will get angry at me… maybe later.

Aidou-sempai: ( hides behind Yori-chan) Gomen! Gomen! A scorned woman in fury is dangerous so please don't do this to girls, guys… believe me.

Yori-chan: Hmm… Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. T.T Mitsuki-chi, you could kill Aidou-sempai when no one is watching… This is a graded T fanfic… so no killings. Except maybe level E-s.

Mitsuki-chi: Hontou ni? Okay! You heard her, Apollo!! (Apollo-kun runs after Aidou-sempai.) (smiles at the readers) So there! Hope you guys liked my chappie!! ^^, Ahmm… Domo Arigatou minna for reading my fan fic!! Ureshii! And Please review!!! And oh yeah... i'll be uploading next week or this week... still brain storming on the next chappie... . (sigh) Anyway! ON with the show! Kill him Apollo!! ^^,

Aidou-sempai: Onegai!! (runs away from Apollo-kun.) Help meee!!

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi's notie…

*if you are asking what's the shape of the locker? Well it's rectangular and it could fit a human (and vampire) inside. ^^, wakarimasu? Yoshi!

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi****'****s Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why is it called a TV "set" when you only get one?**_

_**( **__**Just think about it. ^^, **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	5. L5: This time love me

Mitsuki-chi: Hey minna!~ whew! So tired from school… grrr… my professors are trying to kill us… really. T.T geez… (sigh) anyway! I'd like to thank _**Katie-Luvs-Mcr**_ again for giving me another idea for this fan fic! Hey Katie-chan! I hoped you like the last chappie! LOL XD the **Stuck** in _**Locker thingy**_? Yeah that was her idea! We're glad you liked it minna!~ ureshii!! ^^,

Yori-chan: Mitsuki-chi, Will I forgive Aidou-sempai for hurting me because of his pride?

Aidou-sempai: Yori-chan! Please forgive me! . (sobs)

Mitsuki-chi: Weelll… the readers say they hate Aidou-sempai because of what he did! And they want me to kick him out of this fan fic. =3

Aidou-sempai: What!?! (surprised) O.O

Mitsuki-chi: haha, Lol XD just kidding Aidou-sempai, you looked like you would have a heart attack! Haha! **Well, that****'****s what you get when you let your pride take… control-ohh!** (Saying it in a singing voice with the tune of _that__'__s what you get_ by paramore.) ^^, hehe, okay I'll stop singing and stick to writing. (looks outside—it's cloudy.) Before it rains!

Yori-chan: And please remember Mitsuki-chi doesn't own vampire knight, Hino Matsuri-sama does.

Mitsuki-chi: Hai! Hope you guys enjoy this chappie! And please review! Ahem… or else Aidou will be kicked out by Apollo-kun! Yey! (Happy dances) (Looks at Apollo who is beside me) (Grins) Get ready ok?! (Apollo looks at Aidou)

Aidou-sempai: NO!!! PLEASE REVIEEEEWW!! (Screams) (runs away)

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 5: This Time Love me**_** …**_

Yori was still sitting on her chair even though the bell rang. Classes were over but then she has to stay behind and take supplementary classes. She missed English class this day because of… 'that incident.' Yori thought in her head.

"Nee Yori-chan." Mitsuki called her.

Yori looked at Mitsuki. "What is it?"

"Are you gonna stay for supplementary classes?" Mitsuki asked Yori.

Yori nodded. "Yes, I'll be staying in class. Sorry, I guess I won't be able to help you guys in prefect duties."

Mitsuki smiled and said, "That's okay, we'll be able to take charge of those fan girls. Just leave it to us okay, nee Apollo?" Apollo looked at her and nodded. "See, rest assure those girls will be safe!" Mitsuki said cheerfully.

"Safe from what?" A voice said.

Mitsuki, Apollo and Yori looked at the owner of the voice. It was Chris Leif. 'Was he always listening to our conversation?' Yori thought in her head.

"Okay Apollo, Let's do our prefect duties now." Mitsuki said and stood up. Apollo followed her and walked to the door. "See you later Yori-chan!" Mitsuki said before they left.

Yori smiled at Mitsuki as a reply to what she said, and then Yori looked at Chris who was still standing in front of her. He was still looking at the door which Mitsuki and Apollo went through then he looked at Yori.

"I don't like those two… the Clair twins. I suggest you don't close to them." Chris told her.

"I don't see the point why I should follow your suggestion Leif-san. Mitsuki and Apollo are nice people." Yori replied.

"I told you, Wakaba-san call me Chris. It makes me feel estranged to you." Chris said and smiled at Yori.

Yori didn't like the way their conversation was heading, "I'll be going now, I have to take supplementary classes." She said while she gets her bag and stand up. "See you tomorrow, Leif-san."

Yori was at the door when he spoke up, "I don't also see the point of you… being a prefect. An ace student like you should just focus on your studies… I wonder what your father would say if he found out about your situation... With you being a prefect and all your secrecies."

Yori was surprised at what Chris said and she looked at him, "What did you say?"

Chris smiled mischievously, "I said you good luck on your supplementary classes."

"Not that. That isn't what you said before," Yori said as she looked at his face. 'Does he know… my secrets…? No, the bigger question is… How did he know about my situation with my father…? Does he know my father…?'

Chris walked towards her. "You are mistaken, Wakaba-san. I think you're just tired from prefect duties. You should try to take care of yourself. Well then I'll be going now." Then he whispered something on her ear then he opened the door and left.

Yori was shocked to hear what he whispered, 'I know… everything and I won't tell your father… for now.' When Yori realized what he had said and went out of the room… he was already gone. Yori sighed, 'This isn't my day… one problem after another.' Then she put her arms around her, 'He said he won't tell anyone yet… but I'm not sure when he'll tell it. Plus, I'm sure he knows my father but how…? How does he know… everything? I'm pretty sure his memories were erased, how could he have… regained them?'

Yori leaned on the door of their classroom, 'Should I tell anyone of this… no, if I told anyone about this. He may tell what he know and… tell my father. No… I can't let that happen, I can't let my parents know especially my father.' Yori closed her eyes, 'I'll try to solve this problem on my own.'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Meanwhile in the Moon Dorm Gates, screams could be heard. The gates opened and the Night Class Students walked through the screaming girls.

"Idol-sempai! Idol-sempai!" Fan girls greeted Aidou and screamed to get his attention.

Unfortunately, Aidou wasn't feeling himself today. After the locker incident with Yori, he didn't feel good and cool. He looked around to see her, but then as if lady luck isn't on his side… she wasn't there. He looked at Zero who was standing next to some fan girls, and they were scared of Zero's serious presence. He walked near to where Zero was standing.

"Idol-sempai!" The girls screamed as he was approaching.

Aidou smiled at the girls, "Hey minna!~ You all look so beautiful today!" Then he looked at Zero, "I don't see your partner."

Zero looked at him, "It's none of your business."

"Okay, sheesh…" Aidou replied while walked away. He saw the twins as he was walking; the girl was glaring at him while the boy was simply looking at him.

Aidou went pass the twins silently without smiling. As he was walking amongst the Night Class students, he heard the fan girls say "I wonder why Aidou-sempai isn't himself?" or "Aidou-sempai looked so down today."

"Hanabusa, anything wrong?" Kain asked his cousin as they were walking.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking over something." Aidou said to his cousin.

"That's new. Since when did Hanabusa Aidou think over something?" Ruka insulted Aidou.

'Ever since I felt this feeling…' Aidou sighed. "Shut up Ruka."

"Hmp." Ruka replied and snubbed Aidou.

Aidou looked at Ichijou—beside Kaname and Yuuki—and thought of what he said, _'__I just hope your vampire pride won__'__t make Yori-chan feel sad and you regretful of it.__'_

Aidou cursed in his mind, 'Kuso cho… What's wrong with me…' He remembered Yori's sad face. 'Why am I so affected by that girl? She's just a human and I am a vampire. I can't feel 'that' for her! I can't be…'Aidou run his fingers over his hair. He was frustrated. 'I've got to talk to Yori and apologize. Yeah, I'm just guilty about what happened earlier… nothing else.' He breathed deeply and looked at the sky. 'I'll apologize to her when I see her...'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

It has been a week and he still hasn't seen her and he had a feeling that she was avoiding him.

'Why is she avoiding me?' Aidou thought in his head as he was clothing himself with his uniform. 'I mean did she get so upset over the little argument we had?' Aidou sighed as he fixed his tie. 'And I never expected her to get so angry at me and she didn't even consider my feelings.' "Kuso." He cursed because he couldn't fix his tie. Then he brushed a hand to his hair.

Kain knocked on Aidou's door and saw how his cousin was losing himself, "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Aidou pouted and grumpily said, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you in a deep thought and cursed." Kain replied.

"I didn't know you liked to peep."

"I wouldn't call it peeping since you're a guy and my cousin."

"Whatever."

Kain sighed as he looked as his cousin, "You look bad Hanabusa, and it's been a week since you started to act like that. Mind telling me what your problem is?"

"Nothing that matters to you." Aidou avoided his cousin's question.

"I get it." Kain sighed again. "Just tell me when you're ready. I was just hoping I could help you." Kain turned around. "Hurry up and go down okay?" And then he left.

Aidou looked at where his cousin left him, 'I'm pathetic… Why am I acting like this…? Why am I getting involved to that girl…?'

Aidou shook his head and finished getting ready for class. He went down after fixing himself. The other Night Class Students were there. He went down to the living room of the dorm.

Yuuki was sitting on a chair beside Kaname while Ruka was besides Kain standing. Rima and Shiki were eating pocky as usual and Seiren was quiet as usual.

"Where is Ichijou-san?" Aidou asked.

"He went somewhere." Senri replied.

"Somewhere?" Aidou asked again.

"Yeah, he said he'd be gone for some time." Rima answered back.

"Ichijou has gone to a place he wished to visit Aidou, I was informed of his absence. Is there something you wished to tell him?" Kaname explained to Aidou.

Aidou shook his head, "Nothing. I was just asking Kaname-sama." Aiodu smiled wryly at the pureblood and he replied his smile.

"Nee Kaname-sama, Can I go to the Sun Dorm for just a while? Please?" Yuuki said and changed the topic.

"You can Yuuki, but can I ask why?" Kaname looked at Yuuki.

"Because, I haven't seen Yori for a while now and it's bothering me if there is something wrong with her." Yuuki replied. "So? Will you allow me?"

'Yori?' Aidou thought as he looked at Yuuki.

"Of course. Just be back before class is over." Kaname smiled at her.

"Really?" Yuuki smiled at Kaname. "Then I'll be going." Yuuki hugged Kaname and then stood up. "I won't be long."

Yuuki went out through the door and Aidou stared at where she left.

'I wonder if she is…'

"Aidou." Kaname said.

"Hai, Kaname-sama?" Aidou fixed his posture and looked at Kaname.

"Follow Yuuki and make sure nothing bad happens to her." Kaname ordered.

"Hai, of course Kaname-sama." Aidou followed Kaname's orders and left the dorm. He went to follow the direction where Yuuki went. 'It's not like I'm going to see her… I'm just going to follow Yuuki-sama and take a peek of Yori. Yeah… and maybe apologize too.'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

'Knock… knock…' Yori heard a tapping coming from her door. She opened the door to see who it was.

"Good evening Yori-chan, I knew you'd be here." Yuuki happily greeted.

"Yuuki-chan?" Yori was surprised for her sudden visit. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Yori-chan." Yuuki smiled.

Yori was about to reply when she saw the day class girls flocking to get a glimpse of Yuuki. She opened the space of her door, "Come in Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded and went inside the room. Yori closed the door.

Yuuki sat on her bed before. "Woow. I missed this bed and this room."

"Yeah, but I'm sure your room in the Moon Dorm is better than this." Yori smiled at Yuuki. She was happy to see her best friend again. She was busy studying and coping up with lessons she didn't understand for the whole week. She missed doing her prefect duties and seeing the night class students especially Yuuki. 'I'm glad she's still cheerful as ever.'

"Of course, I'm always cheerful and I'm glad you're okay too Yori." Yuuki said smiling.

Yori wasn't surprised Yuuki said that. She was a vampire now and vampires could read thoughts. "Did you think I was sick?"

"Yeah, I did. Thank goodness you weren't. So where were you last week? I didn't see you doing prefect duties and patrolling."

"I told the chairman of my temporary leave as a prefect. He said it was okay. I was busy studying since I missed class and slept in too." Yori said and smiled. But Yori had another reason why she skipped prefect duties… him. She was not emotionally prepared to face him and talk to him especially about that incident. She tried to shake the thoughts and looked at Yuuki.

"I see, it's a little troublesome to be a prefect right? And to think you're an ace student too."

"I'm fine doing prefect duties, it's just I need to maintain my grades. I'll be doing prefect duties next week. So you don't need to worry, Yuuki." Yori smiled to make Yuuki feel at ease that she was really okay.

"Honto? I'm glad. You should really take some breaks from prefect duties; I'm worried you might get sick."

"Don't worry I'm taking care of myself. Besides I'm not pushing myself too far."

"Okay. Anyway I should be going now, I hate going to class but I have to." Yuuki scratched her head as she stood up. Then Yuuki saw something on Yori's table. It was an ice iris and vase. "Did you buy that?" Yuuki pointed at the vase and iris.

Yori looked where Yuuki pointed and smiled wryly, "Yeah. Why?" She lied.

"Nothing, I was thinking maybe someone gave it to you as a gift or something." Yuuki smiled and shook a thought on her head. 'Ice…? It couldn't be… Aidou-sempai? But why would he give her something like that? No, why would someone give her a gift like that… I mean it's not like its real ice…'

Yori sadly looked at the flower and vase then looked at Yuuki, "Oh yeah I have something to give you Yuuki." Yori smiled and stood to the drawer. "Here. I hope you'll like it." She handed Yuuki a clip.

"woow, kirei… a red butterfly clip. Thanks Yori-chan. Wait It's not my birthday, why are you giving me a present…?" Yuuki looked at Yori confused.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you that. I saw it in a shop when Zero-kun, Apollo-kun and Mitsuki-chan went to town." Yori smiled. "Zero said it would suit some girl he know and liked it. I knew he meant you so I bought it."

"Really?" Yuuki looked at the clip and smiled. "Thanks Yori-chan, and tell Zero-kun I liked it."

"Okay I will." Yori said and smiled.

After that Yuuki left and Yori was left alone in her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the flower. But then she heard a knock coming from her window. Yori was surprised and went to look at the window. She opened it and looked but there was no one there…then she noticed something. She picked it up and looked at it.

It was a snow flake clip. Yori looked at it; _it could only be from that person_. She sighed and looked outside.

'Why didn't he give this to me personally? He always gives me presents secretly…' Yori thought as she went to her table and placed the clip there. She put it near the vase and stared at it. 'it makes me feel like he…'

_Thud._ She heard something behind her. She turned around was surprised to see him… 'Aidou-sempai…' Yori thought as she looked at him and his deep aquamarine eyes.

"Aidou-sempai…" Yori looked at Aidou. "What are you doing here?"

Aidou looked Yori, it had been a week since he saw her and he noticed… 'She looks more beautiful.' He shook the thought. "I came to ask you why you always avoid me."

Yori looked at Aidou's blue eyes. 'He looked troubled… is it because of me?' "I'm not avoiding you."

Aidou took a step forward. "Of course you were."

"Why should I avoid you?" Yori stare at him. 'Are you guilty for what you said…?'

"It's because… because… of what I said. Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it that way. I… You…" Aidou sighed. "I didn't want to upset you by what I said."

"I wasn't… upset." Yori glance away. 'I wasn't upset… I was just… hurt.' "You don't need to say sorry. I'm the one who should say sorry for misinterpreting your words. Sorry."

Aidou looked at Yori, he clenched his fist. "Look about what I said about the pride of a vampire… it's…"

"I understand, you don't need to tell me what it means…" Yori said and turned around and get the presents he gave her. "Here… you don't need to give these to me." She gives the presents back to him.

Aidou looked at Yori, "It's yours. I gave them to you already."

"You don't need to involve yourself with me… Aidou-sempai."

'You don't need to involve yourself with me…' Aidou thought of what she said. It stung his heart and made him feel sad. 'The pride of the vampire… So you do know Yori what it means.'

"Please take them back… and leave. I'm not upset at you Aidou-sempai and I wasn't avoiding you either... I was just taking extra lessons. Please don't worry about me... It'll be bad for your reputation if everyone thinks you're troubled over something." Yori shoved the presents to Aidou and smiled. 'That's right Yori… it'll be better to push him away and slowly forget about the undeveloped feelings you feel for him. You have to remember that you two are different beings… he's a vampire and you are just a human.'

Aidou looked at Yori, 'Are you trying to push me away?' Then he felt a pain in his heart. Seeing her like this and trying to push him away made his heart feel bad. He was irritated at himself… 'Shouldn't I be happy that she understands me? Then why… why?' He touched her hands. 'It's cold… and trembling' He looked at Yori.

Yori looked away from his gaze. 'I can't stare at his eyes directly.'

"Ok… I'll leave but you should keep these. I don't have use of them anyway. It'll be better if you have them." Aidou said.

"No I insist. You should take it back…please." Yori said and left the presents to his hand. 'They'll only make me think about you… Hanabusa.' She took her hand away from him and walked away when…

Aidou grabbed her hand, "Ok. I'll take them back but on one condition."

"Condition?" Yori looked at him.

"Have a date with me…"

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: _**Hmmm… Oh em gee…! A date? I wonder what will happen on their date? And why did Aidou want to have a date with Yori-chan? I wonder if Aidou… hehe, anyway! Please review and tell me what you guys think!! Domo Arigatou minna!!~**_

~ Ehehe, n.n anyway! Hope you liked this chappie! Hmmm… (sigh) Sorry if I can't update soon. School work and all, but I'll try my best to upload sooner. Okay? Hehe. Oh yeah. Hmmm… Vampire Knight Guilty is already complete and well I guess it's finished too… It was a sudden ending believe me… I don't like the ending too much… hope there's more!! I want more! I want more!!! I'm sure you guys like a sequel too… (sigh) T.T Anyway… everybody's left already since they went after Aidou-sempai who was… ahem… supposed to be kicked out! LOL XD and so I'm all alone here tonikaku…. I hope you guys like this chappie and please review! Ok? ^^, Thanks everyone for your support and hope you'll continue reading my fan fic!! Yey!!(happy dances) And I love those guys who always review me! Mata Ashita nee minna!!! Ja nee!!! ^^,

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi****'****s Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Is there another word for synonym?**_

_**( **__**Just think about it. ^^, **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	6. L6: Forget about the signs …

Mitsuki-chi: Hmmm… (sigh) I watched episode 13 of Vampire Knight Guilty and I was sad since it was different from what I imagined. I didn't want Yuuki-chan and Kaname-sempai to leave Cross Academy along with Aidou-sempai, Ruka-san and Kain-sempai… Then Ichijou was missing and Rima-chan & Senri-kun were looking for him… Then Yuuki-chan didn't even said goodbye to Yori-chan… (sob.) I can't believe VK is already completed!! WAAAH!!! (cries)

Yori-chan: There… there… Mitsuki-chan, don't cry.

Aidou-sempai: Yeah, what do you know? There might be a sequel.

Mitsuki-chi: (wipes tears…) Honto ni? . (pouts)

Ichijou-san: Hai, so please don't cry and continue writing Mitsuki-chi. (smiles)

Mitsuki-chi: (looks at Ichijou-san) Takuma-sempai… (looks with puppy dog eyes) Arigatou!!!! . (hugs Ichijou-san) (Ichijou-san pats Mitsuki-chi on the head)

Aidou-sempai: She somehow resembles a dog…T.T Anyway, please remember that Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knights.

Mitsuki-chi: And I will never will because if I did own Vampire Knights then it'll be a different story with a different ending. (still hugging Ichijou-san) ^^,

Ichijou-san: Hai! So please review minna!!~ Hope you'll like this chapter Mitsuki-chi made. ENJOY!~ (smiles)

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 6: Forget about the signs **_**…**_

Yori sighed as she was walking to the school gate… it was Saturday and she was going to town to have—a date.

Yori thought about what Aidou said the night before…

"_Have a date with me…" Aidou said. His face was serious as he looked at her._

"_Date? Why?" Yori asked and she tried her best not to look that surprised. 'Why would he want to have a date with me…?'_

"_I want to know if you have really forgiven me." Aidou said and lied. 'You know that's not the real reason… baka. Isn't the real reason… because you want to be with her.' A part of him said._

"_I have forgiven you. You don't need to ask me out."_

"_I insist. At least it would be a compromise between us… like friends." He gulped at the word 'friends'._

"_Friends…?"_

'_You really are pathetic. Friends? Like she would believe you… plus it's a lame idea.' Aidou thought._

"_Okay." Yori agreed._

"_Okay…?" Aidou couldn't believe what he heard. 'She said yes.' "Okay then I'll meet you up on the school gate on Saturday at 10 am. Ok?" Aidou added. Then he turned around and went to the window. Before he went down from her window he said, "Goodnight Yori. I'll see you on Saturday."_

_Yori nodded and replied, "Goodnight… Aidou-sempai."_

_Then he jumped and left through the window. She went to the window and saw how he left. She looked at him. Then when she felt the cold breeze, she closed the window._

_Yori went to lie on her bed but then sleep didn't come to her quickly. She looked at her hands… 'They were cold… his hands but they were bigger than mine.' She sighed. 'Why did I say yes anyway…? I wonder why…'_

Yori looked at the gate, Aidou was already there…standing. She went near to him and said, "Have you been waiting for too long?"

Aidou looked at Yori and smiled, "No. I just got here a while ago. Are you ready?"

Yori nodded and asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Just follow me." Aidou said and grabbed one of her hand. Then he started walking/

Yori was surprised and then followed Aidou. She looked at his back, 'I wonder what you are thinking about… Aidou-sempai.'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Yori and Aidou went to a small café shop when they got to town.

"So what'll be sir?" The waitress said with a grin to Aidou.

"I'll have a slice of blueberry cake with coffee." Aidou replied to the waitress then looked at Yori, "What about you Yori-chan?"

Yori looked at the menu. "Um… I'll have a slice of apple pie and iced tea." She said to the waitress.

"Okay ma'am, so sir would you like your coffee to be black or mild?" The waitress asked Aidou again.

"I think I'll have it mild." Aidou replied.

"Would you want to add milk and sugar to it?" The waitress asked again.

"Yes please." Aidou replied with a wryly smile. He was getting irritated to this girl. He looked at Yori.

Yori was looking at the waitress emotionlessly, she sighed. 'She is… flirting with him.'

"Will that be all?" The waitress smiled sweetly and asked.

"Yes." Aidou said irritated. 'Doesn't this girl get it that I am on a date? Women.'

"Okay, I'll be back with your orders. Excuse me." The waitress looked and winked at Aidou before leaving.

'Flirt.' Aidou and Yori thought and then sighed.

Aidou looked at Yori suddenly. "So, is it really okay for you to be with me?"

Yori nodded, "Yes, but then when I told the chairman he wanted someone to accompany me."

"I see then what did you tell him?"

"I told him I was going with you."

"What did he said?"

Yori looked at Aidou, "He told me he'll tell Yuuki-chan, Kaname-sempai and Zero-kun to skin you alive if anything happens to me."

"He did?" Aidou was a little scared at what the chairman said.

Yori slightly smiled, "I was kidding. I didn't tell him that."

"Really?" Aidou looked at Yori. "Then what did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Aidou said surprised. "You should have told him, what if something happens to you?"

"I'm with Aidou-sempai so I don't think anything bad will happen…"

Aidou sighed. "You believe in me too much."

"Yeah… I do, don't I? Sorry. I shouldn't try to make you worry about me."

Before Aidou could make a reply, the waitress returned with their orders. And like before she tried to make a move on Aidou, she smiled sweetly and said 'to call her whenever they want anything else'. Then she winked at Aidou and left.

Aidou sighed, 'This is the first time I wanted to hurt one of my admirers… and it's because I don't want Yori-chan to think I'm a playboy… but I doubt that. She must have already thought of me as one before we even met.' He looked at Yori. He smiled at her and said, "Let's eat then."

Yori nodded and smiled as a reply to him. 'If I weren't here… will he be flirting with that waitress?' Yori answered her own question as she took a piece of apple pie and put it in her mouth. 'Of course he would… he is a _playboy_.' But then why did she hate that fact? Why did a voice in her mind disagreed?

Yori and Aidou ate in silence and finished their meal. When they were finished… Aidou looked at Yori and asked, "Do you like to go to a bookstore, Yori-chan?"

"Bookstore?" Yori repeated what Aidou said.

"Yes, you like reading books right?" Aidou smiled as he talked with Yori.

Yori nodded, "Sure if you won't mind."

"I don't. I'm the one who asked you remember?" He smiled like a child.

Yori smiled. "Okay." 'How did he know I liked reading books…?'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Yori and Aidou went to the bookstore and Yori looked around inside. Aidou looked at Yori as she looked around. He knew she would like to look around in here than in a boutique shop. He remember how many books she was always carrying everyday. She would leave them on a certain maple tree and he would be surprised to see a lot of books. She was a studious student and was unlike any girl he knows including the waitress from the café shop.

Yori went to the mystery / fiction section and looked at the books there. He took a book and read its contents. Aidou went near Yori and was surprised to see she would rather read books in that section than romantic books.

Aidou read the title of the book, 'Vampires.' He shook his head and smiled. "You could just ask me about that topic, you know."

Yori looked away from the book then to Aidou and then she smiled, "I know, but I'd like to know what other people think of your kind."

"All of them think of the same things… They think we are blood sucking animals who threatens human beings and desires nothing but blood."

"True, but it's just their imagination you know. It's not like they know any vampires that existed. Plus, not all vampires are villains of the story."

"Are you talking about Twilight?"

"Yeah, vampires are good there and they are in a way like super heroes."

"And you think I am like that?"

"_In a way_."

"In what way could that be?"

"That you go to a normal school except you don't really mingle with us. That you are beautiful persons like the Cullens who are almost perfect in everyway. Though you eat and sleep like normal people and moreover, you are not really perfect…_Just almost perfect_." Yori explained to Aidou as she put the book back to the shelf and look for another.

"I didn't know you were so interested in our kinds."

"I'm not just all about school you know. I also know a lot of things."

"I forgot that. Didn't you figure out our existence by your own?"

"I guess." Yori said as she read a book, this time it was 'How to kill a vampire.'

"How to kill a vampire? Are you thinking of killing me?" Aidou tried to make a joke.

"Not really, besides I know these things don't work on you." Yori smiled at his remark.

"True, Onions doesn't really work it just make my eyes cry as well as being scared of Crucifix and destroyed by holy water; although holy water is a little stingy to us."

"Then why are my weapons able to help you?"

"Well… I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because… it's a policy of the vampire society." Aidou said and took out a book.

"I see, the society huh...?" Yori said emotionlessly and returned the book. She looked for another. She took out a book entitled, 'Spells.'

'Spells?' Aidou thought.

"Nee, Aidou-sempai… why do you dislike Mitsuki-chan and Apollo-kun?"

"That's because like vampire hunters they're an enemy to us."

"Enemy?" Yori looked at Aidou as she said that word.

"Yeah, there are other creatures out there other than vampires. They possess the same abilities like us but then we are more superior to them. People like those two are—"

"Magical beings like witches and wizards." She said and then looked at the book she was holding.

Aidou looked at Yori and returned the book. "Yeah, they are like that. And you could say our relationship with them is like an angry bear with a trespasser in his territory. It's like using our instincts in a way."

"I see… don't you think you're discriminating them?"

"Not really, like vampires and vampire hunters we have a pact and agreement. We just always _mark our territory_." Aidou said as he looked at Yori.

"Does it include humans?" Yori asked and innocently looked at Aidou.

"We don't own humans… except ex-humans who became level D's and E's." Aidou looked at Yori with amusement.

"I see…" Yori said and returned the book. Yori tried to change the topic, "I think I'll look at the romance section and look for a nice story to read."

Aidou smiled, "You should try reading William Shakespeare's masterpieces."

"I already read them and they're one of my favorites in fact." Yori said as she walked to the other section.

Aidou followed her and smiled at her. 'If I would try to forget about her and stop talking with her… It'll be lonely. She's really a nice, kind and understanding person who always think before she says anything. She believes in justice and fairness, she likes to make everyone happy and never sad, and she always put others first before herself.'

Yori took a book on the shelf and read it. It was entitled, 'Love Spell.' Then Aidou saw a book Ichijou always read and gave it to her.

"Here. I'm sure you'll like it." Aidou said.

Yori look at its title, "Earl and Fairy?"

"Yeah… it's nice story with romance and fantasy with a little bit of mystery."

"Ichijou-san reads this type of books?"

"Yeah. He's always reading books."

"Okay." Yori said and smiled. "What about you? What do you read?"

"The Idiot's guide to everything.*"

Yori laughed. "Okay." Then she went to the cashier and was about to pay them when Aidou gave the cashier teller the money. "I'll pay them myself." Yori said when Aidou took the change from the cashier.

"That's okay, I was the one who invited you remember?" Aidou said to Yori.

"Ok. Thank you Aidou-sempai." Yori smiled at Aidou.

Aidou smiled back and shyly said, "Just call me Hanabusa, I call you by your name anyway."

"But—"

"Please?" Aidou plead to Yori. He was a person who would rarely use please and honorifics to people, especially to humans. 'But… Yori-chan is different than normal human beings. She is someone special to my… heart.'

Yori sighed, "Okay… I'll call you that when we're alone, is that okay Aidou—I mean Hanabusa… sempai?"

Aidou smiled and laughed a little. Yori was amazed how Aidou laughed, he chuckle like a child. 'He is really… childish.' Yori thought and smiled.

"Okay, Yori-chan." Aidou replied and smiled.

Yori somehow blushed, 'Why is my heart beating so fast again? I already told myself that I will not deepen my feeling towards him but…' Yori looked at Aidou who was smiling. 'How could I control the beats of my heart…?'

Aidou looked at Yori, he sensed her fast beating heart and her flushed skin. He gulped, 'why do I desire her blood even though I already quenched my blood lust by drinking the blood tablet?'

Aidou tried to shake the thoughts of his increasing blood lust and tried to ease the tension between them, "Are you hungry? Do you want to have lunch?"

Yori smiled and said, "Sure, I'd liked that." 'Okay Yori calm down, calm down, breathe in and breathe out… Control yourself Yori-chan!' Yori said to calm herself.

Then Aidou and Yori were about to gone out of the bookstore when they say Mitsuki running.

"Mitsuki-chan?" Yori said as she was about to went out and shout at Mitsuki when Aidou stopped her. "Hanabusa-sempai?"

"Wait. It'll be dangerous to go out now…" Aidou said.

"Naze nee?*" Yori said. Then Aidou pointed outside and Yori was surprised to see 5 Level E-s going to the direction where Mitsuki ran off to. "Level E? Why are they…?"

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Cliffé! Hehe… geez… A long romantic, adventurous and little humorous chappie… done! Hehe, (sigh) it's a Saturday and yet I still have so many homeworks to do… damn level E teachers, hehe… (yeah I call my professors that) ^^, I just say it in a funny way. ^^, Anyway! I'd like to thank **Katie-luvs-mcr! Hey girl! ^^,** she's really an amazing writer s please check out her stories okay? hehe, and also **xXdarkvampireangelXx and chicorin** for the last reviews! Love you guys! n.n btw! sorry about the late update... grrr... schools killing me. T.T exams next week... bummer. T.T

Yori-chan: Do you always call them that?

Mitsuki-chi: No, just now. ^^, hehe, I just call them that since they always drive me insane. Especially when they give me tons of homeworks which they have done to me right now. T.T Grrr…. Ridiculous!!! (Use spell to change homeworks to sweets.) Anyone likes some pocky?

Aidou-sempai: Did you just turn your homeworks to sweets? Eeew! That's so disgusting!

Mitsuki-chi: Shut up! Say anything more and I'll make Apollo kill you the way he kills my Level E teachers (in my dreams… ^^,)

Aidou-sempai: Ok… (scared of Apollo and Mitsuki-chi glaring at him.) Okay we hoped you liked this chappie!!! Please rever minna!!~

Mitsuki-chi: (smiles while eating lollipop-real lollipop- ok?) Bye minna!! Mata Ashita nee! Ja nee!!~ =3

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's notie…**

**The Idiot's guide to everything** – it's like the book 'the idiots guide to…' but then I thought it would look funny if Aidou said 'everything' since he's a genius. (PM me if you don't understand… ok?)

**Naze nee? **– It means 'why' in Japanese.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**If the #2 pencil is the most popular, why is it still #2?**_

_**( It's hilarious isn't it? ^^, **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	7. L7: So now

Mitsuki-chi: So tired… T.T Guess what, I just had my midterms this week and next week we have our university week… I'm so tired. Grr… Makes me feel so tired after memorizing and studying terms my brain can't even process… oh no… damn… major brain melt down… (Buzzzz….) (Something sparks out off nowhere then everything turns black.) Z.Z

Aidou-sempai: Hey is Mitsuki-chi dead? She's drooling like a dog. (poke Mitsuki-chi's body)

Yori-chan: It's bad to point and poke Hanabusa-sempai. Mitsuki-chi is just in a stage of brain memory storage overload in layman's terms she's having a black out.

Aidou-sempai: Is that normal?

Yori-chan: In a way… she'll be okay after a few minutes of charging. T.T

Aidou-sempai: Does she run on batteries?

Yori-chan: No… of course not, that's silly Hanabusa-sempai. Anyway please remember that Mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Aidou-sampai: hai, tonikaku so who'll be writing for this chappie?

Ichijou-san: Mitsuki-chi's ghost! (suprises Aidou-sempai. Aidou rans away) Haha… Aidou ran off somewhere again! LOL XD Anyway we hope you like this chappie minna!~ ENJOY!~

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 7: So Now**_**…**_

Yori was surprised to see 5 Level E-s going to the direction where Mitsuki ran off to. "Level E? Why are they going to Mitsuki-chan's direction…? Could it be she's being chased by them?" Yori said and looked at Aidou.

"That could be possible." Hanabusa replied as he saw four Level Es going to the direction of Mitsuki.

And then one Level E saw them and stared at Yori. Hanabusa stood behind Yori and put an arm around her, the Level E was shaken by Hanabusa's glare. But as if he wasn't scared of Hanabusa he stepped closer to the book store as his eyes glowed red.

Yori was somehow frightened of the Level E's presence and she held on Hanabusa's arm which was wrapped around her. Hanabusa's eyes turned from aquamarine blue to bloody red. Then the vampire outside froze. Yori closed her eyes to be unable to see the frozen level E as he turned to dust.

Yori sighed. 'I never thought I'd see one of those things after the battle in Cross Academy.' Then she opened her eyes and remembered Mitsuki. "We've got to help Mitsuki, Hanabusa-sempai."

Hanabusa looked at Yori and nodded. His eyes returned to blue again and he took his arm away from Yori. 'But it kind of felt nice to hold her.' Hanabusa thought as he remembered holding Yori.

"Hanabusa-sempai?" Yori looked at Hanabusa with puzzlement.

"Yes, let's go then." Hanabusa said as he opened the door. "Ladies first."

Yori smiled as she thought of Hanabusa being a gentleman even though they were in such a state. Then they left the bookstore and went to the direction where Mitsuki gone off to.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Yori and Hanabusa found Mitsuki in the back alley of the town.* Mitsuki were surrounded by the four Level Es.

Mitsuki panted as she said, "What do you disgusting level Es want from me?"

"Blood… blood…" The level Es said.

Mitsuki's eyes rolled and said, "Typical, why am I asking you damn Level Es that question?" Then she narrowed her eyes as she saw them drooling at her, "You are all so revolting to look at."

Yori was about to call Mitsuki when Hanabusa pulled and hugged her as they hid behind a wall. "Hanabusa-sempai what are you--?"

"Just close you eyes." Hanabusa ordered Yori.

"But…" Yori said but she was cut off by Mitsuki when she said…

"Azure Icicle!" Mitsuki shouted and a blue light shone, blinding the eyes of the vampires and then attacking them with icicles falling from the sky.

Yori felt the powerful aura of Mitsuki. Then she felt the spell subsided and opened her eyes. She tried to look where Mitsuki was standing, Fog covered her eyes.

Hanabusa released Yori and looked at what Mitsuki did. 'It's amazing how much power she has…' Then he realized her glare before, 'I guess that means I shouldn't get her pissed off.'

"Who's there?" Mitsuki said as she pointed her weapon to the two shadows she saw. "Show yourself."

"Mitsuki-chan, it's me Yori." Yori said.

Then the fog subsided and Mitsuki confirmed it was really Yori. "Yori-chan? What are you doing here?" And then she saw the guy beside Yori, 'Night Class student…' She said to herself and glared at Yori's company.

"I'm here in town with Han—err Aidou-sempai. We saw you running while we were in a bookstore." Yori explained. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

Mitsuki slowly placed her weapon beside her; it was a long staff with a crescent moon shape on the top. "I'm here because of the Chairman's request to accompany someone back to Cross Academy. Unfortunately, I bumped to some pests instead and they suddenly harassed me."

"I could imagine." Aidou commented sarcastically.

Mitsuki glared at Aidou, "So are you two in good terms now?"

"We were never in an argument Mitsuki-chan." Yori said to Mitsuki with a smile.

"So are you friends?" Mitsuki asked Yori.

"Yes, Aidou-sempai is my friend Mitsuki-chan." Yori smiled.

"Ok then. I guess I won't glare at him most of the time… since he is your friend Yori-chan." Mitsuki said and gave Aidou a warning telepathically. 'If you hurt and make Yori-chan cry, I'll really do something drastic.'

'Don't worry I'll accept your threat.' Aidou replied mentally to Mitsuki. Then she rolled her eyes as if disbelieving his words.

"Thank you Mitsuki-chan." Yori said and then she saw a Level E above Mitsuki. "Watch out Mitsuki!" Yori said and grabbed Asteria on her pocket. Mitsuki ducked as Yori pressed the star sign and it elongated. She hit the Level E and it went flying across them. Then Hanabusa turned it to ice while flying in the air and when it hit the wall it crashed into tiny ice bits.

"Thanks." Mitsuki said to them. "There are many vampires here on the loose."

"I never imagined seeing them here again." Yori expressed. "I thought they were all destroyed before?"

"The ones we killed were the ones hidden and imprisoned by the vampire hunter's guild in this town. I don't know about the other towns." Hanabusa explained to Yori.

"But why would they come here?" Yori asked.

"I don't know. But for sure they came here as a group. There might be more around here roaming in the town. We should go back to Cross Academy before they spot us." Hanabusa said.

"That'll be too late…" An unknown voice said to them.

Yori, Aidou and Mitsuki looked around.

"Who's there?" Mitsuki asked.

Then Mitsuki saw the owner of the voice standing on the building about them.

"You've killed some of my comrades… I fear you'll have to pay dearly as payments for their lives." The voice said.

"Don't think I'll do as you say, vampire!" Mitsuki said.

The vampire laughed at Mitsuki and showed his fangs at her, "Interesting! Interesting! Come out my fellow vampires we have guests!" Then other vampires appeared out of nowhere.

"Stay behind me Yori-chan." Hanabusa said to Yori. "And don't separate from me, okay?"

Yori nodded, "But… what about Mitsuki-chan?"

"Don't worry I'll be able to take care of myself Yori-chan. Hey Night class student." Mitsuki called Hanabusa.

"What?" Aidou replied.

"Don't let anything happen to Yori-chan, you got that? Or I'll kick your ass!"

"You don't need to remind me nor threaten me. I'll protect her." Aidou sneered.

"Well I just did, so better take double precaution; they are not just Level Es and Ds. I feel something coming from that person. Like Dark Magic…" Mitsuki said as she looked at the guy who was like their leader.

"I got it." Aidou said.

"Hmp! Attack them!!" The man ordered and the vampires followed his instructions.

"Descend from the sky, Lightning bolt!" Mitsuki chanted and lightning attacked the vampires.

Hanabusa and Yori combined their attacks. Yori would hit the vampires with her Asteria while Hanabusa would turn them to ice.

"Winds of the sky, release your breeze…Emerald Tornado!" Mitsuki attacked the vampires with strong winds.

Then a vampire evaded her attack and was able to assault her. Mitsuki fell down and tried to evade the vampires attack. The vampire was going to use his long fingers to scratch Mitsuki when…

A sword sliced the vampire who was attacking Mitsuki.

Hanabusa and Yori looked at the person who protected Mitsuki.

"Ichijou-san." Aidou said.

"Ichijou-sempai." Yori exclaimed.

"Need some help?" Ichijou said with a smile plastered on his face. "Oh Aidou-kun, I didn't know you were here. Miss Yori too. It's nice to see you two."

"Ichijou-san, I don't think it's the right time for greetings. Could we do that later?" Aidou said as he turned the Level E vampires to ice.

"I'm okay with that." Ichijou said and used his sword to attack the enemies. "Mitsuki-chan, could you back me up with your magic as I try to go up there?" Ichijou pointed at the building where the leader stood.

"Are you going to attack their leader?" Mitsuki said.

Ichijou nodded, "I think it'll be the best tactic don't you think?"

Mitsuki nodded and said, "Okay. I'll summon my guardian to back you up." Then Mitsuki chanted a spell and a giant white circle surrounded her.

Yori looked at Mitsuki, 'I can't believe it, so she really is a witch.'

Ichijou and Hanabusa also stared at Mitsuki as she was summoning. The enemies were also frightened her as she was chanting.

"What are you doing? Attack them!!" The leader ordered.

The enemies attacked them again when Mitsuki finished her summoning and shouted, "Come out, Dark Knight Ares!" Then a figure came out of the circle in front of Mitsuki. The figure looked like a knight in a silver black armor and had a black hair like his armor.

"What the hell is that?" Hanabusa asked as he attacked and killed some Level E vampires.

"Dark Knight Ares?" Yori remembered what Mitsuki called her.

"Are you ready Mitsuki-chan?" Ichijou asked.

Mitsuki nodded and commanded her summoned guardian, "Ares, awaken."

The knight opened his eyes and kneeled in front of Mitsuki, "What are your orders, master?"

"You will support Ichijou-sempai in his attack." Mitsuki ordered the knight.

"What you command shall be fulfilled, master." The Knight answered and stood up. "I will attack first." He said and attacked the Level E vampires.

"Ano… Ares will distract them so you should be able to attack their leader now, Ichijou-sempai." Mitsuki said to Ichijou.

Ichijou looked at Mitsuki and smiled, "Takuma is fine with me Mitsuki-chan." Then he left and followed Ares in his attack.

'Takuma-sempai…' Mitsuki said to herself as she saw Ichijou fight. 'I shouldn't be fooled by his friendliness and charms. Mitsuki, remember you have your objective. What will Apollo say when he sees you acting like a normal girl who was flattered by his crush? Geez.' Mitsuki shook the thought of Ichijou and tried to focus on the enemies that were already surrounding her.

--X--

Ichijou followed Ares as he cleared the way. Then he saw Mitsuki being surrounded by Level Es. He looked at Ares.

"Hey, your master is surrounded by Level Es. You should go and save her." Ichijou said to Ares. He was worried for Mitsuki.

"There is no need; my master will call me when she needs me. Following her orders are my priorities." Ares replied coldly as he continued assaulting the enemy vampires.

"I see." Ichijou said and overtook Ares. "Then we should hurry up." Ichijou said and attacked the enemy leader. With one slash he killed the leader, and then he was surprised to see that he was just a Level D vampire. He was not the man who was making orders before.

The Level D vampire agonized in pain and then smirked evilly, "You're too late." Then he turned to ashes.

"Master." Ares said as he looked surprised. Then he vanished into thin air before he could make any more movements.

"Ahhh!" A voice screamed that caught Ichijou's attention.

"Mitsuki!!!" Another voice screamed.

"Yori!! Look out!" Another voice echoed, this time a male voice.

'Mitsuki-chan, Yori-chan, Aidou-kun…' Ichijou thought as he heard the voice. He hurriedly looked down to see Aidou, Yori and Mitsuki. 'Oh no…'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Okay! Cliffe! . I love cliffs, don't you? Okay. Okay. I'll upload sooner; I know the suspense is killing you. LOL XD And I'll try not to make my comment section long… n.n And yeah, I changed Aidou-sempai's name to Hanabusa since Yori already called him that, heheh, and yeah, i liked to thank** Katie-chan** for giving me such nice ideas, awww... I recommend you read her stories, they're really interesting! hehe, (^0^)Tonikaku! Thank you to those people who are always reviewing and reading my fan fiction!! . Love you guys!! (hugs) n.n Anyway! Mata Ashita minna!!~ Ja nee!!~ See you in the next chapter, and ahem. Reviews please!! Domo!! ^^,

…and if you are asking where the gang is, they've went after Aidou-sempai who was running like he saw a ghost. (sees Aidou-sempai looking at me. He's surprised then he fainted. The gang comes back and looked at me.)

Ichijou-san: (smile and laughs) I'm glad you've recharge now Mitsuki-chi. Although I think Aidou-kun thought you were a ghost. (smiles)

Mitsuki-chi: …oookkkay… what an idiot. Sleep tight Aidou-sempai. Hehe, n.n LOL XD (^o^)

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

_**Mitsuki-chi's notie:**_

*in the back alley of the town* -It's like the place where Yuuki-chan was attacked by the Level E vampires. ^^,

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why does our nose run and our feet smell?**_

_**( haha.. got me there. ^o^ **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	8. coda: What we feel

Mitsuki-chi: Wheeewww… It's almost Valentines Day… awww…. Hmmm… anybody got dates? Okay, I don't have one!! T.T got a problem? I guess I'll be just spending that day at school… anyway… Yoshi… so while I was writing the last chappie, I thought of writing a longer scene for Yori and Aidou, (screams) I know, I kinda felt it was short! And I know you would say 'I want to know more about what happened to their date!' Hmmm… and so I wrote this chappie/ commercial, yoshi! And I also typed this since it's dedicated for V day!! Heheh! So hope you enjoy this chappie/ commercial… and Hope you guys like it!! Yoshi!! On with the story!~

~Disclamer: For those people who still haven't know, Mitsuki-chi (that's me) DON'T OWN-Y VAMPIRE KNIGHT-Y! Oh yeah, I don't own the songs either… Wakarimasu??! Yoshi!!~

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Coda 1: What we feel… **

Yori looked at Aidou as he walked at the town. Yori sighed; everyone in town was looking at Aidou-sempai as he walked. She felt she was unfit to walk beside him. After all he was 'everyone's idol' or so the Day Class Fan Girls say so.

Yori stared at him closely; he was really walking gracefully like an idol. He had a beautiful face for a guy and his physique was like an athlete. Then it made Yori think if he was an athlete, but then a thought came to her mind.

'He's a vampire Yori, a vampire. Almost all vampires are that good looking but...' Yori looked at Aidou. 'I can't help but think he's different than other vampires.' Yori blushed at the thought as she walked behind Aidou. Then she remembered what he said on the restaurant, 'Do you like to go to a bookstore, Yori-chan?'

'I wonder how he knew I liked reading books.' Yori slightly turned her head as she thought of the answer.

Then Yori heard a song as they walked.

-Yori's PoV-

_Never been in love 'cause a girl like me never found someone to care for_

No one cared for me except my parents and Yuuki. And maybe I thought of the chairman and Zero as people who also cared for me…

_Never thought that there could be someone special to me_

And Yes, I never thought someone could care for me other than those people… especially not like him.

_But now I'm all in love 'cause a girl like me waited patiently for someone_

Of course I always waited if there was someone who would love me… But now, am I really in love… and with someone?

_Someone to take care of me and there will never be…_

Will he take care of me? Will he always be there for me? I can't hope that something like that will happen…

_No more lonely, no more just me… I've been there before ain't going no more_

But… He has been always kind and gentle to me.

_And now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love_

And now that I felt that side of him, it makes it hard for me to forget.

_Never wanna be without you… No more crying, no denying I'm in love with you_

Am I in love with him? I'm not in love right? Not with him…

_And now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love._

But I can't say goodbye to him… not even if we're just 'friends.'

_Now it's time for me to find what a first time love could mean_

Is it really time for me to find what love really is…

_Little scared but its true 'cause it's worth it_

I can't take the risks of being in love… I am not ready. Not yet…

_Now I finally found love and I know it's got to be for real (so real)_

But… If I am in love… I want it to be real.

_It's the way that I feel, so come share my world with me so there will never be…_

And if I really feel something special and real about love, I'm willing to take risks.

_No more lonely, no more just me… I've been there before ain't going no more_

I won't be alone anymore… I'll be able to share my feelings to someone, someone who'll understand me…

_And now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love_

And I won't let go of that person.

_Never wanna be without you… No more crying, no denying I'm in love with you_

I won't deny my love for him.

_And now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love._

And I will… maybe won't be able to say goodbye to that person… cause I learned to like him… and fall for him…

-No One's PoV-

Yori thought about her feelings as she listened to the song. She looked at Aidou's back and shook her head. 'I'm not yet in love so why am I thinking of these stuffs.' She sighed and blushed. 'But…' She looked at Aidou's face.

Aidou noticed Yori's gaze at him, he wondered why she was blushing. He smiled and took her hand. "You okay?"

Yori nodded. "Yes." She turned redder as he took her hand. She looked at her hand and looked away from Aidou, "You don't have to hold my hand." She shyly said.

"Oh… You don't like it?" Aidou asked, then he let go of her hand. "Sorry."

Yori shook her head. Yori sighed. 'Did I just felt sad he let go of my hand? What are you thinking Yori? Geez… I can't be in love, especially not with Aidou-sempai. I am just flattered by his kindness and friendship towards me. That's all, as simple as that. He's my friend… 'A friend.'' Yori sighed again. 'Geez… Yori why are you saddened by the thoughts of being friends… Isn't that what you want? What I want? Friends…?' Yori listened to the song once again and let her thoughts and emotions drift…

_So now I'm standing here arms open wide ready to give my heart_

_I'm sure this time love's gonna last for life_

_Baby I know things change and there might be some rains_

_But the sky is gonna clear and the sun gonna shine again_

_Shine on our love baby so let's make it last forever…_

_No more lonely, no more just me…I've been there before ain't going no more_

_And now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love_

_Never wanna be without you…No more crying, no denying I'm in love with you_

_And now that you're here I never wanna say goodbye love._

Yori sighed as the song ended. It was a beautiful song… 'But why did I have to hear it, especially while I am walking with Aidou-sempai… Geez.'

Then the song was change to something else and Aidou was familiar with the song that was being played… He looked at Yori who was sighing and blushing at the same time. 'Why do I feel drawn to her?'

-Aidou's PoV-

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to know _

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

It's not like I-we are in a relationship… we're friends. But we're just friends right? If we are…

_Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why_

Then why did I try to hold her hand? I felt something pushed me to hold it. It was smaller than mine and I guess I wanted those gentle soft small hands.

_I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

Is there another meaning to my gesture? Why do I feel these emotions with her?

_I tried to look in your eyes_

Whenever she looks at me, I can't feel but feel normal. Like I wasn't a vampire, in front of her… I am just Hanabusa.

_I want a simple explanation_

But why do I feel this way? Why can't I explain it to myself and find the reason…

_For what I'm feeling inside_

For what I'm feeling inside… for her…

_I gotta find a way out_

Is there a way to know this? Can I try to forget these feelings? Can I find a way out…?

_Maybe there's a way out_

Maybe there's a way out…

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

But her voice is something I could never forget…

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

She's different from everybody…

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

She's someone strong and confident, she's humble and outspoken.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

She's bright and shines above any other human. She's beautiful and…

_I don't wanna ever love another_

Am I in love with her? I couldn't be right?

_You'll always be my thunder_

But… She's someone special in my heart.

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

No matter what happens, I know I can't forget about her… even if I try.

_Today is a winding road_

What am I saying… this is so unlike me? I feel I'm contradicting my principles as a vampire.

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

I always thought of myself as a genius, but she always teaches me some things that are new to me… 

_Today I'm on my own_

If I never met her… I'm sure I'll be on my own. I don't care about a single thing except myself and of course being a vampire.

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
_

But then why can't I try to imagine myself… without her, without knowing her.

_I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)  
_

I don't know… what I would do.

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze  
_

I'd be really lonely if I don't see her anymore…

_I need to step outside  
_

If I could try to step outside.

Just to see if I can breathe

Can I take it?

I gotta find a way out

Is there a way out of my feelings toward her?

_Maybe theres a way out  
_

Maybe there's a way out…

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

But her voice… I'd missed it.

_Do you know you're unlike any other?  
_

I'm sure I won't be able to meet another girl like her. Another human like Yori…

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
_

Why am I thinking about her…?

_I'm wrapped up in vines  
_

I can't seem to try to forget her… I've become attached to her.

_I think we'll make it out  
_

If I am… falling for a human like her… can our love make it out even though we have our differences?

_But you just gotta give me time  
_

Aaargh!! I feel like I'm losing my mind. I need a time to think before I can think of those consequences.

_Strike me down with lightning  
_

Can't anyone give me a sign to help me think if I really like her?

_Let me feel you in my veins  
_

I admit… It's not just her blood that allures me… I want not only her blood, but everything about her.

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain  
_

I wanna know more about her… Her happiness and her sadness…

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to know (Whoa)  
_

I…

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
_

I like her… not as a vampire thirst to drink human blood.

_Do you know you're unlike any other?  
_

But I like her as a boy likes a girl.

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
_

As a man loves a woman…

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another  
_

Aargh! …I think I've fallen for her… This is so uncool of me.

_You'll always be my thunder  
_

-No One's PoV-

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder…_

Aidou closed his eyes as the song is about to end. 'I've fallen for her…' Aidou thought as he opened his eyes and looked at Yori beside him. 'I…' As if his hand had a mind of its own, it took Yori's hand and gently clasped it. Aidou felt his cheeks turned hot but he tried to ignore the feeling.

Yori looked at Aidou as she felt his hand. Aidou was slightly blushing and she thought it was unlike him. But Yori found it cute and smiled at the thought. This time she didn't react to what Aidou did, instead she blushed slightly pink and held Aidou's hand. 'I fallen for him… even though we are different.'

Yori and Aidou held hands while walking to the bookstore.

'But I won't tell it to him just yet…' Yori thought as she walked and looked at Aidou.

'Not yet… I'll tell her when I'm sure of myself…' Aidou thought then looked Yori and smiled.

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Commercial… End.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

Mitsuki-chi: That was a long walk don't you guys think? (grins) But I think I liked this commercial, really showed an aidori moment! ^^, Yey! (happy dances) Btw… The first song is **Never say Goodbye by Jojo**, and the second one is **Thunder by Boys like Girls. **I was thinking of this chappie when my IPOD played these songs... and I said whoa! Cool! Sugoi nee!! It perfectly fits for those too... so I wrote them. Hope you liked it! ^o^ (grins)

Yuuki-chan: I see, those were nice songs…. (thinks) Nee Mitsuki-chi, can I ask something?

Mitsuki-chi: What is it Yuuki-chan? (smiles)

Yuuki-chan: Will I have a role here? I don't think I have a long role here… T.T

Mitsuki-chi: Ummm… Anyway! See you guys on the next chappiee!! ^^, Hope you liked this chappie/commercial! ^^, And Please don't forget to review! Domo Arigatou minna!!~ (happy dances and forgets about Yuuki-chan's questions)

Yuuki-chan: I have a feeling she forgot me here… T.T (sweat drops) Please review minna! Mata Ashita! Ja nee! ^^,

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**+Katie-chan+** that's okay... I understand how hard school is... plus you have a JS! aww... I miss the old days, hehe I mean younger days, ehhe, n,n and liked your new chappie! LOL XD the puppy / kitten food fight was so funny!

**+xXdarkvampireangelXx+** I'll update the next chappie, next week. ^o^ hehe... ^o^ okay? hope you'll liked this chappie just the same.

**+Tambug18+** thanks for the understand. (smiles) that's so nice of you. and btw thanks for the review! Luv it! and yes, I'll update the next chappie... next week hehe, n.n

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why are a wise man and a wise guy opposite?**_

_**( Can anyone give me an answer? I'm gonna give a cookie to those who'll answer it ^o^ **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	9. L8: What do I do?

_This is the real chapter 8. The last one I posted was supposed to be chapter nine. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I bet you guys are surprised it suddenly happened like that. Anyway, please forgive me and I hope you enjoy reading this. Domo and Gomen for the misplaced update. ...._

Mitsuki-chi: OMG!! VK chapter 48 is almost out. If I'm correct it'll be posted on mangafox around febuary 24! Hehe, can't wait… I liked the last chapter!! It showed a possibility for Aidori!! (happy dances) I mean, Yori did stand up for Aidou-sempai! Awwww… ain't that sweet? Well I thought it was sweet! Hehe, anyway, I'd like to thank the people who made this story their faves and also those people who read this! Yey! (more happy dances)

Aidou-sempai: Nee, Mitsuki-chi, did you eat too much pocky again today? (sweat drops) You look really high.

Mitsuki-chi: Wrong!!! I am not! This is my usual self! Heheh, besides I usually type my stories at night.

Yori-chan: I see so you're like a vampire. T.T

Mitsuki-chi: In a way, hehe, anyway!!! Aidou-sempai, disclaimer please!!! (changes to chibi form)

Aidou-sempai: I know, Mitsuki-chi keep making me repeat this part. I feel like a parrot or a tape recorder that keeps playing every time—

Mitsuki-chi: Just tell the stupid disclaimer!!!!! So we could get on with the story!!!

Aidou-sempai: (annoyed) Fine, Mitsuki-chi doesn't own VK. Please enjoy reading minna. T.T Happy??! (Mitsuki-chi smiles and nods) Enjoy!~

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 8: What do I do**_**…**_**? **

Hanabusa cursed as he kept following the tracks of the one who kidnapped Yori. 'Damn, if I find that guy, I swear I'll do more than just freeze him to death.' He cursed as he turned on the corner and ran. He remembered what happened a few minutes ago…

"_Ahhh!" Mitsuki screamed as a group of Level E vampires ambushed her and pushed her to the ground. "Get off me you disgusting vermin! Why don't you just all die!!?" _

"_Mitsuki!!!" Yori screamed as she saw Mitsuki being shoved to the ground and trying to fight them off. She ran towards Mitsuki and hit the Levels E like mosquitoes._

_Apparently, there were too many. 'Geez… Where were these Level Es coming from? They keep multiplying, how many are there?' Yori thought as she tried to defend Mitsuki. 'Every time we kill some, more arrive. Could it be there are like hundreds of them here roaming around? No it couldn't be, they would be easily noticed by vampire hunters and vampires if there were that many in here.'_

"_Yori!! Look out!" Hanabusa said as he saw a vampire was going to attack Yori. Unfortunately as he was about to freeze him, an enemy pushed him to the ground. "Damn it! You don't know who you have just pushed down! You'll pay for that!" He said and kicked the vampire making enemy jump off him. _

_Even though Hanabusa warned Yori, she couldn't anticipate an attack from the enemy since she was absorbed in her thoughts. She tried to evade the attack but it was inevitable. She was badly kicked on the left side of her body and flew away from Mitsuki. The impact on her side was so strong she agonized in pain. 'Ouch, that hurt.' Yori thought as she touched her side. _

"_Yori!!!" Hanabusa shouts as he saw Yori on her sides. He wanted to help her but there were too many vampires trying to stop him from getting near her. 'That's why I told her to stay by my side, dammit! If anything happens to her, I'll be punished by Kaname-sama. Aaarghh!' He thought as he turned some enemies to ice and kicked the others. 'Stop thinking of yourself Hanabusa, Yori's in trouble!' "Don't try to get in my way!"_

"_Yori-chan!!" Mitsuki screamed as she saw Yori winced in pain. She was about to go to her when 2 vampires pinned her to the ground. "Aaaarrrgh!!! Get off me you blood thirsty animals!! Yori-chan!" She looked at Yori who was now trying to stood up._

_Unfortunately the vampire attacked her again; this time the vampire used his claws to scratch her back. Yori winced in pain as she felt 3 cuts on her back, but then she tried to swing Asteria to counter his attack. Asteria hit him on the legs making the vampire fall on his knees. Yori took this opportunity to stand up and walked away from the vampire who just fell down. She was about to go to Hanabusa and Mitsuki when the man who was ordering the vampires before went up to her and punched her on her stomach._

_Yori screamed in pain and lost balance. She was grabbed by the enemy leader and she felt her senses going numb because of the pain and she looked at Hanabusa who was being surrounded by the enemies._

"_Yori!!!" Hanabusa shouted as he saw her being abducted by the man who looked like their leader. He felt his heart racing as the thought of her being kidnapped. He saw the man ran to an alley and disappeared. He wanted to run after them but he was surrounded by those level Es. "Damn it, get lost you low lives!" He said and attacked the enemies. 'Damn it, if this keeps going Kaname-sama will not only punish me. But my head will be also cut off by Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama.' He gulped at the thought._

"_Hey you egoistical vampire! Why aren't you going after Yori-chan!!? Hurry up or we might lose her!" Mitsuki shouted at Hanabusa._

"_I'd gladly do that, unfortunately these pests are stopping me." Hanabusa explained._

"_Kuso cho, are you that weak?! These are just Level Es and Ds can't you do something to kill them off easily and run after Yori-chan!!!?"_

"_Well unfortunately, if I knew, I wouldn't be here right?!"_

"_You're useless, leave these to me and go after her!" Mitsuki said and urged Hanabusa to run after Yori._

"_I can't leave you just like that, there are too many of them here."_

"_Well, you can't just leave Yori-chan to be kidnapped right? I can take care of myself!!"_

"_But—"_

"_Aidou-kun, go now! I'll help Mitsuki-chan!" Ichijou said as he attacked the vampires blocking Aidou._

"_Ichijou-san." Hanabusa said and looked at Ichijou._

"_Hurry up, they haven't gone too far." Ichijou said and helped Mitsuki. "And please bring her back."_

_Hanabusa nodded and said to Ichijou, "Good luck." And then he dashed to follow where Yori and the kidnapper went to._

'Wait for me Yori-chan. I'm coming to save you!' Hanabusa said to himself as he was running.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Yori woke up and saw she was in some kind of ware house. She clutched her stomach as she felt a surge of pain in that spot. Then she remembered what happened and tried to stand up. She leaned on the wall to have some support and was about to walk when she felt a presence. She saw the man who kidnapped her. Yori tried to escape from him but he walked quickly towards her and roughly pulled her hair.

She winced in pain as she felt her hair scalp being pulled roughly. She put a hand on her head and stopped the hand pulling it. Unfortunately the man was stronger than her and she was feeling weaker since her body was worn out from all the attacks by the vampires before.

"It's no use, if I were you I'll stop squirming and accept the fact that you'll die here in my hands. Although I don't really want to kill you right now, I'll show those vampires in that school to be afraid of me and my master." The man said and pushed her to the ground.

Yori fell on the ground and the man kicked her side where she was hit before. Yori screamed in pain and thought, 'that's gonna be a big bruise later.'

Not yet satisfied the man pulled her left arm and forced her to stand up. After that he strongly kicked her wounded back making it bleed more. Yori winced and screamed in pain, she felt the blood dripping on her back from the open wound. The man smirked as the smell of blood circulated around the room.

'This is too much; if only I have Asteria with me I could give him a piece of my mind and kick his butt.' Yori thought as she tried to stand up. 'I got to fight back or else I'll become his personal punching bag.' She stand up and asked him, "Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" Still clutching her stomach with one arm, she looked at him.

Then man smiled at her evilly and said, "That's pretty simple, I was ordered to kill some students and invoke fear amongst them."

"Why?" She asked him again.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm only ordered by somebody and the payment was really worthy. It's the only way I make a living you know what I mean?" He smirked and took a knife on his pocket. "Although I also like this job since I get free food and I really like people screaming and begging for their lives." He walked nearer to her and swings his knife.

Yori avoided his attacks barely since both her stomach and back were bleeding. "Have you gone mad?"

The man didn't reply but kept laughing and attacking her like a mad man. "C'mon you got to do better than that little missie, if you're not agile you may end up hurting yourself." He said and took another weapon, this time a sword. "Well then, try to avoid this too!" He said and assaulted her.

'Oh dear God, help me.' She thought as she tried to avoid the sword and knife attacks. 'I don't wanna die yet.' At that moment she didn't just felt the pain that's on her body but fear as well.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Hanabusa was lost, 'Where the heck did that guy take her? Damn it.' He turned left when he reached a corner and was taken back as he smelt something. It was a scent he only smelled once but it haunted him every time he was with her. "Yori's blood…" Those words came out of his lips and left him stunned.

Then he rushed and followed where the scent came from. The scent became stronger as he followed it. 'Damn it', He cursed and bit his lower lip. 'Yori, please be safe.' He closed his eyes and wished for Yori's safety. "He'll pay for whatever he did to Yori and I'm gonna make sure he will."

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

"So are you gonna give up, little missie?" The man asked as he looked at Yori maniacally.

Yori winced in pain as she felt her blood gushing on her back and left arm. She was unable to avoid his attacks since she was out matched. 'I can't die like this, I can't… what should I do?' She thought and looked at her oppressor. 'What would Yuuki-chan do… if she was in my position?'

'She wouldn't give up, neither does Mitsuki-chan. They're both strong people… unlike me. But…' She closed her eyes and touched her pocket.

"Well, shall we end your suffering here?" He asked as if he was taunting her to beg for her life. He laughed impishly as he saw how she looked like and Yori knew how she looked at that moment.

'Weak… I maybe weak but…' The man walked towards Yori. 'But… I won't give up just like that!' She took out Stargazer Leto and shot the man on his right arm. 'I hit him.' Yori thought as she looked at the man who was touching his arm where she shot him. Instead of being hurt from her shot, he was smirking at what she did and she was surprised. 'I already hit him but then why he… isn't in pain. Shouldn't Leto be able to kill vampires? Or… don't tell me, he isn't—'

"I didn't know you still have some weapons hidden on you, I shouldn't have misjudged you." He said and looked at her. "Although your weapon is useless against me since I am not a vampire." He smirked.

"What? What are you?" Yori asked him as she was still holding Leto on her hands. "If you are not a vampire, what are you then?"

"That's none of your business, but then…" He walked towards her, "I'll tell you since I'm gonna kill you here anyway." He touched Leto and took it away from her. Then he threw it somewhere and went near her face, "I'm a—"

"GET AWAY FROM YORI-CHAN!!" A voice shouted and kicked the man on his side.

Then man went away and avoided her savior's attack. Yori stared at the guy in front of her, 'Is it possible? Hanabusa-sempai went to save me?' She looked at him. "Hanabusa-sempai…" She whispered.

"You okay?" He asked her without looking.

"Yes, I'm fine…" She answered his question. Her reply made him looked at her.

"Fine? You're wounded and you're still saying your fine?" He scolded her. 'You got me worried to death hoping you're unharmed and looking everywhere for you.' He sighed and added, "That's why I told you to stay beside me."

"But… I'm really fine, Hanabusa-sempai. They're just small wounds and cuts. They'll heal in time." Yori defended herself as she looked at him. Then she was taken back as she saw his face, 'Was he worried for me?' Hanabusa looked away from her and mumbled something, 'I'm glad… you were worried for me Hanabusa-sempai.' Yori was touched by his concern for her.

"Tch, and we were getting on the good part too." The man annoyingly said as he looked at them.

Hanabusa put an arm in front of Yori and said to her, "This time don't leave my side and do as I say, got it?"

"But—" Yori tried to disagree with what he just said.

"I won't make the same mistake, so please do as I say." Hanabusa half order and asked Yori as he glared at the man who kidnapped her.

"Ok, I understand." Yori gave in to his order/request. "But please be careful, he isn't a vampire as I thought. Leto didn't have any effect on him when I shot him." She explained what she did to him.

"Not a vampire…?" Hanabusa unbelievingly said as he looked at the enemy. 'He's able to order Level Es and Ds but he's not a vampire?'

"Yes, he's not one but it makes no sense how he could control the Level Es that attacked us. Is it possible, Hanabusa-sempai?" Yori looked at Hanabusa as he thought of what she said.

Since Hanabusa couldn't answer, the man laughed and exclaimed, "Of course not, only vampires can control their kind."

"Then why?" Yori asked the man.

"I'm not gonna answer that question, now prepare to die vampire!!" He said and attacked them.

"Don't look down on me; I'll make you pay for what you did to Yori-chan." He said and attacked him.

It was only then did Yori notice that Hanabusa was holding a sword on his hand. It was a rapier that looked like it was made of ice.

"Is that the best you could do?" The man mocked Hanabusa as he dodges his attacks. "Let's finish this." the man said and thrust his sword towards Hanabusa.

Hanabusa tried to avoid the assault but it still hit him on the left side of his stomach. Hanabusa cursed as he felt the slight pain inflicted on his body. Yori was worried and was about to walk towards him when he raised his right hand and told her not to come near him.

"I can handle this, don't worry." Hanabusa said as he stared at the man smirking at him. 'Okay,I'm getting pissed off. Does he think I'm that weak? I am a noble vampire so he shouldn't look down on me like this.' He thrust his sword on the ground and said, "Walk a few steps away from me Yori-chan." He ordered Yori and she followed what he said without any questions. "Good."

"What are you planning to do?" The man asked Hanabusa.

"Go freeze in hell." He said and his eyes turned bloody red. Then the man was slowly covered with ice.

"What the!!!" The enemy cursed as he was turned to an ice statue although his head was left unfrozen by Hanabusa.

Hanabusa looked at him and asked, "Who are you and who sent you to do this?"

"Not gonna answer." The man said and laughed. "As long as I don't say it you won't kill me just yet, aint that right?"

"Don't taunt me to freeze you right now, now tell me or else." He warned the enemy.

The man groaned in disagreement and opened his mouth, "Okay I will answer. The one who sent me is a vampire ---" He stopped and screamed in pain. "The one who sent me is a vampire no---!!

Hanabusa was shocked as he looked at the man, 'What's going on, I'm not doing anything to him but he seemed like he's in pain.'

"Ahhh!!!!" The man shouted as he felt himself exploding like a squeezed balloon.

Hanabusa looked at Yori and went to her. Yori closed her eyes and felt Hanabusa's arms circled around her. He hugged Yori and covered her from the blood scattering all over the place.

He was disgusted as he saw what happened to the man who attacked them, his blood was spilled all over the place and it made his stomach curl. 'What just happened?' The smell of blood awaked his thirst. 'No… I mustn't.' Before he did anything drastic because of the smell of blood he took Yori's hand and walked out of the place.

'If I stayed even for a while longer, I…'

His thoughts stopped flying when he heard Yori whimper in pain. He then realized that she was hurt and he was walking too fast for her. He looked at her with concern and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you like that. That was really un-cool of me, does it hurt real badly?"

Yori cringe as she felt the wound on her back hurt, "I think I could still walk Hanabusa-sempai, we should find Mitsuki-chan and Ichijou-sempai." Yori smiled wryly and tried to hold on his hand. It was then she realized that Hanabusa was staring at her, his eyes fixed on her. "Hanabusa-sempai?" She said as she felt his hand squeezed hers. 'Don't tell me—'

Then he pushed her to the wall and hugged her. Yori tried to struggle from him, "Hanabusa-sempai! You mustn't! Hanabusa-sempai!!" She tried to stop him but she was too weak and worn out to be able to fight back. "Hanabusa-sempai…" 'Is he thirsty? I couldn't blame him though, I'm covered in blood and he's injured too…'

Hanabusa took her blood stained hands that came from her own wounds and licked it. 'I don't mind if he drinks my blood.' Yori thought as she looked at him while he was doing this. His eyes turned red like blood and as if the blood from her hands weren't enough to quench his thirst, his face went to her neck. She felt him licked the skin of her neck and she arched her back in surprise to what he did. She was scared a little while ago because of dying in the hands of an enemy, but now she was a little scared of Hanabusa wanting to drink blood from her.

She tried to stay calm and waited for Hanabusa to bite her. After a while, she felt his cold incisors bury on her neck. She felt a little pain as he bit her and drank her blood. But then soon the pain subsided and she closed her eyes as she heard him sucking her blood. She was no longer afraid since she knew it was him who was drinking her blood.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Okay… that was a long chappie and yes, I didn't end this chappie with a ciffe so please don't kill me. Heheh, or hate me. (it's not my fault I like cliffs so much) heheh, (grins) And again yes (nods), Aidou-sempai will be hanged since he drank Yori-chan's blood!!! ^o^ heheh,

Hanabusa-sempai: It's not my fault!!! I was tempted by the blood!!!

Mitsuki-chi: Yeah, yeah, explain it to Kaname-sempai when you go back to Cross Academy! (^o^) hehe,

Hanabusa-sempai: (whimpers in fear) Help me Mitsuki-chan. . I don't wanna die yet, Yori-chan and I still haven't— (Heard Yuuki-chan screaming his name from somewhere) (yelps) Oh no!!! Yuuki-chan found out! Gotta hide before she sees me and skin me alive!!! (runs away in chibi form)

Mitsuki-chan: Hehehe, (saws Yuuki-chan angry) He went that way! (points) (Aidou-sempai screams _'Mitsuki-chi is tattle tailer! Traitor!!'_) heheh, gomen nee Aidou-sempai, I don't wanna face Yuuki-chan's wrath. Anyway!! Hope you guys like this pretty long chappie!! If you have any comments and questions about this chappie and fan fic, please pm me or review!! Heheh, Anyway, got to go now, I'm gonna help Yuuki-chan to look for Aidou-sempai!! Mata Ashita minna!!~ Ja nee!! And yes, please review!!! (runs after Yuuki-chan) (^o^)

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why is it called a TV "set" when we only get one?**_

_**( haha.. hmm… I wonder. ^o^ **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	10. L9:Now that we know

_OKay.... I have some explaining to do. I actually got this chapter misplaced. it was supposed to be the 9th but I put it on 8. So if you guys think I posted a new chappie but it's still the same. It's because of my mistake. I arranged it so I hope you guys don't hate me for this. Domo. And I'm sorry for the late update, I was quite busy. Anyway... please do enjoy. _

Mitsuki-chi: Okay, whew! I finally release this chappie! I wanted another aidori moment so here it is. Hope you guys like it.

Hanabusa-sempai: (nods) I agree I like this chappie too, (grins) shows more moments with Yori-chan.

Mitsuki-chi: err… I think you should hurry and go back to school before Yori-chan loses all her blood.

Hanabusa-sempai: (realizes) I forgot anyway! Please remember Mitsuki-chi doesn't own VK and its official characters. And yeah, please review!! Bye minna!!~

Mitsuki-chi: Bye minna! Hope you enjoy this chappie… and yeah, VK manga chapter 48 will be released on the last week of February. Hope you guys didn't forgot it! Anyway!! On with the story!!~ Yoshi!!

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 9: Now that we know…**

_Yori tried to stay calm and waited for Hanabusa to bite her. After a while, she felt his cold incisors bury on her neck. She felt a little pain as he bit her and drank her blood. Soon the pain subsided and she closed her eyes as she heard him sucking her blood. She was no longer afraid since she knew it was him who was drinking her blood._

Yori let Hanabusa quench his blood thirst, she doesn't know when he'll stop but she could feel her body going numb. Her senses were fading and she was losing consciousness. She grabbed on his shirt and she was grateful that made him stopped him. He was a little surprised as he realized what he had done and looked at her sadly.

Hanabusa sadly looked at Yori as the thought of his blood lust took over him. He apologized to Yori for his actions, "I don't know what came over me… I shouldn't have done that…"

Yori held on Hanabusa's arms since she would fall if she let go of him. She shook her head and smiled, "No… It's alright with me, Hanabusa-sempai. I don't mind. Besides I let you drink it anyway, I don't blame you so please don't punish yourself."

Hanabusa guiltily looked at Yori and closed his eyes, "I'm really sorry… If Kaname-sama knew this, he'll be ashamed of me…"

"Hanabusa-sempai…" Yori looked at Hanabusa and pat his shoulder. He looked at her and she smiled wryly, "It's not your fault…"

Hanabusa was about to say something when they heard a voice calling them. It was Ichijou and Mitsuki; they walked towards Yori and Hanabusa. When they got closer to them, they were surprised to see Yori and Hanabusa covered in blood.

"What happened, Aidou-kun?" Ichijou asked Hanabusa and saw puncture marks on Yori's neck. "Aidou-kun don't tell me you—"

"No, Aidou-sempai didn't. It was the enemy who bit me; Aidou-sempai saved me in time and killed him." Yori lied to Mitsuki and Ichijou. Aidou looked at her with wonder why she defended him and lied. She smiled wryly at him.

Mitsuki worriedly looked at Yori and said, "How are you feeling Yori-chan?"

"I'm fine… just sore and numb all over. No need to worry Mitsuki-chan." Yori smiled at Mitsuki to reassure her she was fine.

Hanabusa sighed at what Yori said, 'What the heck… fine, she's not fine… I bit her and took advantage of her in these circumstances. I should have dashed immediately to where she was and save her but I was too late, and now… she's letting me escape what I did to her… I am really… pathetic….'

"Geez… I told you to take care of Yori-chan, but you didn't…" Mitsuki scolded Hanabusa and glared at him. Then after a while she sighed, "Oh well, at least you saved her before that guy killed her. Geez… How's the bite on your neck?"

"Oh… this?" Yori touched the markings of Hanabusa's fangs. She smiled at Mitsuki and said, "It doesn't hurt, although I guess it'll leave a mark for a while…"

"Let me, if ever the purebloods saw that… who knows what they might do to us." Mitsuki said and went closer to Yori. She used her magical powers to make the wound disappear. "There, it's gone. No one would suspect someone bit you." She said to Yori and smiled.

"So can't you do anything about her wounds then?" Hanabusa suggested to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki looked at Hanabusa and was surprised at what he said. Hanabusa eyed on her and said, "What?"

"It's your fault why she got injured so you take the responsibilities to explain to your pureblood leader what happened to Yori-chan." Mitsuki replied as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"But it was your fault too for being followed by those level Es." Hanabusa said and pouted.

"Well I didn't ask for you to help me, did I?" Mitsuki answered back.

"C'mon you two, don't fight." Yori said and slightly scolded Mitsuki and Hanabusa. "I'm sure Ichijou-sempai would help us explain what happened." She said and smiled.

'She's too kind and optimistic.' Hanabusa and Mitsuki thought in their heads and sighed.

Then Hanabusa remembered Ichijou's presence and nervously looked at the silent him. Ichijou looked back at Hanabusa and sighed. He returned the smile on his lips, "Okay, I'll help explain what happened to Kaname-kun. Anyway before this discussion gets longer, we should all get out of here."

Mitsuki, Yori and Hanabusa agreed with what Ichijou said. Mitsuki walked beside Ichijou and said, "Thanks for earlier."

Ichijou smiled at her and said, "None taken, besides it was my fault why those level Es went after you. It took me too long to arrive where we were supposed to meet, sorry."

Mitsuki was shocked at what he said, "You mean, you were the one I was supposed to accompany back to school?" Ichijou nodded at her. Then Mitsuki remembered what the chairman told her, "So it was your duty then to slay those Level Es." He nodded again.

Meanwhile Hanabusa offered his coat to Yori and put it on her. Yori didn't protest but when he offered to carry her, she shook her head. "You don't need to, Aidou-sempai. I can manage to walk back to school."

Hanabusa scratched his head and sighed, "I don't think so, it's better to carry you back than let you walk. C'mon…" He said as he placed an arm on her knees and scooped her. He didn't wait for her approval and carried her towards Mitsuki and Ichijou's location.

Mitsuki and Ichijou saw how Hanabusa carried Yori and smiled at one another. They continued walking through the alley.

"Aren't I heavy?" Yori blushed pink as she asked him. Her head was near his chest and he could feel his heart beat, somehow hearing that it made her calm and feel safe in his arms.

"Not really, have you forgotten I'm a vampire?" Hanabusa said and slightly smiled; "Besides you're really not that heavy. You're actually pretty light as I thought." Then as if he said something embarrassing he turned pink. 'Did I just say as _I thought_? Darn…'

Yori smiled at his gesture and said, "Well, I never thought I would see the day you would carry a girl like this. As an idol, I thought you weren't strong as Kain-sempai."

"Idol, huh?" Hanabusa smirked at what Yori said, "I admit, my cousin is stronger and he has a better body built than mine but that doesn't mean I'm not strong. Besides, is being an idol mean you're not strong?"

Yori shook her head, "Not really, I just thought since you're an idol you're not that strong and well... used to carrying stuffs."

Hanabusa smiled, "Hey are you mocking me? I might act like that but I'm not weak, that's pretty mean."

Yori laughed at him and said, "Sorry, I guess I better not try to judge people by their looks." Hanabusa didn't reply to what he said so she said so she continued, "By the way, I think I haven't thanked you properly. So, thank you Aidou-sempai for saving me back there. I wouldn't be here without you, I owe you my life." She said and smiled at him.

Hanabusa sighed, "Don't make me feel guiltier, I may have saved your life back there but I almost killed you if I didn't stop."

"But you stopped right? So I don't see the point of being guilty for doing that. I thought it was natural for vampires to you know… drink blood?" Yori asked as she looked at Yori.

"Really, haven't you learned anything? If I didn't stop back there, who knows what might happen to you. And if anything did happen, I won't forgive myself." He said sadly.

Yori couldn't help but put a hand on his cheek and smiled. Hanabusa sighed and his lips curved into a slight smile, "I'm glad you're okay now. That guy he hurt you badly right? Damn it, I couldn't kill him and yet I'm glad he's dead."

Yori leaned her head on his chest and said, "I'm glad it's over but I got a feeling it's just the beginning. I can't help but wonder who sent him."

"Who knows, I'm curious too who sent that guy and why they sent him." He said and noticed Yori being tired. "You should get some rest; you lost a lot of blood." He said and his smile faded as he looked at her. She had a wound on her left arm and back, luckily it stopped bleeding. He was sure that guy made it hard for her when he kidnapped her.

Yori closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm lucky you were there for me Hanabusa…sempai…" Soon he felt her sleeping in his arms and that made him smiled.

'You're wrong there… I'm lucky you were still there; you didn't give up even if you were in such circumstances. You may not be as strong as Yuuki-sama or Mitsuki but you were tough in your own way, Yori…' Hanabusa thought as he looked at her. Then she looked in front of him and saw Ichijou and Mitsuki looking at him. He blurted out, "What?!"

"You're lucky Yori-chan defended you, if I was your victim I won't look after you after biting me." Mitsuki replied snobbishly. Hanabusa sulked at what she said and pouted but she added, "But since I'm not Yori-chan and after saving her from that maniac, I won't say anything about what you did."

Hanabusa looked at Mitsuki, "Thank you."

"Don't take it too casual though, I still don't like you." She said and laughed, "But that doesn't mean I hate you or something, I'm still keeping an eye on you so don't let your guard down. Got that?"

"Hai, hai..." Hanabusa replied emotionlessly and added, "Geez… but it was partly your fault for being unguarded when those level Es pushed you down."

Mitsuki's eyes narrowed at him, "Shut up, it's your duty to protect her don't put the blame on me Mr. Yori's – Knight – in - shining armor."

Hanabusa didn't reply and looked at Ichijou. Ichijou noticed Hanabusa's gaze at him so he spoke up, "Since two lovely girls are behind you Aidou-kun, I'll keep my mouth shut to Kaname about what you did. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you Ichijou-san." Hanabusa said to Ichijou.

"Hmm… you're pretty nice Takuma-sempai, are you really the pureblood's best friend?" Mitsuki said to Ichijou. Ichijou smiled and nodded at her, "You know what I like you. You're different from the other vampires I know and killed. You're not one bit scary as I thought you were when we first met. Plus you're really funny, hey are you really a vampire?"

"Yes I am, although I like reading manga books and romantic novels than studying politician books." Ichijou said at her.

Mitsuki was amazed, "So what kind of manga books do you have? I got a lot of those back home but my parents didn't let me bring them. Can I borrow some when we meet again?"

"Sure, and I'm sorry about our first meeting before I was troubled over something back then." Ichijou said apologetically with a smile on his face.

Hanabusa felt left out as the two continued on their conversation. 'Oh well…' He sighed and looked at Yori in his arms, 'At least you're here with me…' He smiled and thought. 'Although… I'm really curious who that guy and who sent him. I got to tell that information to Kaname when I report to him.' His smile faded as he thought of Kaname's grim face when he knows what happened. 'And I was thinking of making this date memorable… oh well.' He looked at Yori's sleeping face, 'I just hope she'll allow me to have another one again.'

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

When the Yori, Mitsuki, Ichijou and Hanabusa reached the school grounds, they immediately went to the Chairman's office. They went inside and saw the Chairman with some people. Kaname and Yuuki were there together with Apollo, Zero and Yagari. They weren't surprised to see Yori injured because they already smelled her blood before they went inside the room. The tension on the large room made it quite smaller for the nine people inside.

Ichijou started the conversation, "I suppose you all want to ask what happened to us."

Then Mitsuki added, "But before we explain I think Yori-chan should be nursed first. She's hurt really badly."

The people inside the room nodded and agreed to what Mitsuki said. Mitsuki went out of the room together with Yuuki and Hanabusa who was still carrying Yori. They went to the clinic; luckily it was a Saturday so there were no students in the corridor.

Meanwhile, the boys who were left in the room asked Ichijou what happened. Ichijou started to tell them what happened, "I don't know the whole detail… So I'll tell what happened right after I saw Mitsuki-chan, Yori-chan and Aidou-kun…"

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Wheeeeeee…. Okay, so who here think that it was a long walk back to school? (raised own hand) I know, that was long right? But I liked the part where Yori and Aidou got their moment, haha, and so did Mitsuki and Ichijou! Hmmm…

Zero-kun: So what's gonna happen after that?

Mitsuki-chi: I'm not really sure… I'm still thinking who sent that bunch of Level Es and the mysterious guy. So if anybody who reads this got any ideas on who sent them and who you guys think is the mastermind who did that, REVIEW MEE!!!!!~ hehe, n.n (^o^)

Apollo-kun: We didn't get to say anything here… T.T Am I really your OC?

Mitsuki-chi: Yes, of course Apollo-kun. Don't worry you're gonna have you're moment soon!! Hehe, yey!! ^^, SO anyway!! Hope you guys liked that!! It was a pretty short than the last chappie, tonikaku please review!! Domo Arigatou minna for reading, reviewing, and making this story your favorites!! Ureshii!!~ Anyway!! Bye for now!! Ja nee! Mata ashita nee minna!~ Genki de nee! (^o^)

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**If one synchronized swimmer drowns do the other swimmers need to drown too?**_

_**( haha... ^o^ LOL XD **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	11. L10: Through

Mitsuki: Aaargh… I'm glad it's my vacation. I wasn't able to upload so soon since it was my finals and I was really busy.

Aidou-sempai: I see, so that was why you were gone for a while.

Mitsuki: (nod) hai, anyway…now I can finally concentrate on writing! Yey!

Aidou-sempai: Great, so can we start the story now?

Mitsuki-chi: Yes we may, ikuzo!! ^o^ and yeah, I don't own Vk. Enjoy minna!!!

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 10: Through…**

'Okay it's been a week now after what happened to me around town. I think I have already recovered since my body doesn't ache anymore. The bite mark on my neck had also vanished although I sometimes dream about it; about how he bit me at that time… And being attacked by that guy… Now I know how Yuuki felt when she had those nightmares. They were really scary…' Yori thought as she wrote on her diary.

She had finished patrolling with Zero and it was their rest hours. Since she was injured a few days ago, the Chairman thought of giving her less work to do. It was okay on her side since she could have more time study and sleeping hours to take. But now she had all her time she noticed it was pretty lonely and sad when she would be alone in her room. She missed Yuuki who would pop up out of no where looking so haggard from her prefect duties.

Yori sighed as she shook her head. She closed her diary and decided to put it on the drawer of her table. Then she looked at a place on her table that seemed to miss something.

'Oh… right, the gift Hanabusa-sempai gave me… I returned it to him.' Yori thought and sighed. She stood up from her chair and went to look at the calendar hanged on the wall. 'I think I should thank him, I mean he did save me… Even though, he bit me. But then he still saved me right…?'

Then she was surprised at she looked at it. 'February 14… I think I'm supposed to remember something important on that date… Now what was it?'

Yori's thoughts were bothered by a knock on her door. She instructed whoever was at the door to enter. It was after curfew so she was sure it would either be a Night Class Student or her co-prefects. As the door opened she saw Mitsuki enter her room.

Mitsuki went inside and smiled at her. "Hey!! I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

"No, I was just thinking of something. Can I help with something?" Yori asked Mitsuki as she noticed an uncertainty in her eyes.

Mitsuki put a hand at the back of head and seemed she was thinking of something awkward. "Well…" She began. "There is something, I'd like to ask of you."

"I'm glad to help as long as I can." Yori said and smiled to Mitsuki. Mitsuki seemed to relax when she saw Yori smile.

"Okay, we'll I wanted to ask you if you could help me err… bake chocolates and well find a dress to wear at the Valentine's ball. It's my first time attending it and well I'm not sure what is appropriate to wear on such an occasion." Mitsuki said and was embarrassed to tell Yori.

Yori smiled at Mitsuki's innocent favor. "Sure, I'll help you. I'm sure I have some gowns here that my mom sent me."

"Really?" Mitsuki smiled and was relieved she went to talk to the right person.

"Yup." Yori nodded and said. 'So that's what I forgot… the Valentine's ball." Yori was busy searching her closet when Mitsuki said something.

"Um… Can ask another favor Yori-chan?" Mitsuki added after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Yori asked as she looked at Mitsuki and draw a particular dress. She showed the dress to Mitsuki and added, "Is this color and dress okay to you?"

Mitsuki looked at the dress Yori held. It was a simple violet dress gown that reached below her knee. It was sleeveless and simple but elegant. The dress matched her eyes and it was perfect for her, not too daring and yet not too simple. Mitsuki smiled and stood beside Yori. She took the dress and thanked Yori.

"Thanks, it's perfect." Mitsuki said and took Yori's hands into hers. She clasped Yori's hand and smiled sweetly. Then she remembered something, "Oh yeah, can I borrow another one?"

"What for?" Yori wondered at Mitsuki's second request.

"Well… I have a friend who also has no dress to wear and well..." Mitsuki blabbered and it made Yori's lips curl into smile.

"Sure, what color…?"

"Anything, she's not really picky when it comes to these things." Mitsuki told Yori. Yori nodded and went to search for another dress on her closet.

Yori pulled a white and pink dress that was spaghetti strapped. It was below the knees and it was striking and beautiful. Yori has worn it once and it was for a short time. Yori showed it to Mitsuki and asked if it was okay.

"Perfect!" Mitsuki smiled and took the other dress to her hands. "Woow, you sure have a lot of dresses and gowns."

"My mom usually sends it to me." Yori said and smiled at Mitsuki.

"Really? Well, my mom usually picks my dresses. And every gown I have is made exclusively for me." Mitsuki said and shared to Yori her life.

"Ditto, so does mine." Yori giggled at her similarities with Mitsuki.

"No way!! I thought my mom was the only one who does that. I mean she forced me one time to wear a dress that was too revealing and really… well… sparkly." Mitsuki frowned at the memory of wearing that kind of dress. "The whole night I was squirming out of my gown and my mom scolded me for my behavior."

"Really? When was that?"

"It was the celebration for passing the exam to be a student magic user. I was around 8 back then; Apollo and I were able to pass. And well, our parents wanted to celebrate."

"I see… Tell me was the exam really hard?"

"Well, yeah… in a way. You have to know and use at least 100 spells. Then you have to make something remarkable."

"And what did you do back then?"

"Well… it was…" Mitsuki paused and looked a far as she thought of the past. "It was… summoning some dead people."

"Necromancy?" Yori said as Mitsuki nodded. Yori continued to ask, "Did it work?" Mitsuki nodded again and wryly smile. 'I can't believe there is a possibility of raising dead people.'

"I think I should go now, Apollo's probably looking for me again. Thanks for the dresses once again Yori-chan." Mitsuki said and walked towards the door.

"No problem." Yori replied as Mitsuki opened the door and walked out of her room. Mitsuki bid her goodnight and left.

Somehow Yori thought that Mitsuki was hiding something from her. It was about her initiation as a witch, 'I wonder what happened to her as she tried to use necromancy magic.' Yori thought as she sat on her bed and laid on it.

She sighed as she let the thoughts drift to her mind. Then she stood up and turned off the lights. She went to her bed ad cover herself with her sheet. She closed her eyes and hope she wouldn't dream of something scary or even bringing dead people back to the living.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

An hour before the Valentine's ball, Yori heard a knock on her door. 'It was probably Mitsuki' Yori thought and instructed whoever was at the door to enter.

Mitsuki entered just as Yori expected with a smile on her face, "Yori-chan!! You ready? Zero told me we should get our asses on the gym. The chairman wants us to checks on things."

"I'm ready." Yori smiled and walked in front of Mitsuki. "You look great on that." She complimented to Mitsuki.

"Thanks, the dress you lend me fitted perfectly." Mitsuki smiled and twirled around as a result of her compliment. "Plus you look great too in that ice blue dress. Hmmm… I bet that guy will fall head over heels to you when he sees you." Mitsuki said as she grinned mischievously.

Yori blushed and said thanks. Then Yori noticed a tattoo on Mitsuki's upper left arm. "Is that a tattoo?" She asked Mitsuki.

Mitsuki nodded and touched the tattoo, "Yeah, it's a mark that I'm a Clair." For a while, Yori thought she saw Mitsuki's eyes turned sad but then it faded. "Anyway, enough talk let's go to the gym before Mr. Grumpy scolds us." Mitsuki changed the topic and pulled Yori out of her room. Then she added, "Oh yeah, Apollo said he's not feeling well. So he won't be around."

"That's too bad, I'm sure his fans will be heartbroken." Yori joked around. Mitsuki laughed and nodded as an agreement.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

"Geez… it's so boring." Hanabusa yawned as he watched the dancing couples on the dance floor. It was a Night and Day Class party and yet he isn't thrilled to mingle with his fans at that moment. 'Where was she?' He asked himself as his eyes roamed around the vicinity looking for her. But to his dismay he couldn't find her, even her shadow. He didn't notice his cousin's presence walking beside him.

"I see you aren't flirting around." Kain mumbled to his cousin as he looked at the dance floor.

"I'm not in the mood."

"I see."

…

Silence enveloped the two cousins.

"I saw Miss Prefect a while ago."

"Where?!" Hanabusa looked at his cousin. His voice changed from dull to alarming. Before he could take back what he said and done, his cousin smiled. 'Dang it… He caught me.'

"I knew it. You were looking for her weren't you? That's why you aren't dancing." Kain teased Hanabusa and smiled. He put his hands on his pocket as he leaned on the wall.

"Aargh…" Hanabusa mumbled as he sighed. "Well, where was she?" He tried to sound less excited and slightly pouted as he asked.

"She was with Kiryu walking outside. They looked like they were discussing something." Kain replied.

'With Kiryu?' Hanabusa thought as he cursed Zero. 'That guy is really a—'

"Forget that, there she is. I guess she's with one of the Clairs." Kain said as he looked at Yori with Mitsuki.

Hanabusa looked to where his cousin was looking at. Then he saw her, and boy was she beautiful. Hanabusa wanted walked to her but he controlled himself, what would his fans say to him? 'Of course they would be angry at her; I should be a gentleman and ask her politely. Then maybe I would dance with the other girls, maybe.' He thought as he looked at her.

"You should make up your mind if you would either dance with her or not." Kain suggested at Hanabusa without looking at him.

"You speak like you're an expert at courting, cousin." Hanabusa teased his cousin and smirked.

"Hmm… I thought you were the expert." Kain teased back.

Hanabusa looked at his cousin and saw him looking at someone, Ruka Soen to be exact. He grin at his cousin and said, "I return the question to you cousin, make up your mind if you want to dance with Ruka or not."

Kain converted his gaze to Ruka then to Hanabusa. He sighed, they were really cousins. They were both admired and yet they can't get the girl they want. Life was ironic. He sighed again and took his hands out of his pocket. Then he stood away from the wall, he turned his back and spoke to his cousin. "Nothings gonna happen if you don't ask her."

Hanabusa smiled and nodded, "Right." He looked at Yori. She was alone now since Mitsuki was asked by some guy in the Day Class for a dance. He took the chance and walked towards her. When he was a few steps away from his cousin he heard him utter, "Goodluck." He looked back at his cousin and replied, "You too." Then he continued walking.

He felt his heart stopped when he was almost near her. He coughed to get her attention and when she did, she smiled at him. He smelled her scent and it tickled his senses. It made his heart and stomach twist when she looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He wondered how much she had an effect on him, he wondered if she felt the same way too.

"You look beautiful." Hanabusa complimented to Yori and slightly blushed. He looked away from her to hide his embarrassment.

"You look quite dashing as well." Yori complimented back and smiled. Her cheeks were burning from his compliment and gaze before. But she tried to compose herself in front of him. She was feeling butterflies on her stomach and she didn't know what to do to stop the feeling. She shook her head slightly to remind herself of her position to him. 'I guess Mitsuki was right, but that doesn't mean he would fall for me… right?'

Hanabusa roamed is eyes on the dance floor, his cousin was there dancing with Ruka. They stood out of the crowd dancing. Everyone was looking at them and so was the other couple, composing of Yuuki and Kaname. He looked at them then to Yori. She was looking at the couples too, Hanabusa thought of asking her but he was embarrassed. He let his fingers twitch and his hand took hers.

Yori looked at Hanabusa as he held her hand. He simply said, "Let's dance." And then he took her to the dance floor. Yori smiled at his attitude. When they were on the dance floor, she put her hand on his shoulder and clasps his hand automatically. Hanabusa smiled at her and took the lead on their dance as the music started to beat.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Wheeew… That was nice. Is it just me or are the last chappies including this one, had many Aidori moments? Hmm… anyway. ^o^ The next chappie will announce the villain of the story. Ahem. Hmm…

Apollo-kun: I see… Is he a he or is she a she?

Mitsuki-chi: Both! ^o^ anyway, I'm gonna revive a few people back from the dead. So that's something definitely reading and waiting for.

Yuuki-chan: Who are those people?

Mitsuki-chi: Hmm… I dunno. But someone evil I suppose. Anyway!! Hope you liked this chappie!! Reviews are really appreciated. ^o^ Ja nee! See you on the next chappie!! Bye!!

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**If people from Poland are called Poles, why aren't people from Holland called holes?**_

_**( haha... ^o^ LOL XD That's true!**__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	12. L11: Stirring

A/N: Okay, I'd like to apologize to everyone the late update. I was busy with my work and since our computer broke I couldn't type earlier, but luckily it's okay now. I'm free for the week and I've got new ideas. And that's thanks to Katie-chan. She always gives me good ideas and advices. Thanks Katie. ^o^ Anyway…. I'm not gonna say anything long. Just hope you guys enjoy this. And please review! Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: The song used in this chapter is entitled 'Touch my hand' by David Archuleta.

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 11: Stirring**

_Saw you from a distance_

_Saw you from the stage_

_Something about the look in your eyes_

_Something about your beautiful face_

_In a sea of people_

_There is only you_

_I never knew what the song was about_

_But suddenly now I do_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Can't let the music stop, __Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop, __Until I touch your hand_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again, __I'll never get the chance again_

Yori looked at Hanabusa who was gliding gracefully with her. She couldn't help but smile. He was looking serious than he usually is. She shook her head as he notices her gaze.

"What?" He asked her with a wondering expression.

She looked at his blue aquamarine eyes and she saw her reflection. She couldn't help but be amazed at how different she looked in his eyes. She was a plain normal human girl in the eyes of other people but in his eyes, she saw a different Yori. A strong and elegant calm Yori; the person she always wanted to be.

She smiled at him and said, "Nothing. I was just surprised to see you were pretty silent now."

Hanabusa slightly blushed at her and She couldn't help but smile more. Then after a while he returned to his normal self.

"I was thinking about things." He defended himself brashly.

"Things like what?" Yori asked him and turned around as he instructed her. She twirled around and then went back to their former position.

"Well, I was thinking about things between you and me." He turned pink as he blurted out what he was thinking.

"What about us?" Yori asked as she looked at him with wonder. At the same time she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at what he was going to say. She couldn't deny that her heart raced a bit at their topic.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I—" Hanabusa stated but he was unable to finish since Zero tapped his shoulder.

"Mind if I borrow your dance partner for a while, Aidou?" Zero coldly said to Hanabusa.

"You really know when to spoil the moment, don't you Kiryu?" Hanabusa blurted out in anger and frustration. 'He really know when to pick the right time to butt in doesn't he?' he thought inside in his head.

Zero growled and scowled at Hanabusa. Hanabusa returned the frown. Zero shook his head and look at Yori. He ignored Hanabusa's glare and said to Yori, "The Chairman is looking for us. Follow me."

Then Zero walked away. Yori look at Hanabusa and apologized, "Sorry. Let's continue later on shall we?" She smiled at him.

Hanabusa hesitated at first but then sighed. He smiled slightly to Yori and said, "Okay. Later. Take care okay? Be careful." He warned her. 'She might get to some accidents again.' He thought.

"Yes. I will take care of myself. Later, Hanabusa-sempai." Yori said and bowed at Hanabusa before leaving. Then she followed Zero.

Hanabusa looked at Yori disappearing in the crowd. 'Good luck Yori.' He said to himself. Then he added, 'Good luck to me too. I just hope I have the courage to say what I feel.' He sighed and thought.

* * *

Yori looked at Zero and Mitsuki outside the gymnasium.

"Well, you three might be asking why I called for you." The chairman started. Mitsuki and I nodded while Zero scowled. The chairman continued, "Well it's because I heard from Yagari that he spotted some Level E near Cross Academy. I wanted you three to look for suspicious people and I gave you the orders to kill them if necessary." He ordered.

The three nodded as agreement.

After they nod the chairman sighed and said, "I didn't want to ask this to you because it' your day off and well there's a party going on. And I know how much you wanted to dance with your classmates."

Zero interrupted him before he could continue, "It's alright with me." He told the chairman and walked towards the path way.

"I don't mind either." "Me too." Yori and Mitsuki both said in chorus.

Before they left the chairman asked, "By the way where is Apollo-kun?"

Mitsuki tensed up and answered, "He's in his room since he wasn't feeling good—"

Before Mitsuki could finish her sentence, we heard footsteps coming closer. As the shadow approached the shadow, we saw Apollo's face.

"I'm here." Apollo's voice entered the conversation.

"Apollo!" Mitsuki squelled and was surprised to see him there. "What are you---?"

"I felt the aura of the level E vampires so I immediately went here." Apollo explained.

"Okay. Since all the guardians are here. I bid you good luck." The chairman told them as he walked away from the gymnasium.

* * *

Neither did the five people know, there were two shadows hiding behind the trees watching them.

"Looks like they fell from it," One of the shadows said with a male voice.

The other crossed her arms and said, "Well, it's better for them to be out of the picture especially that human girl who clings to Hanabusa-sama." Her eyes glowed red as she looked at Yori who was leaving.

"Easy dear sister, remember what our father told us." The male voice calmly replied to his sister's anger. "Besides, a little rivalry never hurt especially when you know in the end that you are the winner." He smirked at the last word.

"True, now shall we make our entrance?" The female voice said to his brother. She smiled at the thought of winning.

"Let's go." The male voice said and went towards the entrance of the gymnasium.

* * *

Yori looked behind her as if she felt someone watching. She stopped running and tried to be sensitive to her surroundings. Mitsuki stopped and looked at her with wonder.

"Yori-chan?" Yori heard Mitsuki's worried voice.

Yori looked at Mitsuki and said, "Did you sense someone was watching us?"

Mitsuki checked her surroundings and shook her head. "No. I don't. It must be your imagination Yori-chan." She looked at Apollo and Zero who stopped running too.

"Anything wrong?" Apollo asked while Zero merely stared at them with his 'what's your problem' look.

Mitsuki shook her head and said, "Nothing." Then she looked at Yori and said, "We should hurry. Let's go Yori-chan." After saying that to Yori she continued running towards Zero and Apollo.

Yori looked at the trees and sought to find the people who were watching them a while ago.

"Yori-chan!" Mitsuki yelled.

Yori shook her head and thought, 'It might have just been my imagination.' Then she ran towards Mitsuki, Zero and Apollo. "I'm coming."

* * *

Hanabusa walked towards the wall where his cousin stood together with Ruka.

Kain looked at his gloomy cousin who was walking towards him. When he was a few steps close to him he utter, "What's with that face Hanabusa?" He asked him with a speculative face.

"Try to guess my dear cousin." Hanabusa tried to made fun of the expression on his face.

"I bet it's something unfortunate right? I'm guessing it got something to do with Miss Prefect." Ruka guessed. She looked at Hanabusa as he frowned with her answer. She closed her eyes and added, "I'm correct right?"

Hanabusa sighed and nod.

"You still haven't told her yet?" Kain asked his cousin as he took a sip on the wine glass he was holding.

Hanabusa sighed once more and nodded.

"You're so pathetic Hanabusa. What if someone confess to her before you do?" Ruka teased Hanabusa and smiled at what she just said. Then she smiled even wider at the thought of Hanabusa's grieving face. "Oh well, Miss Prefect does deserve someone better than a coward like you."

"Look it wasn't my fault, Kiryu knows when to pick a good time in interrupting me!" Hanabusa defended himself.

"Right and pigs can fly." Ruka replied to Hanabusa's comment.

"Ruka." Kain called Ruka to warn her not to say anything else. He looked at his cousin and advised him, "What would you do when you see a person drowning?" He asked him.

"That depends on the person drowning. If it's a gay, I would rather see him drown than save him." Hanabusa answered with a dull expression on his face.

"And that's why you will never be called a knight in shining armor by Miss Prefect." Ruka commented with a sarcastic tone.

"Ruka." Kain warned her again. He sighed and placed the wine glass on the table near him. Then he looked at his cousin once more and asked, "What if it was Miss Prefect?"

"Of course I'll save her." Hanabusa answered quickly.

"When you see her falling?"

"I'll catch her."

"When you see her when she comes back what will you say to her?"

"Well that is err… say my feelings to her." Hanabusa was flabbergasted for a while. He scratched his head as he searched for the answer.

Kain shook his head.

Ruka sighed and commented Hanabusa's reaction, "So the play boy becomes staggered when it comes to Miss Prefect. I guess I'll congratulate her later because of this."

"Shut up Ruka!" Hanabusa shouted half-embarrassed and half-annoyed.

Their conversation stopped when two new auras entered the gymnasium. They looked at the faces of the new comers and watched them as they entered the room.

"That girl..." Ruka said to herself.

"You know her Ruka?" Hanabusa asked without looking at Ruka.

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't know her. Isn't she a close friend of the Aidou? Her name is Chidori Park." Ruka answered Hanabusa's question.

"And the guy beside him is her brother Kairi Park." Ichijou's voice entered their discussion.

"Ichijou-san, you know them too?" Kain asked Ichijou and looked at him.

"A little, their parents happened to be part of the council in vampire society." He said to them and looked at the new comers. "Well was part of the society." He corrected.

"Then what are they doing here?" Hanabusa asked.

"Keep your guard on. They might have come here to gate crash on the party." Ichijou said as a half-warned and half-joked to them.

Hanabusa, Ruka and Kain looked at Ichijou with a blank face and just nodded as an agreement.

* * *

The two new comers were welcomed by Seiren and asked them to follow her.

They went towards the balcony. Chidori and Kairi couldn't help but notice how the people inside the gymnasium looked at them as they walked towards the veranda.

As they entered the veranda, they saw the pure blood Kurans looking at them.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know outsiders without permission aren't allowed here?" Kaname uttered as he looked at the new comers.

Yuuki silently looked at the siblings.

"Well, Kuran-sama our father sent us here to study in Cross Academy. My name is Kairi Park and beside me is my little sister, Chidori Park." He looked at his sister and she bowed slightly to Kaname as a greeting. "Here's our letter Kuran-sama." Kairi, the elder brother answered Kaname courageously and hand him the letter.

Kaname took the letter and read it. What he said was correct. It was indeed a letter asking him to let the Park siblings to enter Cross Academy.

Kaname averted his eyes to the two. "This is indeed a letter from your father. But unfortunately, I can't accommodate you immediately since we are having a party."

"We don't mind waiting until the party is over. Besides we don't mind using this opportunity to know the other students." He smiled at Kaname as he suggested the idea of attending the party.

Kaname had no choice but to agree to what he said. "Alright, please enjoy the party." Kaname smiled slightly to them as he said. Then looked at Seiren and uttered, "Seiren escort them to meet the other students. And please tell Ichijou to entertain them." He instructed Seiren.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Seiren obediently followed his orders. Then he walked towards the sibling and said, "Please follow me."

Chidori and Kairi followed Seiren. But before Chidori left, she met Yuuki's eyes.

Yuuki felt a slight shiver as she saw Chidori's cherry eyes.

Kaname looked at Yuuki with a worried expression and asked, "Anything wrong Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head and mumbled, "It's not a big deal but… I feel like there's something bad stirring here in Cross Academy again. I feel like those two are gonna bring something terrible. I can't explain it very clearly."

Kaname held Yuuki's shoulder and sadly smiled at her. "I feel it too. Those two are here to bring trouble to our peace."

"Are you sure it's okay to let them in just like that Kaname-oniisama?" Yuuki asked Kaname with a anxious look.

"Let's just watch them for a while." Kaname suggested and Yuuki nodded in response.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hanabusa stared at the door and awaited Yori's return. He didn't notice Seiren coming with the two new comers.

Ichijou greeted the two with his usual smile and introduced Ruka and Kain to the two new faces. When it was Hanabusa's turn, Chidori took a few steps towards him and smiled flirtatiously at him. Hanabusa was slightly surprised when he saw Chidori in front of him.

"Hey my name is Chidori." Chidori greeted Hanabusa and put her hand in front of him.

"Nice meeting you." Hanabusa answered and shook her hand.

"This is Hanabusa Aidou." Ichijou introduced Hanabusa and smiled.

"I know." Chidori smiled mischievously at Hanabusa. Then what she did was unexpected. She hugged him tightly and happily. "You are my fiancee!" She blurted out in glee.,

Hanabusa was shocked at what she did but he was more shocked at what she said.

And like him, Ruka, Kain and Ichijou were surprised too at the scene and the revelation.

_Can't let the music stop_

_Can't let this feeling end_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again_

_Can't let the music stop_

_Until I touch your hands_

_Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Reach out as far as you can_

_Only me, only you, and the band_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: So I took a hard time thinking what to type in this chappie… I mean, how am I suppose to let two new villains in the story. Hmm… Anyway, hope you like this one. And yeah, thanks for all the reviews minna. Hmm… I already typed the next chapter this time and I'm just gonna beta it, well make my cousin beta it. Heheh, anyway. Hope you liked this chappie and please review! Ja nee!! ^o^ Mata Ashita nee!!

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why is it the man who invests all your money called a broker?**_

_**( haha... ^o^ LOL XD **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	13. L12: My what!

**Mitsuki-chi:** Finally! I have finished this chapter! Wheeewww.... Okay, so I'd like to thank Katie-chan for her awesome idea on this story. Hehe, if you guys can guess, I'll give you a cookie. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks Katie-chan! You're a real life saver. Hehe, LOL ^o^ so I'll continue blabbering on the space below and let you guys read this chapter. Ehehe, and btw… thanks for the last reviewers …

**~Amethyst Lynn Willow~ **(yes there's more. LOl ^o^)  
**=Katie-chan=** (hey girl! You're the star here... LOl ^o^)  
**+xXdarkvampireangelXx+** (yes, that was a bit unexepected right? hehe)  
***redrider1007*** (well there's someone else who's nuts hehe i'm not telling. can ya guess? hehehe)  
**_fantasy-of-forever_** (hehe, well here's the continuation. enjoy. ^o^)  
**{Amoomoo4me, Kurenaibana-chan &saphir}** (hehe, thanks! here! the update hehe ^o^)

And thanks to those people who liked and reads this story! You guys make me wanna put my best effort here. And not to mention having received 50 reviews, hope there'll be more reviews to come heheh…. Anyway, let's begin shall we?

**Yori-chan: **Yes shall we. And I'm glad we have finished those Level Es roaming around in school.

**Mitsuki-chi: **Were they scary?

**Hanabusa-sempai: **Not like when women are scary. Anywhoo... Let's begin! And please review kay?

**MItsuki-chi & Yori-chan:** Hai! Please enjoy....

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own VK. LOL ^0^ but please check out chapter 48.2 of the VK manga. hehe

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 12: My what?!**

"My what?!!" Hanabusa uttered with shock and surprise written all over his face.

"Your fiancé Hanabusa-sama." Chidori uttered with glee and hugged him tightly.

Hanabusa tried to shoved her away before anyone see her especially Yori.

"Since when did you have a fiancé, baka?" Ruka sarcastically uttered.

Chidori glared at Ruka with what she said and replied loudly, "Who are you calling baka you old hag?!"

'Oh no, she did not just call Ruka old hag.' Hanabusa thought in his head and gulped.

Ruka snapped at what Chidori said and flared anger in her eyes. "Old hag?! You brat. What's a spoiled brat like you doing here anyway in Cross Academy? You weren't even invited to come here before."

"Ruka, that's enough." Kain stopped Ruka before they caused any commotion.

But unfortunately a few students heard and saw the uproar of the cool beauty Ruka and the new comer.

"What's going on?" One of the Day class girls uttered.

"Souen-sempai got angry with that cherry eyed girl who clings like an octopus to Idol-sempai." Another girl answered.

"What?! A gate crasher?" One of the Day class boys uttered.

"How did that happened? Where are the guardians when you need them?" Another male voice uttered.

"Hmph." Ruka and Chidori both uttered and ignored one another. Then after a while they shot a death glare to one another.

"Look girls, calm down. Let's settle this like civilized woman of the 21st century." Ichijou said and tried to patch up the two girls.

But unfortunately his plea of friendship back fired and the two continued quarreling.

Then when Ruka was about to use her powers, Hanabusa shielded Chidori and held her back. "Ruka—"

"Okay, what's going on here?" A cheerful voice with a hint of worry and confusion uttered and went in front of the crowd ganging up on the Night Class students.

"Oh damn." Hanabusa couldn't help but curse. This was what he feared. He closed his eyes and hoped she wasn't there to see this scene. 'I hope Yori-chan wouldn't see this.'

Then he turned and saw Mitsuki in front of the crowd who were looking at them.

"Aidou-sempai." Mitsuki uttered his name and walked towards him. Then she softly whispered but enough for the group to hear, "Nee, what's going on here?"

They looked at one another before answering but it was Ichijou who answered her, "Well as you can see Ruka and Chidori are fighting."

"Chidori? Since when did we have a student in the Night Class named Chidori?" Mitsuki asked Ichijou.

Ichijou pointed at the girl beside Hanabusa who was clinging on his arm.

"Nee, why is a kid doing here?" Mitsuki uttered as she pointed at Chidori.

"See, you are still a kid. Hah! Go back to your play ground." Ruka uttered sharply.

"What?! WELL I---" Chidori uttered and was about to do something to Mitsuki and Ruka when Hanabusa stopped him and Ichijou and Kain went to protect the two girls.

"Chidori, look. Well settle this outside." Hanabusa uttered and was about to pull Chidori's hand when…

"What is everyone looking at? Where is Mitsuki?" A male voice uttered and went in front of the crowd. It was Zero and beside him was Apollo and…

"Yori-chan." Hanabusa softly uttered. But it was loud enough for Chidori to hear and get angry.

'So the flirt vamp decided to watch me and Hanabusa-san. Well I'll show her who Hanabusa-san belongs to.' Chidori thought in her head and grinned.

Yori and Hanabusa looked at one another in a moment. It seemed that time stopped for them.

Yori looked at Hanabusa with her normal blank expression. But then when she noticed the woman beside Hanabusa, she couldn't help but feel a mounting ache in her chest. She tried her best not to show emotions as she gazed at Hanabusa.

Hanabusa looked at Yori's expressionless face. 'Yori-chan', he called her name on his mind and felt guilty being seen with Chidori. But then he knew Yori wouldn't misunderstand the scene with Chidori. He was confident that Yori would never think that he had a relationship with Chidori. But then why did he saw a slight indication of pain in her eyes?

Then suddenly Hanabusa felt someone hugged him from behind and happily uttered, "Sure, Hana-chan. Let's settle our married life with one another outside where there's privacy! Nee?!"

"A what?!!!" Everyone uttered in surprised.

Hanabusa flushed pink to what Chidori said and shoved her away. "I never said anything about agreeing to be married to you!"

Then he heard everyone shriek at what he said. Then he looked at Yori who was staring at him.

'Was shock also written in her face? Or is she--' Hanabusa asked himself and wondered.

But before he could fully see the look on her face she turned around and walked through the crowd.

He went away from Chidori and uttered, "Yori! Yori!" he called her but she didn't even glance.

He went after her and walked through the crowd. He tried to call her again but she didn't even stop.

"Hana-chan!" He heard Chidori called his name but he didn't look at her and continued pursuing Yori.

Yori bit her lower lip and ignored Hanabusa who was calling her.

She closed her eyes as she walked and tried to breathe deeply.

What was happening to her? Was this an effect of an aftershock learning that the guy who touched a part of her heart was intimate with someone? But then what was the slowly building pain in her heart? Was that a part of an aftershock too? But why was she also running away and ignoring Hanabusa?

A lot of questions run inside Yori head but that was incomparable to the rumbling emotions in her heart.

When Yori was almost near the exit Hanabusa tried to call her again, "Yori, please wait."

This time Yori stopped but she didn't look at him. She was afraid that he'll see her troubled face and she was also scared to let him know of the emotions stirring inside of her.

He took the chance to and continued, "Yori it's not what you think it is. It may look bad but believe me when…" He uttered and took a few steps towards Yori. "I say, nothing is going on between us." He was about a few meters away from Yori. "Yori I—"

And then he slipped. Yori looked at Hanabusa and saw him slipped because of a banana peel.

Hanabusa looked at his feet and saw a banana peel. "What the! Who put this banana peel here—"

Yori was about to help him when…

"Idol-sempai! Are you okay?" The fan girls rushed towards him with concern and care.

Yori stepped away and went out of the gym.

Hanabusa looked at where Yori was standing a few minutes ago but now she was gone. He tried to follow her outside but then as he tried to take a few steps out of the gym he tripped again. This time it was because of a fan girl who clung on his feet.

'Ah damn.' He cursed inside his head and sighed. 'I almost said it to her but I blew. Kamisama! Why do you have to be so cruel to me? Is this my punishment for being a play boy?' He asked himself as his fan girls rushed towards him one by one.

* * *

"Can you please explain to me what did you mean by your fiancé?" Hanabusa asked to the girl who introduced herself as Chidori.

They were inside the moon dormitory now since the party was over. It was too bad though, because he was pretty much expecting he could have a last dance with Yori. But unfortunately, he couldn't since Chidori came into the picture and then Yori saw him. And before he could explain everything to her she ran away.

'Probably because of shock.' He said to himself and thought. 'Maybe I should talk to her tomorrow. Yeah, I should.'

"It means I'm your wife to be." Chidori smiled mischievously at him.

What she just said made his jaw drop and he became speechless. But after a while his mind started working again and he uttered, "Wait. I don't think my father ever told me I have a wife to be! You must be mistaken, I can't have a fiancée!" Hanabusa and stepped away from Chidori.

"And why not?" Chidori angrily asked him.

"Because… I'm too young to be married." Hanabusa reasoned out. It was a fact but he can't tell her his other reason is Yori. 'Yori already tried to ignore me when I tried to explain why Chidori was clinging to me but saying to her that he was engaged? You've got to be kidding me!!' He thought as he looked Chidori.

Chidori smiled in amusement and uttered, "You don't have to worry Hanabusa I'm just your fiancée, for now. We don't have to be married soon. But if you like it we can even marry each other any day you want." She giggled at the thought of marrying him.

But it had the opposite effect for Hanabusa. It sent Goosebumps to him that made him shiver.

"So sorry but I'm not interested in having a fiancée or a wife. You can just go back to where you came from because there's no way I'm agreeing to what you just said." Hanabusa uttered and pushed Chidori away.

Chidori's cherry eyes narrowed at him and she frowned. "You will not push me away just like that Hanabusa-sama. I am your fiancée whether you like it or not." She uttered strongly and glared at him.

Hanabusa felt somehow scared at the way she acted. It was as if she had a powerful aura despite her innocent and naïve appearance.

'Or was she just playing innocent before?' He thought as he looked at her.

"Okay? So whether you like it or not, I will be staying here." She uttered and grinned.

He gulped and looked at her. He was somehow scared the way she looked at him and the way her cherry eyes turned slightly red.

"So, if I caught any girls running after you I won't hesitate to curse them and kill them with my own hands." With that threat she stepped away from me and walked towards out of his room.

I sighed and breathed deeply once she was gone.

'Was she a lunatic or what? Geezz… Talk about too much possessive!' He thought as he brushed his hair with his hand and sighed.

Kain went inside when Chidori was gone. He was surprised to see his cousin serious and worried. It was sight that was rare to see. "What happened?" He asked Hanabusa.

"That girl just threatened me about killing every girl that I talk to." Hanabusa uttered and sighed once more. "I think I have a head ache just thinking about that girl and her crazy possessiveness towards me. I mean she's worst than my fan girls!" He closed his eyes and thought about how Chidori will react when he knows about his feelings for Yori. He thought the fan girls were hard to handle when they knew he liked Yori but think of Chidori when she knew how he felt! 'It would be a disaster.' He thought and shook his head.

"What will you do now? What if she finds out about Miss Prefect and your mutual understanding?" Kain asked his cousin.

Hanabusa sighed once more and said, "I don't know. I can't let Yori get hurt but I can't stand being with that girl. Can you imagine how scary her temper is? She's the third girl I don't want to make angry!"

"Or how crazy she's in to you? Yes, I can imagine. And can you please tell me who the girls that you don't want to get pissed are?" Kain uttered and joked at the same time.

"This isn't the time to joke around Akatsuki. That girl is crazy! And I'll tell you another time about that list of women who I don't want to get pissed. Just concentrate on helping me bail my way out of this situation." Hanabusa uttered and opened his eyes which were full of fret and bewilderment. He looked at Kain and added, "Plus, I think she has another intention why she came here."

"Okay. But what do you think she came here? And has her brother have to do something with what she's planning?" Kain asked his cousin as he tilted his head.

"I can bet he knows what his sister is planning. Plus, I have a wild guess he's the one put the banana peel on the floor." Hanabusa stated while Kain tried not to laugh at the banana peel incident in the party. And then after a few seconds Hanabusa looked at Kain and added, "We need to find out and investigate. Who knows what he might do to Kaname-sama and Cross Academy." Then he looked at his window. "You've got to help me Akatsuki, I can't marry that girl. I can't even imagine myself being her fiancé!"

"You're exaggerating Hanabusa, you don't even know her." Kain uttered and sighed.

"That's the point! I don't know her and I don't need to especially since I like someone else." He uttered and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his blue eyes that showed concern and uncertainty.

Kain sighed once more and said, "Fine. I will help you but only because I'm worried about what that new girl can do to Miss Prefect."

"Thanks Akatsuki." Hanabusa uttered and smiled at his cousin.

"You owe me one." Kain smiled back at him.

"Yeah I know." Hanabusa uttered and smirked at his cousin. "Besides, I got to talk to Yori. You saw what happened when she saw me being hugged by Chidori."

"Yeah, I did. And I clearly saw how you slipped." Kain teased his cousin and smiled.

"Just shut up." Hanabusa uttered in embarrassment. Kain laughed while Hanabusa pouted with humiliation on his face.

* * *

On the first day of classes after the party…

"Kyaaa!! Idol-sempai!!" "Shiki-sempai!!" "Kain-sempai!!!" "Ichijou-sempaiiii!!" The day class fan girls screamed till the top of their voices.

"Aaarrrghh! It has only been a day after the party and they're more energetic than usual." Mitsuki uttered as she covered her eyes from the girls screams.

"I can't understand women at all." Zero uttered softly who was beside Mitsuki.

"What happened to you Zero? You seemed a little off than usual? Wait—don't tell me you have fallen in love with another girl other than Yuuki-chan?" Mitsuki uttered in shock.

Zero glared at Mitsuki and said coldly with his dark aura, "Do I look like a guy who falls in love?"

Mitsuki gulped and wryly smiled. "Of course not. Ho-ho-ho… I was just guessing. So anyway, what's your problem?" Mitsuki decided to change the topic and smiled at Zero.

They had become close friends after a while. Mitsuki realized that Zero wasn't scary as he appeared.

"Nothing. Nevermind." Zero uttered and sighed. "Where are Apollo and Yori by the way?"

"Oh. Those two? They've been called by the chairman, he probably asked them to run some errands." Mitsuki answered and smiled. "Why? Did you miss Apollo already?" Mitsuki teased Zero.

"Do I look gay to you?" Zero said in his deep angry voice.

"I was kidding Zero. Really now, you don't have a sense of humor in you." Mitsuki uttered and joked around. Then she saw Yori and Apollo running towards them. "Oh look, speak of the devil they're."

Mitsuki and Zero awaited Apollo and Yori before walking in front of the crowd and towards the Moon Dorm gate. When they were ready Zero uttered, "Let's go before the gate opens."

"Hai." Mitsuki uttered and followed Zero cheerfully while Yori and Apollo tagged along.

While walking Mitsuki couldn't help but notice Yori who was a little quieter than usual.

'I wonder if this has something to do with happen on the party?' Mitsuki asked herself and looked at Yori.

* * *

The Moon Dorm gate opened and the Night Class went out. The girls screamed louder as they saw the Night Class students walking along the path way.

Mitsuki, Yori and Apollo tried so hard to push them back and stopped them from crossing the line. But only Zero's death glare stopped them. Unfortunately it was only for a while.

"Kyaaa!! Idol-sempai is coming out!! Idol-sempai!!!" One of the Day Class girls uttered and screamed right in front of Mitsuki's ear.

Mitsuki wanted to curse but then she tried to control herself from doing so. She should be a good example and do her job well.

* * *

Hanabusa passed through the gate and pasted a smile on his face. He was walking beside his cousin. He was about to wave his hand to his Day Class fan girls when a hand wrapped around his arm and stopped him.

He turned around to who hugged his arm and saw Chidori.

"What are you doing?" Hanabusa uttered in a soft whisper.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm showing those pathetic human girls who you belong to." Chidori uttered and smiled sweetly.

It almost made Hanabusa shiver in horror. He tried to push Chidori away but she shot him a threatening glare.

"Do that and I'll really do something about those fan girls of yours." Chidori uttered and pressured him.

"If you use your powers Kaname-sama will punish you." Hanabusa uttered and tried to scare Chidori.

Chidori smiled and grabbed Hanabusa's hand. "I'm not scared. I'm not going to be one punished when I use your powers."

Suddenly Hanabusa felt a jolt run to his hand and felt his powers fading. He pushed Chidori away but she continued sucking his powers out of him.

"Did I mention my power is to get powers from other people?" Chidori uttered and smiled mischievously.

Chidori slowly let go of Hanabusa's hand and put her hands on his arm.

"If you don't want Kaname-sama to scold you for being slow, we should get going Hana-chan." Chidori changed her mood and happily hugged Hanabusa. Her voice was so loud that everyone heard it including the night class students who were in front of him.

"Hana-chan?!!" The Fan girls shouted in shock.

"She called Idol-sempai, Hana-chan as if they're super close." One of the Day Class girls uttered.

"Oh my gosh! She's hugging him!" Another voice uttered in shock while someone cursed, "Hey you stupid bitch get off Idol-sempai!!" And soon the others followed.

Hanabusa tried to push her away but to no avail it didn't work. He just simply sighed and shook his head.

'This is the worst moment of my life. If I couldn't control myself I would totally wring this girl's neck.' He said to himself as drooped his head. Then at the side of his eyes he saw a particular brown headed girl. It was Yori and like before she ignored him.

Hanabusa wanted to call her but then Chidori stopped him and forced him to walk faster.

* * *

After that rowdy scene in front of the Moon Dorm gate, Mitsuki angrily walked around the campus to patrol. She was pissed off with what happened earlier.

She realized one thing the Day Class girls were really hard to handle especially if they see their Idol-sempai with a girl hugging him.

Mitsuki pouted her lips as Yori walked towards her. She had just finished patrolling just like her.

"Hey." Mitsuki uttered and looked at Yori.

"Hey." Yori shortly replied and slightly smiled back at Mitsuki.

"Nee, is anything bothering you Yori-chan?" Mitsuki asked Yori. "You're acting a little strange today."

Yori hesitated to answer and looked at Mitsuki. But in the end she decided to tell her what's bothering her. "Well…" She started and looked at Mitsuki. "At the party, when I saw Hanabusa-sempai err Aidou-sempai with another girl. I couldn't help feeling like my heart was crushed and torn to pieces. And well, it wasn't a good feeling. It was like I wanted to get angry and shout at him but then it wouldn't be right. It was almost a feeling I have never felt before. Like something would want to take over me and want me lose my control."

Yori paused and looked down on her feet. Then she sighed and continued, "And on the shift of the Day and Night Class earlier, I felt that feeling again. I can't explain what's happening to me and yet… I can't help but be afraid that I may be—"

"Jealous." Mitsuki finished the word and looked at Yori.

Yori looked at Mitsuki with wonder in her eyes. "That can't be, why should I be jealous? I mean, clearly Aidou-sempai and I have no relation to one another. Why should I…" Her voice went softer and trailed off.

Mitsuki sighed and leaned on one of the trees beside them. Then I looked at Yori and uttered, "What did you feel right now when you uttered no relation Yori-chan?"

"I felt… sad." Yori uttered softly and looked like she was in a daze.

"Was it the same like what you felt earlier and at the party?" Mitsuki asked again.

Yori nodded and looked at Mitsuki. "Am I really jealous?" Yori asked Mitsuki. It was almost hard for Yori to imagine feeling something dire like that.

"Only one way to find out." Mitsuki uttered and pulled Yori's hand. "Come with me." She uttered and ran with Yori.

"Where are we going?" Yori asked as they ran towards the main building of Cross Academy.

"Just follow me 'kay?" Mitsuki uttered and smiled as they ran through the school corridor.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**A/N:** Okay… finished. This was pretty long and I was really thinking hard what to say in behalf of Yori and then since she never felt that way before I wrote those lines. LOL ^o^ anyway, thanks again for Katie-chan who seriously and absolutely helps me think of what to do in this story. LOL ^o^ So Thanks again Katie!

And yeah… um please check out my new fan fiction it's entitled Thousand Miles. And yeah, for the people who reads my other fan fiction Truth or Dare, I'm sorry to tell you that we're still thinking it through. So it may be late updated. And yeah, please check out Katie-chan's Aidori fan fiction. It's really great. Eheh, ^o^ Okay? Yoshi.

Domo Arigatou gozaimasu. ^o^ And to those people who liked this chapter… please review? Yeah, that green button cliccck it! LOL ^o^ eheh, bye for now. ^o^

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why is it when someone tells you there are a billion stars out there in the universe you would believe them but when you see a sign saying WET PAINT you still touch it just to be sure?**_

_**( haha.. that's true, I have done that. ^o^ LOL XD **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	14. L13: Wish

Mitsuki-chi: Waaah... took so long before I could type this and update.

Aidou-sempai: Yeah, and you know what I quit being your character coz you're so lazy.

Mitsuki-chi: What?! Why???!!!.... (sobs for a while and thought of an idea.) (take out cp and call someone) Chidori-chan!~~ Hana-chan wants to---- (before you knew it Chidori appears out of no where, she ties Aidou and gags him.) Hai, so please enjoy the story while we make Aidou-sempai stay with us a little bit longer.

Aidou-sempai: Maahmmpp!!! (Help!!)

Chidori-chan: Please review minna!!~ or else I'll go bad and make you! nee, hana-chan?!~ (grins evily at Aidou-sempai.)(takes out gag)

Aidou-sempai: (Fears) (sighs) mitsuki-chi doesn't own Vk. And I'm very happy she isn't!!!! (dragged by Chidori) (Mitsuki-chi thinks about the scene.)Help!!!

Mitsuki-chi: hope he'll be alright!! Anyway!! Yoshi!! Enjoi minna!!~

* * *

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 13: Wish…**

Mitsuki pulled Yori's hand as they run inside Cross Academy's Main Building where classrooms are located. Mitsuki stopped in one room and checked if it was locked. And like she anticipated it was.

Yori looked Mitsuki and realized it was locked. "Were you going to get something in this classroom? Why don't we go tomorrow since it's locked?" She suggested to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki glanced at Yori and smiled, "No this is just right." She uttered and took something out of her pocket. It was a silver key.

"But that won't fit there." Yori warned her as she put the key in front of the hole.

"Yori, have you forgotten I'm a witch? This key fits anywhere and opens anything that has a keyhole. I can even open Chairman's Cross Diary with this although I haven't tried opening it yet." Mitsuki said in a happy tone.

Then like Mitsuki said the moment she put the key on the hole and turned it. The door clicked and when Mitsuki turned the knob it opened. She smiled at Yori and uttered, "Welcome Yori-chan to my secret haven."

Then as they went inside what they saw wasn't a regular and ordinary classroom. It was a large room with a lot of books and equipments. There were also bottles and pouches in the shelves which were taller than Yori and not to mention a lot wider than her.

There were a lot of papers scattered on the floor and boxes that were half opened. There were a lot of empty bottles and vials. There were a lot of accessories and things Yori couldn't even explain and identify. Yori looked at Mitsuki with amazement.

"This is amazing." Yori expressed that made Mitsuki smile wider.

"Thank you. This is what my parents gave me after my initiation tests." Mitsuki uttered and went towards one box. "Now where did I put that thing?" She expressed as she searched in one box.

She threw the unwanted things and sent it flying. Funny though because everything she threw just floated inches before the ground. It was though something held them up that Yori couldn't believe.

'Is magic really possible?' Yori asked herself as she looked at Mitsuki. 'I never thought I'd saw someone use real magic though… well, I never even imagined seeing vampires before. Not to mention letting a vampire drink my blood.'

"Shit!" Mitsuki cursed as she didn't see what she was looking for in the box. "What I'm searching for never comes out when I'm looking for it." She stated as she stepped away from the box. Then she went to another box and all the things that were floating around us went inside the box she was digging before.

Yori was amazed at how the things seemed neatly placed.

Then after a while Mitsuki shouted, "Found it!!" Then she pulled herself out from the box and looked at Yori. "Da~ran!~" Mitsuki happily showed Yori what she was searching for.

"What is that?" Yori asked Mitsuki as she tilted her head to the side.

Mitsuki showed the rectangular device to Yori. She flipped the lid open and showed a cell phone like apparatus to Yori.

"Is this the new brand of cell phone in the market? As prefect you can't let anyone else see that because cell phones and high tech gadgets are prohibited here." Yori said and warned Mitsuki.

Mitsuki shook her head and grinned, "This is not a cell phone. This is what we call an emotional calculator."

"Is that like you type a guys name and then a girl? Then you'll get the percentage rate of your love possibility?" Yori voiced out.

Mitsuki thought and shook her head. "No, this is a lot better though because we use people's feelings to identify what a person feels towards other people." She explained.

"But how?"

Mitsuki took a small pouch on the shelf and opened it. She took out a small gem that's the size of a marble. Then she gave it Yori. "Hold it tightly in your two hands. Close your eyes and let the jewel do the talking. When I mention the name 'Hanabusa Aidou' what do you feel?"

Yori followed and closed her eyes. Then she thought of Hanabusa in her head and heart quietly. Then afterwards Mitsuki told her to show the marble.

Yori was dumbfounded it looked the same. Nothing changed. She wondered if this was really going to work. Then she saw Mitsuki put the marble on the hole on the calculator. Then slowly the marble changed color, it turned orange yellow. She wondered what happened and why it happened.

"This marble only reacts when you put it in the calculator. The colors here indicate what you feel towards the person you were thinking. You can also put feelings you feel on a certain scene, you just need to use the marble and its okay." Mitsuki explained and smiled at Yori. Then she looked at the calculator and read the meaning. "Orange Yellow… this color indicates that you are in the middle of feeling love and mutual understanding with the person. You two are closer than what you think. Believing and trusting one another is the key to further deepen the ties with the person you thought of." She looked at Yori and teased her. "See? I told you, you liked him."

"Are you sure that's what it meant?" Yori asked almost half-disbelieving.

"This is a 99% honest calculator." Mitsuki joked. "The 1% is for the person to believe so." She teased Yori.

"It's more of doubt than disbelief." Yori corrected.

"Whatever. Anyway, here." Mitsuki shoved her a new marble. "Do the same with this one." Yori sighed and looked at the marble. Then after a while she took it and clasps it in her hand. She closed her eyes. Mitsuki smiled and said, "Now. What did you feel when you saw Hanabusa Aidou with Chidori?"

Yori thought deeply. Afterwards Mitsuki told Yori to put the marble in the calculator. Yori did as Mitsuki instructed and soon the marble changed color. It turned slight blue green.

Yori looked at the meaning and read it aloud, "Blue Green… this color tells you that you are a little jealous of the person or scene you have thought of." She paused and looked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki looked at Yori with an 'I told you' look. Yori shook her head and continued, "But you tend to deny and feel embarrassed at your feelings. Be aware that jealous is part of being humane. It is a part of your heart that makes you realize how important that person or thing is. Accept the fact and try to express your feelings. Remember, jealous is okay but not too much."

Mitsuki looked at Yori and smiled. "So… do you believe me now?"

"I'm still doubtful of myself." Yori said and looked down.

Mitsuki shook her head and grab three marbles. She put the calculator in her pocket and pulled Yori out of the room. Once they were out, Mitsuki took the key and locked it. Then she put the key on her other pocket and walked through the corridor. She was still pulling Yori.

"Where are we going?" Yori asked.

"To get something straight." Mitsuki said and continued walking.

* * *

Mitsuki and Yori walked towards the classroom the Night Class was using. Yori figured out that she was heading that was so she dug her heels to the floor and stopped Mitsuki.

"We can't, they're still having class." Yori reasoned out.

Mitsuki stared at Yori and uttered, "If we don't talk to him, how can you tell him what you are feeling right now?" She lectured Yori. "I don't mean to pry but Yori-chan I think Aidou-sempai likes you and well; you two are so awkward and dense. So I think you're both misunderstanding your feelings for one another."

Yori looked at Mitsuki and thought about what she said. She realized that maybe Mitsuki was right. She realized that Hanabusa was important to her. She felt jealousy before as well as something warm stirring in her whenever he was around. She clenched her hand to a fist and looked at Mitsuki.

"You're right Mitsuki. I think I should tell Hanabusa-sempai what I feel towards him. I'm sure he won't—" Yori stated although she was cut by another voice.

"Don't even think of doing what I think you would." A stern female voice cut Yori's sentence.

Yori and Mitsuki looked at the owner of the voice and saw a female in white uniform standing in front of them. Mitsuki glared at the female and remembered her face.

"Don't even think of getting close to Hana-chan, you human." She snarled at Yori and looked down at her. "If you think you're so important to him, then you're so wrong! A girl like you isn't even fitted to breathe the same air like us vampires."

Mitsuki clenched her hands to a fist and Yori saw it turned white in the process. Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at Chidori and snapped at her, "How arrogant. Someone like you isn't fitted to be in Cross Academy where vampires believe in a word called _pacifism_. I think you're in the wrong school Miss Park. So why don't you pack up and go?!" Yori sensed sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not talking to you witch. I'm speaking with the little silent human over there so don't butt in." Chidori snarled back.

Yori knew better than fighting back to such an insult. She wouldn't satisfy her by barking back. She was raised as a good and mannered human. She was taught never to speak bad about others and Chidori was no exception. She looked at Mitsuki and said, "Mitsuki-chan, we should go back to patrol and talk to Hanabusa-sempai later."

Yori turned around pulling Mitsuki in the process when Chidori screamed, "Don't ever turn back to a noble vampire you bitch!"

Yori took all her patience not to turn around. She continued walking when something passed the side of her face. She stared at where the thing hit. She realized the thing that almost hit her face was an icicle, it was pretty pointed and huge Icicle.

"Damn you! Why did you do that you vampire?!" Mitsuki snapped as she saw the icicle on the wall.

"I told you not to ever turn your back on me." Chidori smirked and looked at the two females.

Yori looked at Chidori and said, "We are not looking for trouble Park-san. Please refrain from using your powers since it is prohibited here." She said in a matter-of-fact tone and stared at Chidori.

Chidori raised one of her brows and uttered, "Why do I care what the rules are? Besides, this isn't my power. It's Hana-chan's. So in a way, I don't break any rules. He does. Poor Hana-chan, being punished by an offense he didn't even make." She taunted the two and smirked wider.

Mitsuki squinted her eyes and was about to counter attack when Yori stopped her. Yori shook her head and told Mitsuki, "We should refrain from destroying school property."

Then Yori looked at Chidori, "let's talk outside and discuss our problems calmly shall we, Park-san?"

Chidori rolled her eyes and decided to agree with her suggestion. "Fine."

* * *

Class had ended and the students from the Night Class were returning to their dorms. Hanabusa was tired from all the things Chidori did to her. He frowned as he remembered the pranks she did just so he could notice her.

Not to mention even bothering the whole class just for his attention. The girl had mental and personal problems if he was to be asked. She seriously needed to get some psychiatrist to look at her attitude problem.

He remembered Kaname's stare on him as he tried to be patient with his so-called fiancée. If Hanabusa was to be asked, being the fiancé was harder than being bothered by her. He sighed softly and walked beside his cousin when…

"Aidou." Kaname's voice called him. It was deep and irritated voice in Hanabusa's perspective.

'Great what did Chidori do now?' he asked himself and looked at the pureblood. "Hai, Kaname-sama?" he asked Kaname and hoped he wouldn't punish him for what Chidori did earlier.

"What is the meaning of that?!" Kaname asked. He was sure Kaname was pissed off.

"What's that?" He asked the pureblood. But then Kain stiffened and nudged his shoulder. Then Kain pointed in front of them and he followed where his cousin was pointing out.

Hanabusa was surprised at what he saw. There were two large icicles sticking out of the wall a few meters away from them. He was shocked. He had never even stepped out of the room, no thanks to Chidori and now this?!

"Kaname-sama! I have no idea why something like that happened. I was in the room the whole time!!" He reasoned out before the pureblood punished him.

"Clearly, you are the only one capable of doing that." Ruka sarcastically uttered to him. She was adding fuel to the fire. She smirked and teased him.

Hanabusa frowned and scowled at Ruka. If only he could wring her neck without being punished by Kaname and beaten by Kain, he would gladly do so.

"She's right Aidou-sempai." Yuuki exclaimed and looked at him. "Unless you can prove some else did that, you have to be punished. You know very well that usage of vampire powers are not allowed in School grounds." She uttered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But! But!!" He whined. He was in trouble by something he never did. That was unfair.

"Aidou." Kaname called him again. "Your punishment would be…"

Hanabusa gulped his saliva and awaited the pureblood's punishment. 'Not that, not that!' he screamed in his head. 'Anything but that!'

"The buckets and three weeks suspension of sweets." Kaname declared and continued walking. "Kain, please melt the icicles on the wall." He told Kain.

Yuuki followed Kaname and felt sorry for Hanabusa. "Are you sure Kaname-oniisama? I mean Aidou-sempai was clearly innocent." She tried to make his brother change his mind.

Kaname groaned and said, "I know but we can't let anyone just slip from being punished."

"true." Yuuki uttered and walked beside Kaname silently.

Hanabusa felt doomed as he heard his punishment. 'Not the bucket and not to mention my pocky!!' he cried in his head with sadness. 'That Chidori is so going to be sorry for getting me in to trouble!'

Kain called Hanabusa while he was sulking. "Oi, Hanabusa we'll be left behind if you don't hurry up."

Hanabusa tried to walk towards his cousin as he thought of a way to get back at Chidori who had been making his life worst by the minute. He was too occupied thinking about getting his revenge that he didn't noticed the water puddle in front of him.

His shoe slid and he fell on his butt. Kain couldn't help smile at his cousin for falling. Ruka saw the scene too and laughed. Rima, Shiki, Yuuki and Ichijou saw what happened to Hanabusa as well and like Ruka they laughed. Kaname was the only who didn't laugh nor smile. But secretly he was also cracked up by the scene Hanabusa just did.

Hanabusa grunted in frustration and humiliation. "That girl is so gonna be dead when I see her!!" He screamed as he tried to stand up.

The sounds of laughter only subsided when they smelled blood. Hanabusa smelled it and so did the others. It was circulating all around the campus. It was a strong scent of blood.

It was only then that Hanabusa understood why there were two icicles sticking on the wall. He thought of Yori and thought of what Chidori might do to her. He immediately rushed towards where the scent of blood was coming from and ran.

Ichijou and Kain followed after Hanabusa and tried to figure out to whom the blood was coming from.

Hanabusa hoped it didn't belong to Yori because if Chidori had something to do with it, he could practically kill her for it.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Okay, so I had a hard time thinking of this chapter. I didn't know what to write and then I saw a puddle in front of me coz it was raining all day. And then I thought of this. Poor Aidou though… heheh, anyway, hope you liked this chapter!! ^o^ Please reviewwww!!~ _I'm not gonna babble today_. LOL! ^o^ Ja mate nee.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**Why do they call it apartments when it's all built together?**_

_**( haha... ^o^ LOL XD **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


	15. L14: Too late

A/N: Wheee.... I think I'm ignoring this fan fiction now that I have my thousand miles, but don't worry, I'll concentrate on this one as well. heheh, I just love Aidori. yeay!~ anyway, hmm.... thanks for the last reviews minna!~ I'll upload the next chapter after this since I my school will start in about 2 weeks from now and I am so gonna be busy sooo... without futher ado... please enjoy minna!~ Please review as well. ^o^

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me... but the evil Chidori and the sly Kairi are mine, oh wait never mind that. ^o^

* * *

X -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This is not related to Vampire Knight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ X

**Line 14: Too Late…**

Hanabusa ran towards the place where the scent of blood was coming from. He dashed as fast as he can and tried to figure out to whom the blood clearly came from. As soon as he figured it out, his instincts told him so.

It was from Yori.

He cursed under his breath and ran quicker.

Soon, they reached the place and saw Chidori lying on the ground. Kain walked closer to her and checked her.

Meanwhile Ichijou and Hanabusa looked around the place.

Yori's blood scent was slowly disappearing and the smell was fainting. Hanabusa could have sworn something happened to Yori, he knew how her blood tasted and how it smelled. And he was positive that she got hurt. But then if she was hurt, where was she?

"Hmmm…" Chidori moaned as Kain tapped her face. Then soon her eyes opened and saw three people. She looked around and saw Hanabusa's face. She smiled and uttered, "Hanabusa…"

"What did you do to Yori?! Where is she?" Hanabusa snapped at her the moment she called him.

Chidori's eyes squinted as she looked at him but then soon her eyes drooped down and she started to sob. "I-I don't know… They were asking for a fight, the Clair witch girl and the prefect human. I told them I don't want to but they wouldn't stop because the prefect human was jealous of me. Then they ganged up on me and I loss consciousness."

Hanabusa sighed and sneered at her, "Yori isn't a war freak like that and neither does Mitsuki. I bet you're lying. Now tell me, where are they?"

Chidori was taken back at Hanabusa's actions but she continued, "I-I don't know! Why are you asking me those questions?! You're scaring me Hana-chan!"

"You want scare! I'll give you a scare!!" Hanabusa went closer to her and raised his hand but then luckily Ichijou stopped him.

"Aidou-kun, calm down. I'm sure they're back in their dorms. I don't think Mitsuki and Yori-san would do such things as she says but I think we should cool ourselves, especially you." Ichijou whispered to Hanabusa and smiled weakly.

"How can I calm down?" He asked himself and sighed. He brushed a hand on his hair and closed his eyes. Then he thought of an idea. "I'm going to check on them if they've returned to their dorms." He told Ichijou and Kain.

Chidori tried to stand up and yelled, "Hana-chan! Hana-chan!" As she stood up, she fell down and screamed, "Hana-chan!!"

He didn't want to look back and stop but then he wasn't a cold hearted person to do so.

Hanabusa turned and glanced at Chidori who was lying on the ground. She was sobbing and saying his name. He looked at Kain and Ichijou and they signaled him to help her.

Hanabusa frowned and pouted so Kain decided to help Chidori himself but then she slapped his hand away. She glared at him and yelled Hanabusa's name.

Hanabusa sighed in defeat and realized that he had no choice but to help her himself. She went closer to her and carried her.

Chidori smiled happily as he did that and encircled her arms around him as he carried her. Hanabusa wanted to throw her off him but then he pitied the girl.

He thought of checking up on Yori the minute after he takes the insolent girl in his arms, back to her room in the Moon Dorm. He was gravely worried about Yori and the blood he smelled earlier.

He hoped that she was in a safe and well condition. He wished that she was just cut or scratched by accident. There were lot things in Hanabusa's head at that moment and all of them were all about Yori.

* * *

Yori felt her hands getting numbed. She felt the pain surging on her leg and her aching side where she laid. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but pitched black. She tried to search for someone or something in the midst of the dark but unfortunately she couldn't extend her hands.

She looked behind her and felt her hands tied. She squirmed and tried to loosen it but unfortunately, the rope or anything that bound her was too tight. She tried to sit up so that her aching side wouldn't hurt anymore.

She tried to remember what happened before she passed out and winded up in this darkness. She closed her eyes and let the memories flashed in her head.

…

_Chidori stood in front of Mitsuki and Yori. Her arms were crossed on her chest and her face was grimed. They were at least a few kilometers away from the building where classes were held._

"_What the hell is your problem?" Mitsuki snapped at Chidori and broke the silence between them._

"_That girl is my problem as well as you." Chidori uttered and looked at Mitsuki and Yori. "You two are troublesome humans who dare interfered with our plans as well as my love life with Hana-chan."_

"_What?!" Mitsuki replied and raised her brow at Chidori._

"_I know you wouldn't understand, after all humans and witches are less intelligent than vampires such as myself." Chidori smug and peered her eyes on the two._

_Yori sensed that Chidori was only pushing their patience and kindness to the limit. She knew that Chidori liked Hanabusa to the extent of scaring and harassing others but she was not scared, for she liked Hanabusa too as well. She would fight for her feelings fro him in a fair and equal way. But she would not do something like this just to show her feelings to him because she knew this was a selfish way to settle things._

"_Park-san." Yori uttered in a soft calm voice._

_Chidori glared at Yori but she wasn't intimidated. She stood there in front of Chidori with an expressionless face. Chidori looked at Yori's eyes and saw courage and determination in them. And she hated it._

_She hated how Hanabusa could love such a woman with a frail body and inferior intellect. She was far better than the human girl and yet Hanabusa was falling for her. She sensed that the human was falling for Hanabusa as well and she hated it. She hated everything about the girl and her relationship with her fiancé._

_Hanabusa was hers. They were engaged. His and her parents told her so. It was supposed to be revealed the moment she turns 17 but then suddenly this girl arrives and gets the boy of her dreams. But she wasn't scared at first when she heard the rumor; after all… she was just a human. She was only a plaything perhaps to Hanabusa. But no, day after day she found it irritating to her that he was falling for her. He was protecting her at the same time falling for her. She dreaded it, she was annoyed by it and she despised the girl in doing so._

_She despised the girl so much that the moment she saw Hanabusa dancing and looking at her intently. He wanted to kill and murder the girl right then and there. The girl had him on her little human fingers while she was being constantly pushed away._

_The noble picked and favored the human rather than her, his own kind._

_She bit her lower lip and cursed the girl as she stood there in front of her unaffected._

"_I know you love Hanabusa-sempai and you are engaged with him. I have nothing against that." Yori uttered and stared at the vampire girl's cherry eyes. "But… I won't give up just like that. I know that I maybe asking too much since I'm not equal in kind and status to you but I won't give up that easily. Even if he doesn't feel the same way like me, I will still fight for whatever I'm feeling because I don't like lying to myself. And I absolutely won't forgive myself for running away from my emotions. So… if you want, we could—"_

"_SHUT UP!" Chidori cut Yori's sentence and glared at her. "You think you're so good huh?! Well, let me tell you what… You are totally not right for Hana-chan. Even if he loves you back, do you honestly think everyone is going to accept your relationship? Dream on!"_

"_I am not afraid of facing challenges." Yori said firmly, her gaze was straight to Chidori's face and her voice was not shaking._

_Chidori felt her anger, jealous and annoyance reaching its limits. How she despised this girl and her attitude. But then that was what she wanted, a challenge and an opponent who will not easily be defeated. She would slowly break her apart till the girl gives up and cries like a little girl. She was going to enjoy defeating her._

_She smirked and laughed. Yori and Mitsuki looked at one another with curiosity._

'_Why is she laughing?' They asked themselves and looked at Chidori._

_Then after a while Chidori stopped and uttered, "Fine. Well then, I will enjoy crushing you." Then her eyes glowed darker in color and Yori felt fear surging in her. Mitsuki felt the tension increasing and tried to get herself ready for Chidori's next move._

_Chidori smirked and used the power she took from Hanabusa earlier. She concentrated her power to her hand and soon a huge icicle appeared in front of her. Then she decided to create more than one and shot it towards the two._

_Mitsuki and Yori evaded the attack but then they were unaware that the icicles were just distractions for them to split up. Chidori went behind Mitsuki quickly and kicked Mitsuki's side. Mitsuki went flying towards the tree and bumped her back against it. Mitsuki winced in pain and muttered profanities._

_Yori looked at Mitsuki and was about to pull her weapon when Chidori stood in front of her. Then before she could fully grasp the situation Chidori pushed Yori. Yori fell down on the floor and then braced herself for Chidori's next attacks._

_Like she expected Chidori continued kicking her sides and her arms. She tried her best to defend herself but unfortunately Chidori was too strong. She had the upper hand and Yori had no fight against. Then she tried to find a way to fight back._

_She felt Astraea calling for her to use it against the vampire. But then as she was going to grab it, Chidori released an icicle and thrusted it towards Yori's thigh where Astraea was being held._

_The icicle cut the holder as well as a part of Yori's leg. It bled and Chidori rejoiced at the scent of her small victory. She took Astraea's holder and threw it on the lake near them. Then she cocked her head at Yori who was wincing in pain due to the cold icicle pinned to the side of her leg._

_Yori looked at Chidori and clenched her teeth. Was she going to lose? She wasn't. _

_She thought of Leto which was still on her pocket. She was going to use that when she had the chance. It was the only way of her survival against the noble vampire girl._

_Chidori smirked at Yori and looked down on the pitiful human. Then she felt Mitsuki's surprised attack. But she evaded it and pulled Yori beside her. She used Yori as a shield and Yori screeched in pain. Her back hurt and stung like hell._

_Mitsuki screamed, "Yori-chan! Oh my god!" She walked towards Yori but then Chidori kicked her down on the ground. She tried to fight back but since Yori was held captive, she couldn't afford to use her magic again._

"_Pathetic. You two are no match for me… So pathetic." Chidori mocked the two and continued kicking Mitsuki's body._

"_Stop it!" Yori screamed and protested. She was not going to let Mitsuki be hurt because of her. She tried to move away from Chidori despite the excruciating soreness of her body. She managed to kick Chidori's back._

_Chidori gnashed her teeth as she glared back at Yori. "You bitch!" She grabbed Yori's hair and pulled it hard. Yori yelped in pain as Chidori did that._

_Mitsuki took the chance and tried to stand up. She quickly kicked Chidori's side. Chidori let go of Yori and they both fell down on the ground. Mitsuki took the opportunity and pulled Yori up. She grabbed Yori's hands and decided to run away from the vampire._

_The moment the two escaped Chidori's wrath, a man stood in front of them. Like Chidori his eyes were also cherry red. Mitsuki decided to use her power but then a hand slashed Mitsuki's neck at the back. Mitsuki slowly lose consciousness as she realized that the part where she was hit._

_Yori decided to grab Mitsuki as she was falling but then a hand stopped her. Then she heard his voice, "Sleep…" He touched her face and like he said. She felt her knees getting weaker and her eyes were slowly turning black. She felt her senses going numb as she felt the ground under her._

…

Yori opened her eyes. Now, she could fully grasp what happened. She was defeated and badly hurt by Chidori. Mitsuki was probably with her as well although she didn't know where. She tried standing up but then her injured leg sent jolting pains all over her body.

She winced in pain and stopped trying to stand.

She was in such position when a light shed on the room and lit it.

Yori looked at where the light was coming from and she the man who stood in front of them earlier.

"You're quite a fighter for a human aren't you? Taunting my sister to do those horrible things, she must really despise you." The man uttered and smirked.

"Sister? You are Park-san's brother?" Yori replied and saw the certain similarities on the two.

He smirked and kneeled in front of her. He was about to touch her when a voice stopped him.

"Don't dare hurt my prisoner, Kairi. She's mine. I still have to play with my new doll." Chidori's high pitched voice entered the room.

Yori saw her smirking with triumph.

"Guess what? Hana-chan carried me back to my room and I managed to let Kuran-san to stop him from finding you. The pureblood is so gullible and his sister is so useless as well."

Yori's eyes squinted as Chidori mocked Yuuki "Don't you dare underestimate Yuuki."

Chidori smirked at Yori's angry face. "Oh so that's your weakness huh? The pureblood princess. Aww… What are you her fan or something? First you try to get Hana-chan's attention and now you want the pureblood's sympathy. I got to hand it to you she was pretty worried about you."

Yori continued glaring at Chidori. Chidori smirked wider and continued, "Don't worry. I'll play with you soon. I'll make sure Hana-chan hates you so much that you won't even have the guts to talk to him ever again."

Kairi stood up and sighed with content. "Leave her here Chidori we still need to get the witch ready for the ritual."

"Ritual? What ritual?" Yori asked the two.

"Don't worry we'll let you see it when everything's ready and you'll see what we mean. Ja mata nee Yori-chan or should I say my doll?" Chidori smirked at Yori and laughed wickedly. She left together with her brother and closed the door.

Soon Yori was covered with the darkness again. She felt her shoulders getting weak as fear and anxiety surged in her whole body. She closed her eyes and felt useless as she sat there in the lightless room with a sad expression on her face.

"Mitsuki… Yuuki… Hanabusa-sempai…" She uttered and let her body limp to the side. She lay on the cold floor and sighed. "What am I suppose to do now?" She asked herself and felt so vulnerable at that moment.

She couldn't do anything again. She was helpless. But… that doesn't mean she will give up and let those two do everything they wished. She tried to pick up her old self and thought of a plan to escape as well as help Mitsuki. She wasn't going to stay there moping. That wasn't her. She was stronger than that.

She opened her eyes and felt the determination rising in her heart. She silently laid there thinking of what to do.

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

Mitsuki-chi: Okay, so this is a sad chapter nee? Hm… and I could feel everyone hating Chidori more and more! Heheh, anyway, hope you guys will like this chapter!!~ please review! Ja mata nee!!~ ^o^

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X

**Mitsuki-chi's Thoughts to ponder… **

_**How come they call it buildings when they've already been built?**_

_**( haha... ^o^ LOL XD **__**)**_

X --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X


End file.
